Harry Potter: A Trainer's Story
by lazyasspunk
Summary: When Voldemort cast the killing curse, Harry not only reflected it back at him, but was also transported to a world very different then his own.  What adventures await him in this new world and will he ever get back to his original home? hppokemon crossor
1. Chapter 1

"Hey honey, look what I found out near the haunted house surrounded by ghost and psychic pokemon," said a man who was in his mid thirties and he presented a bundle to his wife. The woman just gave her husband a curious look before she took the bundle and unraveled it to see it was a baby no older then nine months.

"Are you saying that someone left this poor thing all by himself near the haunted house where all the troublemaker of pokemon stays?" asked the woman in shock as she started to rock the baby back and forth.

"I guess, but the weirdest thing was that all the ghost pokemon that are usually causing trouble seemed to be very fond of the child and actually got aggressive towards me when I tried to take it from them. It was only when I said that I meant the child no harm did they let me take the boy, but I get this feeling that they are watching us right now," said the man as he looked around the room.

"Don't be silly, you and I both know they don't leave that haunted house of theirs," said the woman shaking her head at her husband. She didn't shake her head for long, because a Gengar appeared before her with a large grin on its face. The woman screamed in fright and clutched the baby closely to her chest.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a smirk as it easily took the baby from her and held the baby up in front of it. The Gengar looked long and hard into the emerald eyes of the baby boy with a piercing gaze before it gave the child a large grin and handed the baby back to the woman. It then waved goodbye to the couple as it disappeared the same way it appeared.

"Well that sure was interesting," said the man snapping his wife out of her shock.

"Um yes, well tomorrow we will have to go register the child at the local hospital so that we can officially adopt him," said the woman as she held the baby close to her chest and started to sing. The man just smiled at the scene and didn't argue because he knew he wouldn't win the argument. 

"His name shall be Harry Lavender," said the woman as she looked down upon her newly adopted son. What she didn't know was that Harry was the name his real mother gave to him as well, it was as if he was destined to have that name.

"Good strong name," said the man with a small smile.

**Break**

"Hey mom, can I go outside and play with Gengar," asked Harry with the puppy-eye look. The woman looked down upon her 8-year-old child and couldn't help, but give into his request, which caused the boy to cheer in happiness before giving her a hug then running outside to play with Gengar. The same Gengar that had appeared in their house seven years ago and held baby Harry in its arms while it gave the boy a piercing gaze. Since that day, Gengar had visited the child everyday and had eventually became Harry's best friend in the whole world.

'If only the two wouldn't cause such a ruckus through town,' thought the woman with a small smile as she returned to cleaning the dishes.

**With Harry**

"Hey Gengar, where are you?" yelled Harry as he looked for his best friend. He didn't have to yell for long before Gengar appeared in front of the boy and tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled around before Gengar had Harry pinned to the ground and started to yell out in victory.

"No fair, you only beat me because you are taller then me," said Harry trying to act mad, but the smile on his face betrayed him. Gengar just continued to grin before it helped Harry up on his feet. Harry looked up at his best friend before he tagged the pokemon and then disappeared with a light crack sound. Gengar just smirked before it disappeared as well and their game of tag began.

Some might think it weird to see a human able to disappear from one spot in the blink of an eye, but to the people of Lavender Town it was a normal occurrence. You see many psychics from all over the world traveled to Lavender Town and Saffron City because of the many psychic and ghost pokemon that resided around the cities. Some of these psychics were able to mimic the same abilities their psychic or ghost pokemon had so it wasn't rare to see someone teleport from one spot to another or levitate things with their minds.

The people of Lavender Town believed Harry to be psychic, which would explain his many abilities that he had. Of course, no one except for the psychic and ghost pokemon knew that Harry was something much different then an average psychic, but kept that secret to themselves since they didn't want to betray the boy by telling his secret. They were also scared of the powerful Gengar that had chosen Harry as its partner and was the one that had actually taught Harry how to control his unique abilities. The ghost pokemon was not only Harry's best friend, but also his mentor and protector until the boy had learned all he had to teach him and was strong enough to protect himself from any threats. For now though, all Harry had to worry about was making sure that Gengar didn't catch him so that he wouldn't become it.

**Break**

"Wow, Gengar look at that," said Harry as he watched some trainer battle with a wild Vulpix. The trainer was using a Wartortle to battle with the Vulpix, which gave him the upper hand because Vulpix was a fire type pokemon and was weak to water based attacks.

Harry just watched the fight in awe as Gengar used his ghost powers to create an illusion over the boy and itself so that they wouldn't be caught. It wasn't too much longer before the trainer, his Wartortle had taken down the Vulpix, and the trainer threw a pokeball and captured the fox pokemon. After catching Vulpix, the trainer attached the pokeball to his belt, recalled his Wartortle, and then continued on his journey. Once the trainer was gone, Gengar released his illusion and Harry came jumping into the clearing with a huge grin on his face.

"That battle was so awesome, I can't wait until I'm old enough to travel the world and become a powerful pokemon trainer," yelled Harry with stars in his eyes.

"What do you say Gengar, will you become my partner and help me become a powerful trainer?" asked Harry giving his best friend a pleading look. Gengar decided to have some fun and adopted a thinking pose and pretended like he was thinking about the idea.

"Oh please!" yelled Harry before glomping Gengar to the ground. Gengar just gave Harry a large grin before nodding his head at the boy.

"Yeah! Thank you so much, together we will become an unbeatable team," cheered Harry happily before he started to think of all the pokemon he would like to capture and train. He was interrupted though when Gengar hit him over the head and pointed at the sky.

"Aww man, it is night time already. I better head back home before mom starts to worry, I'll see you tomorrow Gengar," said harry with a frown before giving Gengar a big hug the disappearing with a small crack. Gengar just watched the boy leave with a large smile before it disappeared as well for the night.

**Break**

"Mom, Dad, wake up!" yelled Harry excitedly as he jumped up and down on their bed with Gengar bouncing up and down with him. The two adults just groaned before they slowly got up from bed.

"Harry, why are you so hyper this morning?" asked the boy's father before he yawned loudly.

"Today is the day I get my first official pokemon since I can't start off with Gengar," said Harry cheerfully. When Harry first found out that he had to get a starter pokemon because his Gengar was just too powerful to be his starter pokemon, he was really upset, but decided that he would just get the starter pokemon and then _officially_ _catch_ Gengar afterwards that way they couldn't say anything about him having a Gengar so early.

"Are you sure you want to become a Pokemon trainer? I mean there are many other things you can become," said the woman, trying to convince her little boy to stay at home because she didn't want to let him go.

"Honey, he is old enough to make his own choices in life. If this is what he wants to do then we must respect that and be there for him," said the man as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry mom, I promise to check in with you at every town and visit as much as possible," said Harry as he gave his mother a big hug. The woman just smiled at her son and she held him tightly.

"Alright, go ahead and head to the pokemon center and get your starter pokemon and I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get back," said the woman as she shooed her son out of their room.

"Later Mom, Dad," yelled Harry as he ran out of their room and off to the local pokemon center.

**At the Pokemon Center  
**

"Hello Harry, I have been wondering when you would show up. I don't think I ever seen you get up so early in the day," said Nurse Joy with a small yawn before she smiled down at the boy. The boy was tall for his age, standing at a height of 5'5" and would no doubt grow taller as he age, but the features that stood out most on him were his emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the night and the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

'He is going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older,' thought Nurse Joy as she took a good look at the boy whom was always causing some kind of mischief in town with his ever faithful Gengar.

"Well today is the day I become an official pokemon trainer," said Harry happily.

"Come on to the back with me and we will get you your first official pokemon," said Nurse Joy with a kind smile as she led the way to where the three-starter pokemon were waiting. Harry just followed Nurse Joy and a few minutes later, they had reached a small room that contained a table with three pokeballs on it.

"In front of each pokeball, is the name of what pokemon is contained in that pokeball and some basic information on that pokemon. Feel free to pick whatever starter pokemon you wish to have," said Nurse Joy as she signaled for him to choose a pokeball.

"Well, no offense to Squirtle, but I rather start off with a fire or grass type pokemon," said Harry immediately examining the pokeballs that contained Charmander and Bulbasaur. He looked at each pokeball closely before he made his decision and grabbed the pokeball containing the pokemon he wanted as his starter pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gengar, where should we go first?" asked Harry as he looked down at his best friend that was walking besides him.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a shrug and a large grin.

"I say we go to Fuchsia City first then we can try and catch some pokemon at the Safari Zone that is located there," said Harry with a smile. Gengar nodded at the suggestion because it was a good plan.

"Alright then, off to Fuchsia City," said Harry pumping his fist into the air.

**Break**

"Man, all this walking as got me tired as can be. Gengar let's take a break and have some lunch before we continue our journey," said Harry as he was about to take a seat, but stopped when he sensed a pokemon nearby.

"On second thought, let's hold off on lunch," said Harry as he silently made his way through the woods to where he felt the pokemon was at. It didn't take him long before he came upon a small bird-like pokemon with a small stick with a green tip at the end.

"_Farfetch'd, the bird-like pokemon that uses a stick to deliver deadly strikes to its enemies," said the Poke Dexter._

"Awesome, it seems I'll be going for my first catch. Sorry Gengar, but I think I'm going to use my starter pokemon so it can get some experience," said Harry as he grabbed a pokeball on his belt and hit the button on the front so it enlarged to its full size.

"Go Bulbasaur," yelled Harry releasing his pokemon. Bulbasaur came out of the pokeball ready to battle with the bird-type pokemon that was now holding its stick in a threatening manner.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and try to knock its weapon out of its hands," said Harry.

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur before it launched two vines at the bird pokemon. Right as the vines were about to score a direct hit on the bird pokemon, it used its stick to knock away Bulbasaur's vines. It then charge at Bulbasaur and delivered a hard hit to Bulbasaur's head with its stick.

"You ok Bulbasaur?" asked Harry worried that his pokemon would be unable to continue the fight. Bulbasaur just got up, nodded his head at his master, and got ready to continue the battle.

"Alright, you have to watch out for that stick otherwise we are done for," said Harry and he received a nod from his pokemon. He didn't get to say more because Farfetch'd was coming in for a peck attack, but this time Bulbasaur and Harry were prepared.

"Use Vine Whip to get above it then use Leech Seed," said Harry with a smirk. Right as Farfetch'd was about to deliver the peck attack, Bulbasaur used his vines to launch himself into the air. Farfetch'd was unprepared for that and ended up slamming into the ground because of the lose of balance. Bulbasaur then launched a seed from the plant on his back that upon contact of the bird pokemon broke open and entangled the pokemon in a bunch on vines. The bird pokemon tried to break free of the vines, but was unable and was soon being drained of all its energy.

"Now Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to finish it off," said Harry. Right after Harry gave the command, Bulbasaur launched two vines that scored a direct hit on the bird pokemon and knocking it into a nearby tree. Harry then grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the fallen pokemon. He didn't have to wait long before the red dot on it beeped then cleared, signaling that he had successfully caught a new pokemon.

"Alright, looks like I caught my first pokemon," said Harry as he picked up the pokeball with a large smile on his face.

"Good job Bulbasaur, I knew you could do it," said Harry patting his pokemon on the head. Bulbasaur just smirked at his master and enjoyed the pats on the head.

"Alright guys, let's have lunch," said Harry cheerfully as he sat down and started to open his bag up.

**Break**

"Man that meal really hit the spot," said Harry as he patted his stomach with a content smile on his face. Gengar and Bulbasaur both nodded their heads in agreement before Harry got up and stretched.

"Alright guys, time to get going," said Harry as he recalled Bulbasaur and placed his pokeball back on his belt.

"Alright Gengar, which way to Fuchsia City?" asked Harry looking at his best friend.

"Gengar," replied Gengar pointing southwest.

"Awesome, let's get going then," said Harry cheerfully as he started to head off in the direction that Gengar pointed in.

**Break**

"Doo-be-doo-be-doooooooo," hummed Harry as he walked the trail that would lead him to Fuchsia City. Gengar just gave the boy a curious look before he went to amusing himself by juggling three fist sized shadow balls that would explode if they hit the ground or something other then Gengar's hands.

"Hey look a small stream, think we should take a break, and go fishing?" asked Harry as they drew closer to the stream. It had been a week since he caught his first pokemon and to tell the truth he was anxious to catch another.

"Gengar," said Gengar as he continued to juggle the shadow balls he had created.

"I'm going to take that as yes, since you seemed more concerned with amusing yourself," said Harry as he reached into his bag and pulled out three pieces of metal with some fishing line. He connected the three pieces of metal together and formed a fishing rod. Harry then took the fishing line and started to connect it through the fishing rod so he could use it to fish for pokemon and some food to eat. A few minutes later, Harry was calmly sitting on the side of the river as he waited patiently for a bite. He didn't have to wait long before he got a bite and pulled up the line to find he caught a Magikarp.

"Hmm, doesn't look like much, but hey you never know when a water type pokemon will come in handy," said Harry before throwing a pokeball and easily capturing the weak pokemon. He didn't bother battling with it because he knew from his father that Magikarp were very easy to catch.

"Alright, now time to catch some lunch," said Harry as he switched the type of bait he was using so he would catch some regular fish instead of any type of pokemon.

"Let the fishing begin," said Harry sarcastically.

"You say it as if you don't like fishing much," said a voice from behind him.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to it," replied Harry not even bothering to turn around and face the person whom was behind him.

"Impressive, I don't know whether you are a fool or incredibly brave to not be worried about someone sneaking up on you," said the voice now whispering in his ear.

"You should be more worried about watching your own back," said Harry with a smirk as he got a bite and reeled in a decent size bass before casting his line back out to get some more lunch. He then turned around to see Gengar holding a very large Shadow Ball and prepared to use it on the mysterious stranger if the girl made any sudden movements.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you," replied the girl as she held up her arms in surrender. Harry took a good look at the girl and saw that she was about two inches shorter then him, with long green hair that fell down to her waist, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a light green top that went well with her hair and some tight blue jeans that showed off her curves. The girl looked to be a year or two older then Harry himself, but it didn't matter to him because all he was interested in was his own pokemon journey.

"Gengar she is ok," said Harry calming down his best friend. Gengar just gave the girl one last look over before it disappeared from sight.

"That is one protective pokemon you have their, I won't be trying to sneak up on you anytime in the future," said the girl with a small smirk.

"Harry Lavender of Lavender Town," said Harry introducing himself to the girl as he held out his hand.

"Rose Serenity of Celadon City," said the girl shaking Harry's hand with a smile upon her face.

"Pleasure to meet you Rose, would you like to join Gengar and I for lunch," asked Harry as he felt another tug on his fishing line and pull in a large bass before recasting his line to catch some more fish.

"Sure, as long as you're cooking," said Rose taking a seat next to Harry.

"Fine, but you owe me one. No freeloading allowed," said Harry with a smirk.

"You have yourself a deal," said Rose with a small laugh.

**Break**

"Wow, you're a pretty good cook for a boy," said Rose with smirk.

"Thanks, but it is time for me to continue my journey. It was a pleasure meeting you Rose, lets go Gengar," said Harry as he put out the fire and gathered his stuff.

"You're not even going to invite me along?" asked Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have your own things to do then join me," said Harry with a smile.

"It just so happens that I don't and you seem like an interesting person, so I will be joining you," said Rose leaving no room for argument as she walked past Harry. Harry just gave the girl a curious look, but was interrupted from his look when Rose shouted at him.

"You coming or what?" yelled Rose.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," replied Harry as he ran to catch up with the weird girl.

"So, um where are you headed anyway?" asked Rose causing Harry to face fault.

"Here I was following you thinking you knew the way, crazy girl," said Harry shaking his head at Rose.

"Hey, now you're just being mean," said Rose as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Harry.

"So tell me, are you a pokemon trainer?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Well, I started out as one about a year ago, but found out that just wasn't for me so I became a pokemon breeder," said Rose not even realizing Harry had changed the subject.

"A breeder, that's pretty cool, but if you started your journey a year ago why are you still in the Kanto region," said Harry curious.

"That's simple, once I decided to be a breeder I went back to Celadon city to learn under the gym leader Erika on how to take care of Grass type pokemon. Most my pokemon at the moment are grass type so I figured best learn all I can about what I got before I worry about what I get in the future," said Rose logically.

"Smart idea, I guess having you along won't be so bad," said Harry with a smirk before Rose hit him on the arm playfully.

"Watch it mister," said Rose with a mock glare.

"I'm just kidding, besides I'm a rookie trainer so having a smart breeder will be most helpful," said Harry with a heartbreaking smile that caused Rose to blush heavily.

"Sure, just let me know if you need any help taking care of your pokemon and I'll be glad to help you out," said Rose trying to hide her blush.

"Awesome, but how are we going to split up the catching of pokemon," asked Harry.

"I'm mostly a grass type pokemon girl, so don't have to worry about me wanting any pokemon besides mainly grass type, but you never know when a different type will catch my eye so we will just see what happens when we cross that bridge," said Rose cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan, besides I can always get Gengar to distract you while I go catch some pokemon," said Harry with a cheeky grin. Rose was about to hit him on the arm again, but Harry dodged it and started to run away from the girl. 

"Hey get back here you little smartass, so I can kick your butt," yelled Rose chasing after Harry.

**Break**

"Hey look a small village, we can rest there for the night," said Rose happily.

"I hope they have a pokemon center because my pokemon sure could use a good healing," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

"You should've known better then to release Magikarp into that fast flowing stream. They aren't the best of swimmers, I mean seriously what were you thinking," said Rose glaring at Harry.

"Hey we got him back didn't we, so just calm down," said Harry back two steps away from the angry Rose.

"You're just lucky Gengar woke up when he did or we would have been chasing it for a heck of a lot longer," said Rose stomping past Harry.

"Gengar," said Gengar appearing besides Harry with a large grin.

"Oh shut it you," said Harry as he bopped Gengar over his head. The trio made there way through the village and finally stopped at the local Pokemon center.

"Must be your lucky day because most small villages don't have a Pokemon center this well set up," said Rose as they walked inside the building.

"Naw, they probably heard I was coming and immediately got to working on their pokemon center to make it the best as possible for me when I arrived," said Harry arrogantly before Rose bopped him over the head.

"Dream on," said Rose with a small laugh.

"You're so mean," said Harry nursing the bump on his head.

"Hello you two, how may I help you both today?" asked Nurse Joy as she stood behind the front desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could heal my pokemon," replied Harry placing three balls on the table.

"Aren't you going to get Gengar healed as well?" asked Rose placing five pokeballs on the table for healing.

"Naw, Gengar doesn't like to be confined in a pokeball so I let him heal the natural way," said Harry with a cheerful smile.

"If you say so," said Rose giving Harry a weird look.

"I'll have your pokemon all healed up by tomorrow morning," said Nurse Joy as she took the tray full of pokeballs with a kind smile.

"Well let's find a room to stay in because I am tired," said Harry as he head towards the back of the pokemon center where the rooms for guest were located.

"Fine, but no funny stuff or I will permanently end your career as a man," said Rose with a deadly glare that made a shiver go down Harry's back.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry resisting the urge to salute the fierce girl.

"Good," said Rose as she marched off to find a room with two separate beds.

**Break**

"Hey you're a pokemon trainer right?" asked a boy pointing at Harry.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" replied Harry giving the boy a confused look. He had just left the small town with Rose about an hour ago and this boy comes out of nowhere blocking their path.

"Good, I challenge you to a battle," said the boy grabbing a pokeball.

"Alright, my first battle," said Harry grabbing one of his own pokeball.

"Careful Harry, he seems to be a seasoned trainer," said Rose.

"Oh so you're a rookie, well don't think I'll take it easy on you because you're a beginner. Go Raticate," said the boy releasing his pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur," said Harry releasing his pokemon.

"Raticate use quick attack," said the boy with a confident smirk. The Raticate just took off at incredible speeds intent on slamming into Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to knock Raticate away," said Harry. Bulbasaur just waited until Raticate was almost upon it before it released to vines that easily knocked the unprepared pokemon away and sent it sliding across the ground back towards its trainer.

"Now use Razor Leaf while it is down," said Harry trying to take advantage of the fallen pokemon.

"Raticate get up and dodge the attack, then go in for a Hyper Fang attack," said the boy. The Raticate managed to get up just in time and dodge the many razor leaves that were sent at it and then went in to deliver a powerful Hyper Fang attack.

"Bulbasaur take the hit," said Harry hoping his pokemon would be able to stand up to the attack otherwise his plan wouldn't work. Bulbasaur just braced itself for the attack and grimaced in pain as Raticate delivered a strong Hyper Fang attack and used its large mouth to bite down on Bulbasaur.

"Now Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed," said Harry. Bulbasaur didn't have to be told twice and released a small seed from the plant on its back that immediately exploded and trapped Raticate in its vines. Raticate released its hold on Bulbasaur and started to scream in pain as its energy was drained and soon the rat pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh yeah, great job Bulbasaur," said Harry pumping his fist into the air. Bulbasaur just gave his master an arrogant smirk and prepared itself for the next fight.

"You're pretty good for a Rookie, but no more playing around. Go Beedrill," said the boy releasing his next pokemon.

"You need a break Bulbasaur or you good to go?" asked Harry looking at his pokemon.

"Bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur as it looked determinedly at Beedrill.

"Beedrill use Pin Missile," said the boy. Beedrill started to shoot many drills at Bulbasaur, but Harry yelled out his own attack to counter that one.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to destroy those Pin Missiles," said Harry. Bulbasaur just glared at the Beedrill before it unleashed many razor leaves that collided with the Pin Missile attack and the two attacks crashed into each other and caused a minor explosion as they cancelled each other out.

'For a rookie, he seems to be a natural even with a pokemon that is much weaker then his opponents,' thought Rose impressed with Harry's battling skills.

"Use Fury Attack," said the boy not waiting for the dust to clear.

"Watch out Bulbasaur," said Harry as Beedrill came out of the dust and started to rapidly attack Bulbasaur with the drills on its hands. Bulbasaur tried its best to dodge the attacks, but Beedrill was too fast and scored about four direct hits on the grass pokemon.

"Finish it with a Focus Punch," said the boy with a confident smirk.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur," said Harry, but his pokemon was too weak now and took a direct hit that knocked it out. Harry smiled fondly at his pokemon before he recalled it and placed Bulbasaur's pokeball back on his belt.

"You did good buddy, but time for a nice rest. Let's go Farfetch'd," said Harry releasing his next pokemon.

"A Farfetch'd, that's a pretty rare pokemon, but you're still going to lose. Beedrill use Fury Attack," said the boy with an arrogant smirk.

"Use Sandstorm," said Harry. Farfetch'd just grabbed its stick tightly and then swung it across the ground in a circle, which created a small sandstorm that blocked Beedrill's view of the bird pokemon.

"Now use Sword Dance," said Harry with a smirk. Beedrill didn't even have time to prepare a defense as Farfetch'd burst out of the dust cloud in front of Beedrill and delivered a combo of attacks with its stick that made it look like it was doing a deadly dance. At the end of the combo, Farfetch'd delivered a hard blow to Beedrill's head and the bug pokemon fell to the ground knocked out and unprepared to battle any longer.

"Grr, you got lucky on that one, but I will not lose anymore. Return Beedrill, go Charmander," said the boy releasing his final pokemon of the battle.

"Man I am getting hungry," said Harry randomly causing Rose to sweat drop at his comment.

'How can a rookie be so calm in his first battle?' thought Rose with disbelief and awe written across her face.

"Charmander use Flamethrower," said the boy with a confident smirk.

"Farfetch'd use Double Team," said Harry. Just as the powerful fire attack was about to hit Farfetch'd, the bird pokemon made 7 copies of itself and the fire attack ended up hitting one of the illusions.

"Charmander use Ember and destroy them all," said the boy getting angry that he wasn't able to beat Harry. Charmander started to destroy each clone one by one and was almost upon the last one when Harry called out his next attack.

"Dodge the Ember attack and use Agility then Tackle," said Harry. Farfetch'd easily dodge the ember attack then used agility to take off at speeds that were almost impossible to follow and delivered a powerful tackle attack to Charmander. Charmander took a direct hit and was knocked back into a tree.

"Finish it now with Fury Attack," said Harry.

"Charmander get up and use Flamethrower," yelled the boy refusing to lose to Harry, but it was too late because Farfetch'd was already upon Charmander. Charmander was unable to dodge as Farfetch'd delivered a barrage of direct hits upon it with its stick before jumping back towards Harry. Charmander tried to slowly, stand up, but it proved a waste of energy because a second later it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Alright, you the bird," said Harry patting his Farfetch'd on the head as the pokemon proudly held its head high in the air.

"Good battle, I look forward to our next meeting," said the boy as he recalled his Charmander and walked off into the woods.

"Wow Harry, are you sure that was your very first battle because it look like you have been battling for years with your strategies," said Rose giving him a skeptical look.

"Yeah I was surprised at how well I was able to hide my own nervousness, but it just felt so natural after a few minutes. I don't know, I can't explain it, but the attacks and such just came to me instantly and it was like I became a whole other person while I was battling," said Harry sheepishly as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"I guess you're a natural," said Rose not bothering to hide how impressed she was with his battling skills.

"I guess so, but now I am starving," said Harry causing Rose to face fault.

"Eat a small snack from your bag then, but it is too early to be having lunch," said Rose as Harry recalled his bird pokemon.

"Gengar," said Gengar handing Harry a power bar from his bag.

"Thanks buddy," said Harry with an appreciative smile as he took the power bar and started to chow down on it.

"Let's go," said Rose as she led the way.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry cheekily as he walked besides her.

**Break**

"Finally, we have reached Fuchsia City, and here I thought it would take another day to get here," said Rose with a relieved sigh.

"I don't know, I'm in no big hurry," said Harry with a shrug.

"Well I am going to head to the pokemon center and take a nice long bubble bath," said Rose with large smile on her face.

"Ok, I am going to head over to the Safari Zone and see if I can catch me some new pokemon," said Harry.

"Ok, we will meet back at the pokemon center at night and you can challenge the gym leader tomorrow morning," said Rose as she waved goodbye to Harry.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, see you later tonight," said Harry waving goodbye to Rose.

**Break**

"Welcome to the Safari Zone, would you like to enter and try your luck at catching some rare and exotic pokemon," said the man at the counter.

"Yes sir, I would most definitely like that opportunity," said Harry with an eager look on his face.

"Ok then, since this is your first time here so I will explain the rules to you. You are only allowed to use specialized Safari Zone pokeballs and you will only be allowed to use one pokemon to help you capture pokemon in the Safari Zone," said the man with a smile.

"Ok, I choose Gengar then to be the one pokemon to help me," said Harry and not a second later Gengar appeared at his side.

"Very well sir, that will also be $24,786.1 Yen," said the man.

'Damn, that is almost all my money,' thought Harry as he handed the man the money.

"Thank you and have a good sir," said the man handing Harry a belt full of Safari pokeballs.

"Thank you lets go Gengar," said Harry as he entered the Safari Zone with his best friend. The gates closed behind him and it was just Gengar and him by themselves in the Safari Zone.

**Break**

"So this is the Fuchsia City Gym, pretty impressive," said Rose with a small whistle.

"Yeah, I can't wait to challenge the gym leader and get my first badge," said Harry with an anxious look upon his face.

"Don't get too arrogant just because you were able to beat every trainer that challenged on the way here," said Rose as they entered the building and found themselves in a large dojo.

"Nothing wrong with having confidence in your pokemon," said Harry with a smirk.

"Welcome to the Fuchsia City Gym, state your purpose for being here," said a voice that seemed to come from all over the dojo.

"I am Harry Lavender from Lavender Town and I wish to challenge the gym leader to a battle," said Harry confidently.

"Very well, your challenge is accepted," said the voice before a cloud of smoke erupted in front of Harry and Rose. When the smoke cleared a man in his mid thirties was standing in front of them with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I am Koga, the gym leader of Fuchsia City gym. We shall have a two on two battles to see whom the better trainer is, but be warned. I will show no mercy," said Koga before he took a fighting stance and drew a pokeball.

"Come out of the shadows Weezing," said Koga as he released his first pokemon.

"Go Farfetch'd," said Harry releasing his first pokemon.

"Interesting first choice, but we shall see if it has the power to stand up to my trained pokemon. Weezing use Smokescreen," said Koga with a confident smirk.

"Hurry and use Sandstorm to knock away Weezing's Smokescreen," said Harry. Weezing was just about to release a smokescreen attack, but Farfetch'd used its greater speed to launch a powerful sandstorm attack that interrupted Weezing's attack. The sandstorm just didn't interrupt Weezing's attack, but also got sand in its eyes causing the pokemon to close its eyes.

"Now Farfetch'd use Sword Dance," said Harry with a smirk. He would use the same combo that had won him his first battle. Farfetch'd came bursting out of the cloud of the sand and delivered a series of attacks upon the Weezing. When it was finished with its attack, the cloud of dust had disappeared and Weezing was on the ground.

"Good job Farfetch'd," said Harry thinking they won.

"This fight has just begun, use Sludge now," said Koga not worried in the least that his pokemon had taken so much damage. Weezing opened its eyes and spit out a large blob of black sludge that scored a direct hit upon the bird pokemon and effectively blinding it. The smog pokemon then slowly floated back up into the air though not as high as before.

"Finish this fight with tackle attack," said Koga calmly.

"Use Double Team now," said Harry as the Weezing came charging at his pokemon. The bird pokemon still had a lot of sludge on its face, but it didn't need to be able to see to use Double Team and easily created seven copies of itself. Weezing crashed through one of the Farfetch'd, but it turned out only to be an illusion, slammed face first into the ground, and hurt itself.

"Hurry while it is down try to get the rest of that sludge off your face," said Harry as Weezing slowly got up.

"Impressive tactic, but it only stalls the inevitable. Weezing use poison gas," said Koga. Weezing released a powerful poison gas that headed straight towards the bird pokemon.

"Twirl your stick around as fast as possible and send the poison gas back at Weezing," said Harry hoping that it would work. Farfetch'd just gave its master a weird look, but complied with the command nonetheless and started to twirl its stick in front of itself at a insane speed. The twirling of the stick was so strong that it actually created a small whirlwind that managed to blow the poison gas right back at Weezing. Usually, a poison type pokemon like Weezing wouldn't have to worry about being poisoned by such an attack, but this Weezing's poison gas attack was so powerful that it even managed to poison itself when it was redirected back at it.

"Now while Weezing is weak, use Pound," said Harry. Farfetch'd had managed to get enough sludge off its face that it was able to see Weezing pretty clearly and delivered a powerful hit on the poison type pokemon with its stick. Weezing slammed into the ground and created a small dust cloud before revealing that it had been knocked out.

"It seems I have underestimated you, but fear not because I shall not make the same mistake twice. Go Venemoth," said Koga releasing his second pokemon.

"Return Farfetch, come on out Bulbasaur," said Harry as he recalled his first pokemon and released his second pokemon.

"Venemoth use Stun Spore," said Koga. Venemoth released a powerful Stun Spore by flapping its wings and before Harry could try to counter the attack, Bulbasaur was struggling to move as it was caught in the powerful Stun Spore.

"Now Venemoth, use Psybeam," said Koga looking to end the fight as quickly as possible.

"Bulbasaur you need to get out of the way now," yelled Harry frantically as the Venemoth unleashed a powerful Psybeam upon his pokemon. Bulbasaur struggled to move and was only able to fall on its side. Lucky for Bulbasaur, that proved enough to dodge the attack, but it was still caught in the after blast, which knocked it into the nearby wall.

"It seems your pokemon was able to break free of its paralysis," said Koga genuinely impressed with Harry's Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur if you're still ok to battle then use Razor Leaf now," said Harry. Bulbasaur slowly got up and shook its head before it glared at Venemoth and unleashed many razor leaves upon the flying pokemon.

"Use Gust Venemoth," said Koga calmly as he watched his pokemon easily blow away the Razor Leaf attack.

'It seems Harry's Bulbasaur is no match for Koga's Venemoth,' thought Rose with a frown upon her face.

"Venemoth use Psybeam again and finish this fight," said Koga. Venemoth unleashed another Psybeam attack and this time Bulbasaur was unable to dodge it. Bulbasaur took the full force of the attack and ended up being blown through one of the dojo's walls.

"Bulbasaur," yelled Harry in a worried tone as he ran outside to check on his pokemon. Koga and Rose calmly followed him outside and saw him looking at his Bulbasaur that was slowly trying to stand up.

"Bulbasaur, I think its best if you take a break," said Harry about to recall his pokemon, but was surprised when Bulbasaur just glared at him and started to glow brightly. Harry watched in awe as his pokemon started to evolve right before his eyes. The glowing soon stopped and before Harry was now a newly evolved Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur," said Ivysaur as it stood up proudly and stared at Venemoth.

"It seems our battle has just begun anew," said Koga with a small smirk.

"You ready to win Ivysaur?" asked Harry looking at his pokemon with a large smile. Ivysaur just nodded its head before it got into a fighting stance with a determined look upon its face.

"Alright Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf now," said Harry. Ivysaur immediately unleashed a barrage of razor leaves upon Venemoth. The difference in power between Ivysaur and Bulbasaur was visible because where before Venemoth had time to mount a counter attack against Razor Leaf, now it took several direct hits due to the fact that there were many more leaves flying at it and at greater speeds.

"Venemoth fly up higher and use Sleep Powder," said Koga trying to gain the upper hand. Venemoth flew high into the air and out of range of Ivysaur's Razor Leaf attack before it flapped its wings and released a powerful sleep powder.

"Ivysaur use Vine Whip to launch yourself high in the air above the sleep powder," said Harry. Ivysaur immediately used its fours vines and used them to launch himself off the ground and high into the air level with Venemoth. What Koga didn't notice was that ever since the battle had restarted, Ivysaur had been gathering sunlight in the bulb on its back and it was now ready to launch its most powerful attack upon Venemoth.

"Now Ivysaur, finish Venemoth off with Solar Beam," yelled Harry with an arrogant smirk on his face. Venemoth and Koga both watched in awe and disbelief as Ivysaur launched a powerful Solar Beam that Venemoth was unable to dodge and took the full force of the beam. The attack was so powerful it drove Venemoth to the ground and created a pretty big crater with a knocked out Venemoth in the middle of it.

**Break**

"It seems you are the better trainer and it gives me great pleasure to present you with the Soul Badge," said Koga with a smile as he handed Harry the gym badge.

"Awesome, looks like I only have seven more to get," said Harry as he looked at the badge proudly.

"I wish you luck on your journey Harry, until we meet again," said Koga before he threw something on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Did he have to do that?" coughed Rose.

"It did look pretty cool," coughed Harry with a smile on his face.

"Whatever, we need to hurry and get out of here so we don't miss the ferry to Cinnabar island," said Rose as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away from the gym.

"The ferry doesn't leave for another two hours though," said Harry as he tried to break free from Rose's grasp.

"Yes, but we need to stop at the Pokemon center to heal your pokemon and we don't know how long that will take," said Rose as she continued to drag Harry.

'Troublesome woman,' thought Harry as he let himself be dragged to the Pokemon center.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate to say this, but I am getting sick of traveling by ferry," said Harry as he leaned on the railing with a bored look upon his face.

"It wouldn't be so boring if you didn't beat every trainer aboard the ferry in the first two days after we took off from the dock," said Rose coming up besides him.

"Hey I couldn't help it, ever since Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, it has been craving to do battle to get stronger," said Harry sheepishly.

"You know I find that weird because Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur are known to be very calm and relaxed pokemon that don't usually seek out fights. Your Ivysaur seems to be the exact opposite where it seems to love battling other pokemon to show its superiority," said Rose.

"I don't mind, the battles bring me good experience and one step closer to my goal into becoming a powerful trainer," said Harry with a smile.

"Be careful Harry, if your pokemon becomes too strong too fast they you may end up losing control over your pokemon," said Rose with a serious look.

"Feh, you worry too much Rose. Everything will turn out ok, you'll see," said Harry confidently.

"Whatever you say mister optimistic," said Rose as she rolled her eyes at Harry. Harry just smirked at the girl before he went back to staring out at the ocean.

**Break**

"Finally, oh how I have missed you land," said Harry getting on his knees and kissing the ground. People were giving the boy weird looks and Rose was trying to pretend as if she didn't know Harry at all.

"Will you stop that please, people are looking at us weird," growled Rose under her breath so that only Harry could hear her while she tried to smile at the people giving them strange looks.

"Fine, I guess I'm just not a sea person and never will be," said Harry as he kissed the ground on last time before getting up with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah whatever just don't do that again or I'll make it so you are eating dirt instead of kissing it," said Rose giving Harry a glare that made a shiver go down his spine.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry trying to hide behind Gengar.

"Good, now let's find the local Pokemon Center and find out what there is to do on Cinnabar Island. From what I hear, they have some of the best hot springs then any other place in the world," said Rose with stars in her eyes as she dreamt of relaxing in a nice hot spring.

"That sounds good to me," said Harry as he started to walk towards the building with a large P on it, signaling it was a Pokemon Center.

"I'm surprised you aren't arguing with me to go straight to the Cinnabar Gym to challenge the gym leader there," said Rose giving Harry a curious look.

"Feh, I need to be in top shape for a gym battle so taking a day off to relax will give me the time I need to prepare for my gym battle," replied Harry with a large grin.

"Gengar," said Gengar agreeing with Harry.

"See, Gengar thinks it is a good idea too," said Harry with his head held high. Rose just rolled her eyes at Harry before she changed the subject to something else.

**Break**

"Here you go, your pokemon are all healed," said Nurse Joy handing Harry four pokeballs.

"Thank you," said Harry with a grateful smile as he took back his pokeballs.

"You know I'm surprised you only have four pokeballs, I thought you would have caught more pokemon then that in the Safari Zone," said Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I did, in fact, I caught around four or five new pokemon, but I was only looking for one specific pokemon tell the truth and after I caught that pokemon I sent all the others back to my parents to look after," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

"Oh really, so what pokemon did you want so badly?" asked Rose curiously.

"Come on out, Dratini," said Harry releasing the pokemon from his fourth pokeball. A beautiful, shiny blue Dratini appeared in front of Harry and instantly wrapped around his body and started to lick his face.

"Stop it girl," laughed Harry as he tried to get Dratini off of himself.

"Oh my god, you caught a Dratini, but they are like so rare and hard to catch," said Rose in awe.

"Yeah, took me awhile to capture her, but in the end Gengar and I managed to pull it off," said Harry as he stroked Dratini's head.

"You have got to be one of the luckiest beginner trainers I know," said Rose as she used her pokedex to scan Dratini.

"Gengar," said Gengar agreeing with Rose.

"Hey, it's all skill baby all skill," said Harry with a small smirk before Rose bopped him over the head.

"Watch that big head of yours please, it almost flattened me," said Rose with a smile. Harry just stuck his tongue out at the girl before recalling his Dratini back to its pokeball.

"Alright, let's head on over to those hot springs now," said Rose happily as she led the way.

"Hey wait up, you're not the only one who wants to visit the hot springs," yelled Harry as he ran to catch up with the girl.

"Then you have to keep up slowpoke," yelled Rose with a smile on her face, as she tried to outrun Harry.

**Break**

"Why did you call out your Magikarp?" asked Rose as she looked at the fish pokemon relaxes in the hot spring with them.

"I thought it might like to relax in some nice warming water and I was right. I mean look at it, it seems so content," said Harry before returning to enjoying the warm water on his body.

"I'm surprised it hasn't drowned yet," said Rose with a smirk.

"Hey, leave my Magikarp alone. One day you'll regret ever mocking it," said Harry with his arms crossed across his chest and giving Rose a heavy glare.

"Yeah right," said Rose with a chuckle. She didn't laugh for too long before Harry splashed a whole bunch of water in her face.

"Oh that's it, now its war," yelled Rose before she started to splash Harry back. Harry and Rose were soon engaged in a full out water battle.

**Break**

"I can't believe we got kicked out the hot springs," said Rose as she glared at Harry.

"Ha-ha, you got to admit it was worth it," said Harry with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess it was," said Rose returning the smile and giving Harry a small nudge.

"So, since we got plenty of time left in the day, want to go see if the gym is open?" asked Rose.

"You know, I didn't want to challenge the gym leader until tomorrow, but now is as good as time as any," replied Harry with an anxious look on his face.

"Let's go then, I hear the gym is down at the other end of the village," said Rose as she led the way once again. Harry just nodded his head and followed the girl to the gym.

**Break**

"So this is the gym huh? Looks run down compared to the Fuchsia City Gym," said Rose as they walked inside the building.

"Hey a gym is a gym, all I care about is beating the leader of the gym," said Harry as he looked around for the gym leader.

"What are you two kids doing here?" asked an old man from across the room.

"I'm looking for the gym leader of this here gym, so I can challenge him to a pokemon battle," said Harry with a smile.

"Oh, well then, I am Blaise leader of the Cinnabar Island Gym and I accept your challenge," said the old man, as he stood up tall and no longer hunched over his knees.

"Alright, I am Harry of Lavender Town and I'm ready to go," said Harry pumping his fist into the air as Blaise released his first pokemon, which was an Arcanine.

"We will have a one on one battle," said Blaise as Harry released his pokemon.

"Sounds good to me, come on out Dratini," said Harry as he released his pokemon of choice.

"A Dratini, impressive, but let's see how good you really are. Arcanine use Flamethrower," said Blaise as he calmly looked at Harry.

"Use Protect then Water Gun," said Harry as he tried to think of a strategy to beat Blaise's powerful Arcanine. A green barrier appeared in front of Dratini and blocked the pokemon from the flamethrower attack. When the flames finally died down, Dratini got rid of the green barrier and launched a Water Gun attack from its mouth at Arcanine.

"Dodge it, then use Take Down," said Blaise calmly. Arcanine easily dodged the water gun attack then ran at incredible speeds and used take down on Dratini. Dratini was sent crashing into the back wall creating a small dust cloud from the attack while Arcanine stood tall unharmed.

"Ice Beam now," said Harry surprising Blaise and Arcanine as a powerful ice beam came out of the cloud of dust. Arcanine didn't have time to dodge and took the beam full force, which did even more damage then it usually would because of it being super effective against the fire pokemon. The dog pokemon was knocked to the wall on the other side of the arena before the beam finally died down.

'Dratini shouldn't have been able to attack so fast after taking that take down,' thought Rose not knowing Blaise was thinking the same thing. The dust cleared on both sides of the room and on both sides Dratini and Arcanine were staring down each other with bruises and scratches all over them.

"Use Fire Blast and finish this match Arcanine," said Blaise.

"Use Ice Beam," said Harry. Both pokemon powered up their attacks before they launched them at each other and the two attacks collided. Each attack struggled for dominance, but in the end, Dratini's ice beam overtook the fire blast attack and crashed into Arcanine. Arcanine was instantly knocked out from the ice beam attack and Dratini was on the other side about to pass out from all the power it had to use to overpower the fire blast attack.

"Congratulations on winning our little match," said Blaise as he recalled his pokemon. Harry was too busy on making sure Dratini was ok before he recalled it and turned to face Blaise.

"You say something?" asked Harry with a sheepish grin.

"You're such an idiot," said Rose as she smacked Harry upside the head.

"Ha-ha, you got spunk kid and I like that. Take this Volcano badge as a sign of your victory," said Blaise as he walked up to Harry and handed him a Volcano badge.

"Oh yeah, that's two in a row," said Harry as he pumped his fist into the air.

"I wish you luck in your journey," said Blaise as he left Harry and Rose by themselves.

"I don't know how you do it, but I'm impressed. If you keep this up, you may go undefeated throughout the whole league," said Rose with a smirk.

"You know, that sounds like a good goal and I'll think I'll go for it," said Harry with a grin.

"Only you would be foolish enough to try and go undefeated when you are only a rookie trainer," said Rose as she shook her head at Harry.

"You're just mad because I am going to succeed in my goal. Don't worry though, when I win the Kanto league by going undefeated, I'll make sure to tell them all about my great friend Rose," said Harry giving Rose a flirtatious wink that caused the girl to turn around to hide her blush.

**Break**

"Here you go, your Dratini is all healed up," said Nurse Joy with a kind smile as she handed Harry back his pokeball.

"Thank you," replied Harry as he took the pokeball then left to find Rose. She was waiting for him right outside the center so he didn't have to look long for the girl.

"Hey Harry, I got a question for you that have been dying to ask you since your gym battle with Blaise," said Rose as they walked through the town.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Harry curiously.

"When your Dratini took that Take Down attack from Arcanine, how was it able to recover so quickly," said Rose looking at Harry for an explanation.

"Rose, when a psychic pokemon bounds with a trainer they tend to gain a telepathy with their trainer even if they weren't psychic to begin with," stated Harry in a lecture mode.

"Yes, I have heard of that and have seen that in action, but what does that have to do with you and Dratini," replied Rose.

"Well, it goes to say that when a psychic trainer bounds with a non-psychic pokemon, the pokemon will gain the trait of telepathy from their trainer so they can communicate with each other," finished Harry as if Rose didn't interrupt him.

"Wait a minute, you're a psychic aren't you?" asked Rose in shock.

"Tell the truth, I don't know what I am, but I do have most of the abilities that psychics do, but then again I have many other abilities that they don't have. You see when I first bonded with Gengar at the age of seven, my parents noticed that I was able to do some of the attacks that Gengar was able to and Gengar had gained some of the weird abilities that I had," said Harry giving Rose a serious look.

"That shouldn't be possible, to bond with a pokemon on such an intimate level has never been heard of," said Rose in awe.

"Yes, I know because my parents said the same thing, but the fact is it happened," said Harry as he held out his hand in front of Rose and created a small shadow ball. She just stared at his hand in awe before he dispersed the shadow ball and she looked back at him in the face.

"This is incredible, you have got to be the luckiest person in the world to bond with a pokemon on such a level," said Rose with a slightly jealous look.

"It isn't just Gengar I have bonded with, every pokemon I have caught so far has bonded with me on almost the same level as Gengar has, but not to such a high degree," said Harry shocking Rose even more.

"Incredible, but wait, you said they gained some of your abilities as well. What type of abilities did your pokemon gain from you?" asked Rose curiously.

"Well, I have always been a fast healer, even more so then most pokemon. Especially after I was able to copy the move, Recover off a Kadabra. There are some other abilities, but I will tell you about those later," said Harry as they reached their ferry to Pallet Town.

"That would explain how Dratini was able to recover so quickly from that Take Down attack," said Rose in understanding.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like as if I am cheating because of the unfair advantage all my pokemon have over others," said Harry with a frown as they boarded the ferry.

"No, what you are doing is not cheating because this is a natural ability of yours. Every trainer, breeder, or coordinator bonds with their pokemon on some level and the pokemon gain some characteristics from the person they bonded with. You just happen to bond on a more intimate level, which is probably what everyone that respects and loves pokemon would love to be able to do. You have no reason to feel guilty," said Rose as she gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I not agree with you," said Harry with a grin.

"You're going to have to learn sooner or later that I am always right," said Rose arrogantly.

"Hmm, I don't remember catching a Rose, but it seems she has picked up some of my characteristics regardless," said Harry with a smirk.

"Pft, neither man nor woman will ever be able to catch me, but you are welcome to try," said Rose with a wink at Harry as she sauntered herself up onto the fairy.

"These are the type of girls my mother warned me about," mumbled Harry as he followed Rose onto the ferry.

**Break**

"Don't you dare start kissing the ground again," said Rose glaring at Harry as they got off the ferry.

"Who me, I would never," said Harry in mock outrage.

"I'm watching you so don't try anything funny," said Rose giving Harry once last glare before turning her back on him.

"All I did was do a few pranks while abroad the ship and I get labeled as untrustworthy. What is the world coming to when a man can't prank someone without consequences?" said Harry throwing his hands up in the air overdramatically.

"Gengar," said Gengar agreeing with his best friend and fake tears coming down his face.

"Will you two cut it out, your both so embarrassing," said Rose as she tried to ignore the looks people were sending them.

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry as he and Gengar saluted the girl before taking off into town.

"I'm going to kill them both," growled Rose as she chased after the two.

**Break**

"This is Pallet Town? This place isn't very big, kind of reminds of being back home in Lavender Town, but is much quieter here," said Harry as they walked through town.

"Yeah, I hate small towns, there is never anything good to do," sighed Rose.

"Hey, I resent that comment, there is plenty to do in small towns you city girl," said Harry pointing a finger at Rose.

"Yeah, I am a city girl, which is why I am much more sophisticated then you," said Rose as she swung her hair in Harry's face.

"Feh, we'll see how sophisticated you are when you are shaven bald," mumbled Harry with an evil smirk.

"Try it, and you'll never be able to have kids in your life," said Rose giving Harry a death glare.

"Of course, I would never do such a thing, I was just joking," said Harry as he laughed nervously.

"Good, now let's go see if we can find something to do for the day before we leave tomorrow morning," said Rose.

"You know, I hear the trainers Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak come from this town. I wonder if either of them are here, I would like to challenge them to a battle," said Harry with a hopeful look.

"Don't be a fool, those two are top notch trainers, and the chances of you posing any type of challenge to those two is ridiculous," said Rose with a dismissive wave.

"I bet I could take them with Gengar," said Harry surprising Rose.

"You know, come to think of it, I have never seen you use Gengar in a fight," said Rose giving Harry a curious look.

"Well Gengar doesn't really need the battle experience because he is already a top notch fighter, but I'm sure I'll be forced to use him sooner or later. Right now I am just trying to get my other pokemon up to his level and then I'll start using them all equally," said Harry with a smirk.

"Must be one powerful Gengar, for you to have that much confidence in it," said Rose giving Gengar an appraising look.

"You know it," said Harry patting Gengar on the head and earning a large grin from Gengar.

"That or you're just bragging because Gengar can't fight at all," said Rose with a smirk and causing Harry and Gengar to fall to the ground with a sweat drop on their forehead.

"You want to battle so I can show you how powerful my Gengar is," asked Harry as he challenged Rose.

"You are on little boy," said Rose taunting him as she drew a pokeball.

"Go Bellsprout," yelled Rose as she released her first pokemon. You could tell that Rose took great care of her pokemon because Bellsprout looked in prime condition and it's petals were sparkling from the sun.

"Let's go Gengar, and don't hold anything back," said Harry with a smirk. Gengar just returned the smirk, before jumping in front of Harry and staring down Bellsprout. The two friends couldn't have picked a worse place to battle because they were in the middle of the small town.

"Time to end your undefeated streak right now, Bellsprout use Razor Leaf," said Rose with a confident smirk. Bellsprout wasted no time in launching many leaves at Gengar, in fact, there were so many that it didn't look the ghost pokemon would be able to dodge them all.

"Double Team now, then use Shadow Ball at 20 of your power," said Harry. Rose was confused by the last part of his order, but decided to worry about it later. Gengar immediately created nine other copies of itself and the razor leaf attack only ended up destroying five of the fakes. Bellsprout soon found itself surround by five Gengar that were all powering up small shadow balls. The five Gengar then threw the small shadow balls at the grass pokemon, even though only one was the real thing.

"Use Vine Whip to destroy all those Shadow Balls," said Rose hoping that her plan worked. Bellsprout instantly released two vines and spun around so that they would hit every fake and real shadow ball. Harry just smirked as all the shadow balls were destroyed, but one because it went above the vine whip attack.

"Bellsprout move!" yelled Rose, but it was too late and the shadow ball hit the grass pokemon, exploding against Bellsprout, and knocking the grass pokemon out instantly. Bellsprout flew about ten feet, before it crashed to the ground completely knocked out from the powerful attack.

"Return Bellsprout," said Rose before grabbing another pokeball.

"You still want to continue?" asked Harry surprised.

"Of course, just because I lost doesn't mean I just give up. I still got a few more tricks up my sleeves, now prepare yourself. Come on out Gloom," replied Rose as she released her second pokemon.

"Aww, you have a gloom? That's one of the pokemon I want to catch," said Harry seriously as he gave Rose a jealous look.

"Not most guys want a flora type pokemon," said Rose genuinely curious.

"My mother loves to garden and she ended up teaching me a lot about it as well and I ended up loving to take care of my own plants and such. I guess, I have always had a soft spot for flora pokemon since I learned how to garden," said Harry with an embarrassed look.

"You're definitely different then most guys Harry, I just hope you don't take it too hard when I beat you with a flora type pokemon. Now Gloom, use Stun Spore," said Rose with a smirk.

"Phase through the ground Gengar and dodge that Stun Spore," said Harry. Gengar just started to laugh darkly as it sank into the ground and disappeared completely from the battle. Rose just gritted her teeth as her stun spore attack failed and Gengar was able to get away.

"Now Gengar, get behind Gloom and use Lick," said Harry with a confident smirk. Gengar came out of the ground behind Gloom and gave the flora type pokemon a huge lick with its tongue.

"Use Razor Leaf," said Rose with a smirk of her own. Harry and Gengar were both surprised when Gloom easily knocked Gengar away with a powerful razor leaf attack.

"Sorry Harry, but I have trained Gloom to be immune to all types of attacks that cause paralysis," said Rose as she watched Gengar get up after being hit directly from Gloom.

"I see, well then we will have to take a different approach. Gengar use Double Team," said Harry. Gengar instantly created nine copies of itself and surrounded the flora type pokemon.

"Use Petal Dance and destroy all those Gengar," said Rose quickly not wanting to see what Harry was planning. Gloom, just closed its eyes and started to focus, and not much longer, petals started to come from the sky and surround the pokemon. The flora type pokemon then opened its eyes, the petals became razor sharp, and instantly flew out at all the Gengar. One by one all the Gengar started to disappear from being hit by the powerful attack, but Harry just smirked and decided to end the match.

"Now Gengar, use Hypnosis," said Harry with a victorious look on his face. The last Gengar suddenly dodged the petals that were coming at it and got right in front of Gloom. Gloom didn't even have a chance to react before Gengar's eyes started to glow an eerie red and the flora pokemon instantly fell asleep.

"Now Dream eater," said Harry. Gengar astral project itself and flew right through Gloom, which screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground knocked out.

"Alright Gengar, nice back to back wins," said Harry smiling at his Gengar. Gengar just gave its master a large grin before preparing for another battle. Harry noticed that his Gengar seemed to be breathing a lot heavier then before and he could also sense through their mental link that his ghost pokemon only had ¼ of its energy left and would probably only last one more battle.

'That Gloom is a lot stronger then I thought if it took that much energy to put it to sleep and use Dream Eater on it,' thought Harry with a grim look.

"I think that is enough for now, it seems you weren't lying about the strength of your Gengar," said Rose as she recalled Gloom.

"It was a great match, I hope we can do it again sometime," said Harry as he walked up to Rose with a large smile on his face.

"You know it, no way I let you get away without a rematch," said Rose with a smirk.

"I'm ready anytime," said Harry with a challenging smirk.

"Yeah I'm sure you are, but I would like to get my pokemon healed as soon as possible if you don't mind," said Rose as she gave Harry a playful shove.

"Ok, but there is no pokemon center here in Pallet Town so we will need to head straight towards Viridian city," said Harry as he started to lead the way. Unknown to the duo, four people had seen their battle and watched them as they left Pallet Town.

"Hey Ash, how come you didn't try and challenge that boy to a pokemon battle?" asked Max with a curious look.

"Yeah, it's not like you to let a perfectly good challenger get away," said May with a small smile.

"I didn't challenge him because we are late getting to my home as it is and I don't want to get yelled at even more by my mom," said Ash with a pale look upon his face.

"First time I have ever seen Ash make a good decision," said Brock causing May and Max to snicker at that comment.

"I will get you three later," swore Ash as he turned his back on them and headed towards his house.

**Break**

"Ugh, gosh I can't stand bug pokemon," said Rose as they made there way through the woods towards Viridian city.

"Hey look an Ekans," said Harry as he pointing to the small snake pokemon that was laying in the shade of a tree.

"Eww snakes, they are even worse then bugs," said Rose as she hid behind Harry.

"I am going to catch it," said Harry as he released his Dratini.

"Drat use Water Gun on Ekans," said Harry. Ekans didn't even know the attack was coming and took a direct hit from the water gun attack.

"Alright, direct hit," said Harry happily, but soon stopped when he saw the Ekans get up and glare at him and his Dratini. The pokemon then started to glow and evolved into Arbok, which was much larger and scarier then its previous form.

"Um Harry, maybe we should run because that Arbok looks really scary at the moment," said Rose with a slight shiver as Arbok used glare on Dratini.

"No way I am running from a fight because I swore to go the whole Kanto league undefeated. That means I will not lose to any trainer or any wild pokemon," said Harry with a determined look as Arbok used bite on Dratini and hurt the dragon pokemon pretty badly.

"Drat use Iron Tail," said Harry. Dratini's tail started to glow and it moved towards Arbok at a pretty slow pace because that bite attack had really done some damage to the dragon pokemon. Right as Dratini was about to hit Arbok with its iron tail, the snake pokemon easily dodged the attack, but that is exactly what Harry wanted.

"Now use Ice Beam on the ground and freeze as much as the area as you can," said Harry just in time because Arbok was just about to use dig. Dratini used Ice Beam right before Arbok used dig and the whole area in a 10 foot radius was covered in a thick layer of ice. Arbok ended up hurting itself because it crashed headfirst into the ice when trying to use dig. This made the snake pokemon even angrier and it lunged for Dratini with an intent to use wrap, but it found itself unable to control its movements because of the slippery ice.

"Now Dratini, finish it with iron tail," said Harry with a smirk. Arbok tried to dodge the attack like last time, but it was not used to moving on ice and wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Dratini scored a direct hit with Iron Tail and launched the snake pokemon into the nearest tree. Harry threw a pokeball and caught himself an Arbok.

"Finally, did you have to take so long," said Rose trying to act like she wasn't scared by the snake pokemon at all.

"Feh, you're just jealous because I got me another powerful pokemon. Great job Dratini, but it is time to let you have a rest," said Harry as he recalled Dratini and clipped his newest pokemon onto his belt. He didn't tell Rose that during the battle he could understand what Arbok was saying perfectly when it started to hiss, which is why he was able to predict the snake pokemon's movements. He would have to explore this new ability later and see what he could make of it.

"Yeah whatever, like I would want some stupid snake. Now can we get going please," said Rose as she started to walked ahead of Harry.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry sarcastically as he followed the girl.

**Break**

"Are you sure she is asleep Gengar?" asked Harry as he looked at his best friend. Gengar just nodded its head and mentally told Harry that she would not be waking up anytime soon.

"Alright, here goes nothing then. Come on out Arbok," said Harry as he released his most recent pokemon. The snake pokemon soon appeared in front of Harry and gave him a curious look.

"_So you are my new master, you are very powerful," hissed Arbok as it looked Harry over and then gave Gengar a piercing look._

"_How is it I am able to understand you?" asked Harry surprising Arbok and Gengar._

"_You speak the serpent tongue?" asked Arbok in shock and awe._

"_I guess so, but I have no idea how I gained this ability," said Harry finally realizing he was not speaking English, but hissing at the pokemon._

"_If you are a speaker then all snakes will instantly obey you without you having to catch them," said Arbok still in awe that its new master could speak the ancient and noble language of the serpent._

"_Why would all snakes just listen to me?" asked Harry curious._

"_I do not know the exact story, but there was once a man that earned the respect of the Basilisk, which is the King of all snakes. Our King bestowed upon the man the ability to speak to the noble language of the serpents and told him that as long as he lived or that of someone of his family lived, that all snakes would serve him and his family faithfully until the day they died," replied Arbok._

"_Wow, I would love to meet this Basilisk. I bet it is a legendary pokemon, but I have never heard of it," hissed Harry with an anxious look._

"_You have great potential young speaker, I see that one day you will become master to many legendary pokemon. I am honored to have been caught by you," hissed Arbok before bowing its head to Harry._

"_Um thanks," replied Harry not knowing what to say to that comment._

"_Sleep well young speaker," said Arbok before it returned itself back to its pokeball._

"Well that sure was interesting," said Harry looking at his best friend. Gengar just gave Harry a large grin before it disappeared so Harry could think about what Arbok said by himself.

"Just when I thought life couldn't get anymore complicated," said Harry with a sigh as he lay down on the ground and stared up into the star-lit sky.

**Break**

"Finally, we are at Virdian City," said Rose happily.

"Feh, I wanted to catch some more pokemon," said Harry with a frown.

"Oh stop with that depressed look because you have to be prepared for your fight with the Virdian City Gym leader," said Rose knowing that would instantly cheer the boy up.

"You're right, I can always catch some more pokemon later, but right now I need to get my pokemon healed and get focused on winning my next badge," said Harry with fire burning in his eyes before he ran off to the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed.

"I swear, that boy has more mood changes then a pregnant woman," said Rose with a sigh as she ran to catch up with Harry.

**Break**

"Here you go, your pokemon are fully healed," said Nurse Joy with a kind smile as she handed back Harry and Rose's pokeballs.

"Alright, time to go get my next badge," said Harry with a smirk, but before he could go anywhere Rose stopped him.

"Wait a minute, why not challenge the gym leader tomorrow, and enjoy the sights of the city for the rest of the day," said Rose hoping Harry would listen to her suggestion.

"You know, that is a good idea, that way my pokemon don't have to battle right after being healed. I think we should stop off at the pokemart because I am running low on pokeballs," said Harry agreeing with Rose's suggestion.

"Fine, but after that we are going to a nice restaurant to have a nicely cooked meal," said Rose leaving no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry with a salute and a smirk.

"Smartass," grumbled Rose as they left the pokemon center.

**Break**

"Are you done getting your pokeballs yet?" asked Rose irritated.

"Yeah, yeah calm down," said Harry as he paid the clerk and they left the pokemart.

"It is about time, you took like forever in there," said Rose.

"I couldn't help it, they had the specially designed pokeballs that are specifically designed to catch certain types of pokemon. I just had to get me a few of those," said Harry as he held up an aqua ball.

"You know for a beginner trainer, you sure are loaded with money," said Rose giving Harry a skeptical look.

"Did you really expect the boy who won the ghost pokemon tournament in Lavender Town three times straight to be poor," said an elderly voice from behind the duo.

"Auntie Agatha," yelled Harry happily as he turned around and hugged an elderly looking woman with a walking cane.

"Auntie Agatha?" asked Rose as she looked at the elderly woman. The older woman looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen the woman before.

"I'm afraid that we are not really related, but ever since we met when he was little he has called me that," said Agatha with a fond smile as Harry released her.

"Yeah, the first time we met she saw me with my best friend and immediately challenged me to a battle because she believed I was an inadequate trainer for my buddy," said Harry with a grin.

"Ha-ha, yes I remember that day and I was foolish to underestimate and almost got beaten because of it," said Agatha as she laughed at the memory and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry, but you look so familiar, but I can't think of where I know you from," said Rose as she studied Agatha.

"Auntie Agatha is part of the Elite Four in the Kanto region," said Harry casually.

"Oh my gosh, you're Agatha of the Elite Four," said Rose in shock and awe.

"I'm afraid that would be me child," said Agatha before giving Harry a glare because of how nonchalant he was when he announced she was an Elite Four member.

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that you almost beat someone that was part of the Elite Four, before you even became an official trainer?" asked Rose as she stared at Harry in shock.

"Yeah, but only because Auntie Agatha underestimated Gengar and I, otherwise she would have beat us easily," said Harry as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Well that explains why you are such a powerful trainer, even though you are a rookie," said Rose still in shock.

"Yes, I have heard that you plan on going through the whole region undefeated," said Agatha giving Harry an appraising look.

"Yeah, but how did you find that out?" asked Harry curiously.

"Gym leaders tend to send out information on powerful trainers to other gym leaders so that they can possibly scout them for future gym leader or elite four positions," said Rose in lecture mode.

"It seems you have been keeping good company, you should listen to her more because she knows what she is talking about," said Agatha as she nodded her head at the girl and causing Rose to blush.

"Feh, why must you always pick on me," mumbled Harry as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Anyway, I will see you tomorrow at the Viridian City Gym, but until then you two have fun for the rest of the evening," said Agatha before leaving the two.

"See you tomorrow Auntie Agatha," yelled Harry cheerfully. He soon stopped cheering when he felt someone glaring holes into his head and turned around to see Rose with a look of death on her face.

"Um, something wrong Rose?" asked Harry as he started to back up slowly.

"You have a lot of explaining mister," said Rose as she slowly approached Harry.

**Break**

"Ah, Harry I see you got here nice and early," said Agatha as she stood on the other side of the gym.

"I learned my lesson last time I showed up late for a meeting with you," said Harry with a nervous chuckle.

"I got to learn how you got him so well trained," said Rose giving Agatha a small smile.

"It wasn't easy training him, but after two years of my tutelage he finally learned what I had to teach him," said Agatha with a smirk.

"Ok, enough talking about me as if I'm not here," said Harry as he glared at the two women.

"You are correct, there is much more important business that needs to be addressed so I will stop with the pleasantries," said Agatha as she got a serious look on her face.

"What's the problem Auntie Agatha?" asked Harry curiously.

"Harry, I have trained you personally for two years after you won your first ghost pokemon tournament at the age of 8. Of course, you were only able to participate in the tournament because of your ability as a shape-shifter. That being said, as an Elite Four member, it is my job to scout for possible candidates to join the Elite Four organization," said Agatha pausing to let all she said to be taken in by Harry.

'Is she implying what I think she is implying?' thought Rose in shock.

"Sorry, but I got no idea where you are going with this," said Harry as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Rose just got a huge sweat drop on her head, while Agatha just rubbed her temples in irritation.

"Listen you foolish boy, what I am trying to say is that with your abilities and skill that you are a major candidate to join the Elite Four," said Agatha as she gave Harry a piercing gaze.

"Awesome, but aren't I a little young to be joining such an elite group," said Harry with a grin.

"Yes, that is a major issue that is being brought up, but I was able to pull a few strings and you will be able to join if you pass our test. If you are able to go through the whole Kanto region undefeated and come in first place in the tournament, you will be allowed to join the Elite Four organization and be trained to eventually become an Elite Four member," said Agatha with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me, but I don't think I will be able to go undefeated throughout the whole Kanto region if you are the gym leader of Viridian City," said Harry sheepishly.

"Yes well, you are fortunate because this gym will be closed for a month so until the new gym leader shows up. I have other business to deal with so I can no longer be a temporary gym leader here," said Agatha.

"Well that is a relief, didn't want to already lose my chance at my third badge," said Harry with a sight of relief.

"Harry, as my protégé, I expect you to be able to at least make it to the top 5 without being beaten once. Is that understood?" said Agatha with a piercing gaze.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry as he gazed at his Aunt with a determined look upon his face.

"Now get out of here and continue on your journey. I will let your mother and father know that you are doing well, but keep everything that was said here today between us and your friend," said Agatha as she gave Harry and Rose a piercing look.

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry and Rose before they took their leave. Agatha just watched Harry leave with a small smile on her face.

'You will be great Harry, and when the time comes, I will gladly give up my position on the Elite Four to you,' thought Agatha before she headed off to finish some things that she needed to deal with.

**Break**

"Wow, I still can't believe I am traveling with the infamous Ghost trainer himself," said Rose as she looked at Harry with a little bit of admiration.

"You know nothing has really changed except for the fact that you now know more about me," said Harry not liking how Rose was looking at him.

"I'm sorry; it is just that my girlfriends and I have always been big fans of the infamous Ghost trainer," said Rose with a small blush as she remembered the other things that her older friends said they wish they could do with the infamous ghost trainer.

"This is why I don't go around bragging about who I am because I'll have people giving me funny looks and mobbing me all day," said Harry with a sigh.

"That and you would go to jail if the police found out that an 8 year old boy had entered a tournament where you needed to be an official trainer. Besides you think you would get used to it by now, since you will soon be infamous throughout the whole Kanto region once word gets around you plan on going undefeated throughout the whole region," said Rose with a small smirk.

"Hey look, Viridian Forest," said Harry changing the subject as he read the sign up ahead.

"Great, just what I wanted, to run into more bug pokemon," said Rose with a shiver.

"Never know, might find something you'll want to catch," said Harry with a shrug.

"Maybe if I didn't already have a Butterfree I would try and catch one of them, but since I already have one, I don't think I will be catching anything in those woods," said Rose with a sneer.

"You never know until you know is what I always say," replied Harry as they entered the dense woods.

"Smartass," mumbled Rose as she followed Harry into the woods.

**Break**

"Hey buddy, while you were gone we ran into Auntie Agatha," said Harry as his best friend appeared as they were setting up camp.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a frown because he liked being around Agatha.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will see her again real soon," said Harry as he patted Gengar on the head.

"Where does he go, when he isn't with you?" asked Rose curiously.

"Probably back to Lavender Town to hang out with his other ghost buddies. He is the leader of all the ghost pokemon at the Pokemon Tower in Lavender," said Harry with a shrug.

"You are just full of surprises," said Rose as she finished unrolling her sleeping bag.

"I like to keep people guessing," said Harry with a smirk as he got into his sleeping bag.

"Whatever you say Harry, night," said Rose before she went to sleep.

"Night Rose," said Harry as he stared up into the night sky and thought of everything that had happened recently.

**Break**

"Harry must you beat every trainer we come across?" asked Rose as they stopped for the umpteenth time so Harry could battle some trainer.

"Yes, it's the only way I will become strong enough to become an Elite Four member," said Harry as he caught up with Rose.

"Why do you want to become an Elite Four member so badly? I mean there is so much else out there that you can become," said Rose curiously.

"You, like other people, don't really know of all the privileges that come with being an Elite Four member. You probably just think that all the Elite Four does is monitor illegal activities and prevent national disasters from breaking out," said Harry as he gave Rose a knowing look.

"Well that is what they do," said Rose sheepishly.

"Yes, but they also do so much more. They are allowed to travel anywhere they want and they can carry around all their pokemon instead of just six. The Elite Four is also responsible for making sure that the legendary pokemon are safe," said Harry with an excited look in his eyes.

"I guess that would be kind of exciting to be able to go where ever you wanted and get the chance to meet some legendary pokemon," said Rose, conceding that Harry had a point.

"I know I'm a little young to be choosing a career, but the chance to travel wherever I want and meet legendary pokemon is just too great of a chance to pass up," said Harry with a determined look in his eyes.

"I see, well in that case, if you ever need help training just let me know and I'll give you a hand," said Rose with a smile.

"Really, you're the best," said Harry as he smiled gratefully at Rose.

"Yeah, yeah just stop with all that mushy crap," said Rose.

"Hey the next city is Pewter City right?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Yep, the gym leader there uses rock type pokemon," replied Rose.

"Hmm, well I'll guess I'll use Ivysaur and Dratini to battle him then," said Harry.

"Using pokemon that will be super effective against rock type pokemon, smart move," said Rose.

"Maybe I should use Arbok instead of Dratini, I mean it could use the experience," mumbled Harry as he thought of which pokemon he should use.

"Great, should've known mentioning the gym leader would get him talking to himself about what pokemon he should use to beat the leader," said Rose with a sigh.

"I can't use Magikarp, so that is one pokemon out of the equation," mumbled Harry as he continued to ignore Rose and talk to himself. Rose was about to interrupt Harry when she saw that the forest was ending.

"Finally, we are almost to Pewter City," said Rose happily.

"You know if you hate traveling so much, why did you become pokemon breeder?" asked Harry curiously.

"Good question, but not even I know the answer to that," replied Rose, causing Harry to face fault.

"And you call me weird," said Harry, as he shook his head at the girl. Rose just glared at him before crossing her arms across her chest and picking up the pace.

**Break**

"So this is the Pewter City Gym, looks much better then the gym on Cinnabar Island," said Harry with a smirk.

"Yeah, I thought that place was going to collapse on us when we were fighting there," said Rose.

"Well come on, I want to get my badge as soon as possible," said Harry before he entered the gym with Rose following behind him at a slightly slower pace.

"Definitely a battle field that would suit rock type pokemon," said Rose as she looked over the battle area.

"Welcome to Pewter City Gym, I am Flint, the leader of this gym. Have you come to try for a Boulder Badge?" said a man with black hair and a fierce look upon his face.

"I didn't come to try, I came to get. My name is Harry of Lavender Town and I challenge you to a gym battle," said Harry with a confident smirk.

"Oh, so you are the rookie that plans to go through the whole Kanto region without losing once. Let's see if you are as good as people say you are. I accept your challenge, so prepare yourself for a two on two (single) battle matches. Come on out Geodude," said Flint as he released his first pokemon.

"Lets go Dratini," said Harry as he released his first pokemon.

"Interesting, use Rock Throw Geodude," said Flint. Geodude used its powerful arms to pick up large rocks from the ground and throw them at Dratini.

"Use Protect," said Harry. Dratini created a green shield that surrounded itself to protect itself from the rocks that Geodude was throwing at it. Geodude just grunted in aggravation as all the rocks he was throwing just bounced off the shield harmlessly and not even coming close to hitting Dratini. Flint noticed that Geodude was being tired out from continuously throwing rocks and decided to switch to a different tactic.

"Stop your current attack and use Dig," said Flint calmly as he watched Geodude burrow itself into the ground. Harry just closed his eyes and sensed for where Geodude would emerge.

"Dratini use Water Gun behind you now," said Harry just as Geodude popped out of the ground behind Dratini.

"Use Harden then Rollout Geodude," said Flint. Geodude used Harden so that its rock like body became even harder then started to spin rapidly towards Dratini. Dratini hit Geodude with the water gun attack right as it started spinning, but instead of the rock pokemon being knocked out from the super effective attack. Geodude just kept rolling towards Dratini as if the water gun attack had no effect on it at all. Harry watched in shock as Dratini took a direct hit from Geodude and was knocked backwards across the ground.

"I see, you used Harden so that the damage from water gun would be greatly reduced then used Rollout to reduce the damage even more," said Harry in understanding.

"I see you realized my strategy, but you will need more then realization alone to help you beat me. Now Geodude, use Rollout again," said Flint.

"Sorry, but same trick won't work twice on me. Dratini use Ice Beam and freeze it solid," said Harry with a confident smirk.

"Pull out of your attack Geodude and dodge that Ice Beam," yelled Flint, but it was too late because Dratini managed to hit Geodude in the arm with its ice beam attack before it could dodge it completely.

"Now finish it off with Iron Tail," said Harry. Dratini moved towards Geodude at incredible speeds with the back of its tail glowing and was about to deliver a powerful iron tail attack, but was stopped when Geodude caught its tail.

"Now Geodude, use Seismic Toss," said Flint with a smirk of his own. Geodude started to spin around rapidly with Dratini's tail gripped firmly in its good hand, before it let go of the dragon pokemon and launched it at great speeds towards the nearest wall.

"Use Protect," yelled Harry hoping that Dratini could save itself in time. Dratini crashed into the wall and created a huge dust cloud from the explosion that blocked both Harry and Flint's view of the pokemon.

"Use Ice Beam full power," said Harry hoping that his pokemon wasn't knocked out.

"Don't be foolish boy, there is no-," started Flint, but stopped when a powerful ice beam came out of the dust cloud and struck Geodude, which froze the rock pokemon solid. When the dust finished clearing, Flint was amazed to see Dratini still standing, but with bruises all over its body and the pokemon was breathing heavily.

"Very impressive, it seems I underestimated your Dratini," said Flint as he recalled his Geodude and Harry recalled Dratini.

"Come on out Onix," said Flint as he released his next and last pokemon.

"An Onix heh, well time to step up the game with Ivysaur," said Harry as he released his second pokemon as well.

"Onix use Rock Throw then use Earthquake," said Flint, as he tried to end this battle as quickly as possible. Onix used its tail to fling a bunch of rocks at Ivysaur and then started to slam its body on the ground to create a minor earthquake that caused Ivysaur to have trouble standing and moving around.

"Use Vine Whip to steady yourself on the ground then use Razor Leaf to destroy those boulders," said Harry as he came back with a combo attack of his own. Ivysaur let loose six vines, which it used to burrow into the ground and steady itself from shaking like crazy. It then launched a barrage of razor leaves that had no trouble cutting through the boulders like butter, and making them harmless.

"Use Dig then use Earthquake while underground," said Flint as he wasted no time in launching his next attack.

"Use Vine Whip to grab onto the ceiling and pull yourself up so that you are level with the windows," said Harry just as Onix burrowed into the ground. Ivysaur, used its vines to attack to a beam on the ceiling and pulled itself up so that it was about 20 feet off the ground and in the direct sunlight coming from one of the windows in the gym. Since Ivysaur was no longer on the ground, Onix's earthquake attack had no effect on the pokemon.

"Burst out of the ground Onix and use Bind on Ivysaur," yelled Flint. Onix came bursting out of the ground and headed straight for Ivysaur, intent on bringing the grass pokemon back to the ground and binding it.

"Now Ivysaur, use Solar Beam," said Harry with a smirk. Ivysaur just leveled its bulb on its back with Onix's head and launched a powerful solar beam attack upon the rock pokemon, which knocked it back to the ground and created a large dust cloud.

"Lower yourself back to the ground Ivysaur," said Harry. Ivysaur didn't need to be told twice and slowly started to lower itself back to the ground. When the dust cleared it showed Onix struggling to stand back up, but was having trouble since taking a direct hit from the powerful attack.

"I surrender; my pokemon is no condition to continue this fight. Congratulations on winning at the Pewter City Gym," said Flint as he recalled his pokemon.

"Alright, way to go Ivysaur," said Harry as he pumped his fist into the air.

**Break**

"As a sign of your victory, I am glad to present you with the Boulder Badge," said Flint as he handed Harry the Pewter City gym badge.

"Thanks, just five more to go now," said Harry as he took the badge from the man.

"I wish you luck on your journey," said Flint as he left Rose and Harry.

"Wow, it seems all that battling in the Viridian Forest really paid off in the end," said Rose as she congratulated Harry.

"Yeah, but I still almost lost when I should have been able to take out Geodude without much difficultly. I will have to train harder then before if I don't want to come that close to losing again," said Harry with a determined look in his eyes.

"First, we need to go to the pokemon center and get your Ivysaur and Dratini healed and then you can start training them again tomorrow," said Rose.

"You're right, well let's get going to the Pokemon Center then," said Harry as he led the way.

'I can't believe it, but I'm starting to believe that he might actually go through the whole region undefeated,' thought Rose with a small smile as she walked besides Harry.

**Elsewhere**

"Sir, I have brought you all the information that we have on Harry Lavender," said a rocket member.

"Good, now leave me," said Giovanni.

"Yes sir," said the rocket with a salute before he left.

"Harry Lavender, you are said to be the next prodigy trainer since Lance of the Elite Four, except instead of training a specific type, you are a trainer of many different types of pokemon. You would do wonderfully in Team Rocket as one of my generals," said Giovanni as he read the folder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mount Moon, sounds like an interesting place," said Harry as he read the sign before entering the cave.

"If we run into any Clefairy then I got first go at it," said Rose leaving no room for argument.

"That's fine with me," replied Harry.

"Good, because I really would like to have a Clefairy," said Rose with stars in her eyes.

"Good luck trying to catch one because they are very rare and hard to catch with their Metronome attack," said Harry seriously.

"You'll help me catch it right?" asked Rose with the puppy eye look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'll help you," said Harry unable to resist the look.

"You're the best," yelled Rose happily, as she gave Harry a quick hug before she started to look around frantically for a Clefairy.

"Oh my gosh, you're Harry Lavender the boy who plans to go through the whole Kanto region undefeated," said a high-pitched voice behind the duo. Harry and Rose both turned around to see a girl that looked older then she actually was, running towards them. The girl had long pink hair with beautiful green eyes, and was about the same height as Harry. For a 13-year old, she had a well-matured body with at least C-cup and all the right curves in the right places.

"I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good," said Harry as he watched the girl get closer.

"Gengar," said Gengar as he formed a small shadow ball in his hand and waited for Harry to give the order.

"Calm down Gengar, I don't feel any bad intentions from the girl," said Harry softly as he calmed Gengar down. 

"I can't believe I am meeting with the up and rising prodigy trainer Harry Lavender. This is so great," said the girl as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Um, who exactly are you?" asked Rose curiously.

"I am Kira Lang, the greatest reporter in the world," said the girl as she struck a pose.

"Never heard of you," said Harry with a shrug.

"Neither have I," said Rose causing the girl to face fault.

"Well I'm not a real reporter yet, but I will be one day and I will be known throughout every region because of my great stories," said Kira with stars in her eyes.

"Well good luck with your dream, but I must be on my way," said Harry as he grabbed Rose as was about to walk away, but was stopped by Kira.

"Wait, you just can't leave without giving me an interview. You could be my big break that gets me my first big story," said Kira as she gave Harry the infamous puppy eye look.

"Sorry, my Aunt and mother always said to stay away from reporters," said Harry feeling a little bit guilty that he denied the girl of the story she wanted.

"Oh please," begged Kira trying her best look to convince Harry.

"Sorry, he just doesn't have the time," said Rose as she tried to drag Harry off.

"Fine, then I guess I have no choice, but to resort to one last thing," said Kira with a determined look.

"Um, what's that?" asked Harry curiously.

"From now on, I will be traveling with you throughout your journey in the Kanto region so that I can write my story on you and your adventures," said Kira as she nodded her head. Harry and Rose just sweat dropped at that because they thought she was going to do or say something else.

"So Harry, I see you are heading towards Cerulean City to get your fourth gym badge. Tell me, do you feel a little bit nervous that you are almost at the halfway point of your journey?" asked Rose as she started to jot down some notes.

'This is going to be a long trip to Cerulean City,' thought Harry and Rose as they tried to block out Kira's voice.

**Break**

"We spent two days in that cave and still we didn't find any signs of any Clefairy," said Rose with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll catch one someday," said Harry as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so," said Rose with a sigh, but soon found herself staring into the eyes of Kira whom was looking at her curiously.

"What is there something on my face?" asked Rose with a nervous glance towards Harry.

"No, I am just curious as to where you came from because I don't remember seeing you earlier," said Kira with a thoughtful look on her face. Rose's face just turned bright red in anger, but before she could strike the older girl she found herself being held back by Harry.

"Why you little, I have been traveling with you this whole time and you're saying you didn't notice me at all?" growled Rose as she tried to break free of Harry's grasp.

"Nope, but it is not important because I am only here to get the story on Harry. So Harry, tell me how long have you been babysitting this girl?" asked Kira causing Rose to struggle harder to break free of Harry's grasp.

"Kira, I am going to have to ask you to have more respect towards my friends or you will find yourself not being able to write ever again," said Harry giving Kira a cold look that caused a shiver to go down her spine.

"Yes, of course, I apologize to you. Um sorry, but I don't think I ever got your name," said Kira nervously as she tried to ignore the cold look Harry was giving her.

"My name is Rose," said Rose through gritted teeth.

"Right, well I'm sorry Rose," said Kira as she glanced at Harry and saw he was his usual cheerful self again.

"Thank you, not let's get to Cerulean City so I can get my fourth gym badge," said Harry.

"Don't you think you should take a couple days to rest your pokemon? I mean you did fight every single trainer inside of Mount Moon and even though you won, some of your pokemon did take some pretty heavy damage," said Kira not believing that the boy wanted to go straight to a gym battle without healing his pokemon first.

"He never thinks ahead," said Rose with a sigh.

"I was planning on going to the Pokemon Center first before I went to the gym," said Harry defensively.

"Yeah right," replied Rose.

"I can't wait to see you battle with the infamous Misty Wallflower," said Kira as she dreamt of the great story she would have.

"Oh, I've heard of her, she is supposedly a water pokemon master," said Rose.

"Awesome, I can't wait to fight her," said Harry with a determined look on his face.

"First let's get your pokemon healed Mr. Unbeatable," said Rose as she dragged Harry off to the nearest pokemon center.

'I am going to make the big times with this story,' thought Kira as she chased after the two.

**Break**

"You know, after your gym battle can we stay and watch one of the underwater shows that they have at the Cerulean City gym," said Rose hopefully.

"I went to see the water show when I was about six, but it wasn't really that good back then. I hope it is better now that the girls doing the show are older and more mature," said Harry.

"The Wallflower sisters are famous for putting on great shows and I know this because I did a paper on them last year," said Kira.

"Oh, well then maybe you can do another paper on the girls and leave Harry and I alone for the rest of our journey," said Rose hopefully.

"No way, the sisters may be big news, but not as big as Harry will be if he manages to make it to the Kanto Tournament undefeated," said Kira with stars in her eyes.

"I feel like a piece of meat," said Harry with a sigh.

"Hey look there is the Cerulean City gym, now you can battle for your 4th gym badge," said Kira excitedly.

"Alright, let's do this," said Harry as they made their way to the gym.

"I wish I had a seal, they are so cute," said Rose as she looked at the giant seal on top of the gym.

"Feh, Gengar is much cuter then any seal," said Harry as he patted Gengar on the head. Rose and even Kira both gave Harry a weird look because he thought a scary ghost pokemon like Gengar was cuter then a seal.

"Um, whatever you say Harry," said Rose not even bothering to make some smart comment.

"Aww man, look at all these water pokemon," said Harry as they entered the gym and came upon the giant fish tanks.

"Wow, it is like they have a small ocean in this place," said Rose in awe.

"They have much more pokemon now then they had when I last came here," said Kira as she took out a notepad and started to write some things down.

"Excuse me, but can I help you all?" asked a girl from behind the trio with red hair.

"Yeah, I'm here to challenge the gym leader for the Cascade badge. You know where I might be able to find the gym leader?" replied Harry.

"You're looking at the gym leader, name is Misty and I accept your challenge," said the girl with a smirk.

"I thought the gym leader would be older," whispered Rose to Kira as they followed Harry and Misty to the battle area.

"Word is, she used to travel with the pokemon trainer Ask Ketchum. The boy who won the orange league of few years back," said Kira.

"She must be a powerful gym leader if she traveled with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Many people believe that boy to be the next pokemon master," said Rose.

"Yeah, but if Harry manages to go undefeated throughout the Kanto region and win the tournament. They say he might take the Ketchum boy's place in the master's challenge that is coming up in a couple years," replied Kira. Both girls didn't even realize it, but they managed to have a civil conversation without glaring at each other the whole time.

**Break**

"This will be a three on three (single) match battle," said Misty as she released her first pokemon, which was a Staryu.

"Come on out Ivysaur," said Harry releasing his first pokemon.

"A grass type, smart move, but don't think that just because you have the advantage that you will be able to beat me. Staryu dive into the water," said Misty with a confident smirk.

"Don't worry, I don't need an advantage to beat you, I can do it with any pokemon," said Harry with a smirk of his own.

"Use tackle attack," said Misty.

"Behind you Ivysaur use Vine Whip," said Harry calmly. Staryu appeared behind Ivysaur and was about to use tackle on the grass type pokemon, but was knocked away by Ivysaur's vines that came out of the bulb on its back.

'Impossible, his Ivysaur trusts him so much that it didn't even turn around before launching its counter attack,' thought Misty in shock.

"It seems you are the one who underestimated me," said Harry with a smirk.

"I guess I did, I thought you would be extremely arrogant and confident, which would make it easy to surprise you, but I guess I was wrong," said Misty with a frown on her face.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf before it goes back under water," said Harry as Staryu slowly got up from the vine whip attack.

"Staryu use Harden then use Water Gun," said Misty. Staryu used harden and the razor leaves just bounced right off its skin doing very little damage. Then Staryu used water gun and Ivysaur was forced to use its vine to grip the edge of the metal block it was on or it would fall off into the giant water tank.

"Use your other four vines to grab Staryu," said Harry as Ivysaur was struggling to maintain its grip on the metal block. Ivysaur used its other vines, while trying to maintain its grip, and had them head towards Staryu.

"Staryu stop the water gun attack and diver underwater," said Misty frantically not wanting to see what Harry had planned. It was too late though because right as Staryu stopped its water gun attack, it was caught in Ivysaur's vines.

"Now Ivysaur, use Mega Drain," said Harry with a smirk. All of a sudden, Staryu was sapped of its strength and Ivysaur returned to full health with all its bruises from the water gun attack gone. Ivysaur then released Staryu and the water pokemon fell onto the metal block knocked out.

'If this is how he battles all the time then he just may go undefeated and I will be there to write the whole story of how he did it!' thought Kira with glee.

"Go Starmie," said Mist as she released her second pokemon.

"Use Razor Leaf," said Harry.

"Use Rapid Spin to deflect the attack," said Misty calmly. Starmie started to spin rapidly and easily knocked away all the razor leaves, but it still took some damage because the razor leaves came at a fast pace.

"Now use Aurora Beam," said Misty looking to end this fight quickly.

"Use yours vines to jump over it and launch yourself at Starmie," said Harry calmly. Ivysaur used its vines right away to leap over the aurora beam then used its vines again to launch itself at Starmie. Starmie was unable to avoid the tackle attack by Ivysaur because it was still trying to regain its bearings from using such a powerful attack and took a direct hit from Ivysaur.

"Your Ivysaur is well trained, you must train it every day," said Misty as Starmie slowly got up.

"I was taught by my aunt that I needed to train at every possible opportunity otherwise they would become weak and ineffective in battle. She is a firm believer that power is earned and not given," said Harry calmly.

"That may be true, but if all you do is train then you never have time to have fun and other things. Starmie use Rapid Spin then use tackle attack," said Misty. Harry noticed that Ivysaur was tiring out from the overuse of its vines and even though it had used mega drain on Staryu, it didn't recover fully from the water gun attack.

"Ivysaur use tackle as well," said Harry hoping that Ivysaur would be ok. The two pokemon collided and then flew apart from each other. Starmie landed in the water, but merely floated to the top because it was knocked out cold. Ivysaur on the other hand, managed to land on a metal block and was standing calmly, but was breathing extremely heavily.

"Down to my last pokemon, but don't think just because you beat my first two that you will be able to beat my last one. Come on out Gyardos," said Misty as she released her final pokemon.

"Return Ivysaur and come on out Dratini," said Harry as he released his second pokemon.

"Interesting, most trainers use the same pokemon until it passes out, but you change pokemon right in the middle," said Misty impressed.

"No point in getting your pokemon hurt when you know it needs rest," replied Harry simply.

"Gyardos use Hydro Pump," said Misty.

"Dratini dive into the water and then use Agility," said Harry calmly. Dratini easily evaded the hydro pump by diving into the water, but it soon emerged and started to swim extremely fast around Gyardos due to its Agility attack. Gyardos was getting upset at being unable to follow Dratini's movements.

"Now use Slam," said Harry with a smirk. Gyardos didn't even have time to dodge as Dratini delivered a strong hit to its head.

"Use tackle," said Misty not even worried that Dratini just hit Gyardos. Dratini wasn't expecting Gyardos to recover so quickly and was unable to dodge that tackle attack that knocked it into the side of the tank.

"Now Gyardos use Hyper Beam," said Misty while Dratini was dazed from the tackle attack. Gyardos powered up its most powerful attack then launched it at Dratini.

"Dive Dratini then use Ice Beam," said Harry frantically. Luck was on his side because Dratini dived underwater just in time and the hyper beam exploded behind the dragon pokemon. It the reemerged behind Gyardos and froze it solid with a powerful ice beam attack and then collapsed on a metal block and was breathing heavily. To freeze a powerful pokemon such as Gyardos took a lot out of Dratini and it was on the verge of collapsing from using such power, but then it started to glow and soon it evolved it a Dragonair. It evolved just in time because Gyardos managed to break free of its icy prison, but it was breathing heavily from all the power it had to use to break free.

"Return Gyardos," said Misty as she recalled her poke to the surprise of Rose and Kira.

"You look even better then before Dragonair," said Harry with a fond smile as Dragon wrapped around his whole body affectionately. He started to pat Dragonair on the head and ran his hand down her beautiful shiny scales.

"Congratulations on winning, as a token of your victory it gives me great honor to present you with this Cascade badge," said Misty as she handed Harry the Cerulean City gym badge.

"We did it girl, have a look at the new badge we won," said Harry as he showed Dragonair the pretty badge. Dragon just rubbed her face on Harry's cheek to show that she was happy they had won.

"Good luck on your journey," said Misty as she waved goodbye to the boy.

"I still don't understand why she recalled her Gyardos," said Kira confused.

"I was just wondering the same thing," said Rose walking besides Kira.

"She recalled Gyardos because it was too tired to face a freshly evolved Dragonair. Sometimes the best move a trainer can make is to surrender," said Harry wisely.

"If you say so, but just make sure that you never surrender because you need to remain undefeated throughout the whole region," said Kira.

"Yeah you need to remain undefeated just so Kira can get her big break," said Rose sarcastically.

"Hey, are you making fun of me?" asked Kira turning to glare at Rose.

"Oh my gosh, you noticed that pretty quick, I guess you are starting to use your brain more," said Rose in mock shock.

"Hey girl, why are females so weird?" asked Harry as he looked at Dragonair. Dragonair just glared at him, which caused Harry to throw up his hands in surrender.

"Not you girl, you are perfect, but all others seem to be a little strange," said Harry trying to calm down his pokemon. It seemed to work because Dragonair stopped glaring at him and returned to nuzzling his cheek. Harry just smiled and returned to petting Dragonair as he watched Rose and Kira argue like children.

**Break**

"Hey mom, where is dad?" asked Harry as he talked with his mother with the video phone at the pokemon center.

"Your father is out doing some yard work for me since I sprained my ankle the other day," said Mrs. Lavender.

"Oh, are you ok mom?" asked Harry worried.

"Oh I'm fine dear, but I hear you will be heading back this way soon," said Mrs. Lavender with a large smile on her face.

"Well I was planning on to, but I am going to go to Vermillion city first and then I'll teleport back home to visit," said Harry hoping that his mother wouldn't complain.

"Ok, but you better teleport back here right away after you win your next gym battle," said Mrs. Lavender with a stern look on her face.

"Yes mother," said Harry with a smile.

"Good, well I will tell your father you said hi," said Mrs. Lavender before the connection was cut.

"That was your mother?" asked Rose as she appeared behind Harry.

"Yes, that was my mom," said Harry as he turned around to face Rose.

"She seemed like a nice woman," said Rose with a smile.

"Yeah, her and dad are great. I couldn't ask for better parents," said Harry with a fond smile.

"I hope I get the chance to meet them, so I can see all your baby pictures," said Rose with a smirk.

"Not in this lifetime," said Harry as he playfully shoved Rose.

"I will find some way to make you seem less invincible," said Rose with a gleam in her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night," said Harry as they left the pokemon center.

"So can we go see one of the water shows at Cerulean City Gym please?" asked Rose with puppy dog eyes.

"Can't, the other three Wallflower sisters are out of town so they are no shows for the next month," said Harry with an apologetic look.

"Dang it, really wanted to one of those water shows," said Rose with a sigh.

"Don't worry, when they get back I will take you to go see them," promised Harry with a smile.

"You better," said Rose as she returned the smile.

**Break**

"You know it is getting creepy when you talk like that with Arbok," said Rose as she watched Harry talk with his snake pokemon.

"I think it is awesome and people will love to hear how Harry is able to speak a different language with snakes," said Kira with a gleam in her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, I am able to talk with Dragonair like this as well," said Harry before returning to his conversation with Arbok.

"Just plain creepy," said Rose with a slight shiver as she watched Harry hiss with his pokemon.

"Hey you," said a voice from behind the group. The trio turned around to see a young man wearing a cactus outfit looking at them.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" asked Harry not recognizing the person.

"Yes, my name is Harvey and I have come to challenge you to battle," said the teenager with a smirk.

'If I am able to beat the boy who is hailed as a prodigy trainer, then my popularity in the contests will sky rocket,' thought Harvey with an evil grin.

"Sure, I think I'll use Arbok since he is already out," said Harry with a shrug as Arbok slithered in front of Harry.

"Come on out Cacturne," said Harvey as he released his pokemon of choice.

"You know this guy seems familiar, but I don't remember where I know him from," said Kira with a thoughtful expression

"Strange, by the way you tossed your pokeball and how your pokemon came out, I get the feeling you are a pokemon coordinator," said Harry with a curious expression.

"You would be correct, but we can chat after I beat you. Use Bullet Seed, Cacturne," said Harvey with a smirk.

"Use poison sting to cancel out bullet seed," said Harry calmly. The two attacks exploded against each other and created a small dust cloud.

"Why would a pokemon coordinator challenge a trainer? He must realize that he is at a huge disadvantage due to the fact that a trainer trains specifically for battling and not for looking good while battling," said Rose confused by why Harvey would challenge Harry.

"It is simple, he is doing it to gain popularity with the people so that he will have an easier time in succeeding to the final rounds of a contest. Just like me, the coordinator probably realizes that Harry is a gold mine of fame, except instead of trying to write a story about Harry and his skills, he wishes to beat the unbeatable and raise his fame level for beating the unbeatable," said Kira. Rose was surprised by what Kira said, but reluctantly agreed that the shallow girl had a very good point.

"Dig Arbok," said Harry calmly.

"You're pretty good, but not good enough," said Harvey with an arrogant smirk.

"Your heart is dark and I refuse to lose to someone who heart is so impure. Arbok rise from the ground and Bind Cacturne," said Harry as he glared at Harvey. Arbok burst out of the ground in front of Cacturne, surprising the pokemon, and then wrapped itself around the pokemon.

"Cacturne use your spikes to poison Arbok and free yourself from its wrap attack," said Harvey thinking he had won the battle with that move, but was extremely shocked when Cacturne's spikes broke against Arbok's scales.

"You'll find that my Arbok's scales are extremely tough and almost impossible to pierce. I am afraid this battle is over, your plan to overcome me in battle has failed. Arbok, use bite and finish this match," said Harry calmly. Arbok didn't need to be told twice and dug its fangs into Cacturne's neck, causing the pokemon to cry out in pain before it passed out and Arbok released the pokemon from its coils. The snake pokemon then slithered back to Harry's side and enjoyed its trainer's hands as they ran through the scales on his head.

"He beat a top coordinator so easily, if Harry doesn't go through Kanto undefeated then I don't think anyone can," said Kira with stars in her eyes.

"I'm not done yet," said Harvey with a hateful glare. He refused to give up his plans of gaining popularity by beating the unbeatable, but was stopped from grabbing another pokeball when Harry's Gengar knocked him out from behind.

"Good job Gengar," said Harry as he smiled down at his best friend.

"_Should I finish the foolish human off?" hissed Arbok as he glared at Harvey's fallen body._

"_There is no need Arbok, when the time comes, he will learn the hard way that there are some that won't be as forgiving as I," replied Harry._

"_As you wish, but it would be better to deal with him now," hissed Arbok as he turned to face Harry._

"_Maybe, but for now we let him go," hissed Harry as he turned to face Rose and Kira._

"Nice battle, but don't you think you could have given the man a little break. I mean you beat him flawlessly," said Rose with a smirk.

"I didn't realize your Arbok was so strong, it was almost like its scales are as hard as a Metapod when it uses Harden," said Kira as she jotted down some notes.

"Yeah, I have been training all my pokemon to be able to withstand heavy damage, but it seems Dragonair and Arbok are the only two that have taken to it really," said Harry as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Its not unnatural to see a dragon type pokemon with that type of strength though, but to have a normal type like Arbok with that type of power is impressive," said Kira as she jotted down some more notes.

"_May I eat her please?" hissed Arbok as it glared at Kira._

"_Ha-ha, I'm afraid you can't," hissed Harry with a small smile._

"Stop talking like that, you're creeping me out," said Rose with an aggravated growl.

"Whatever you say ma'am," said Harry with a smirk before he turned his back on the girl and resumed his journey to Vermillion City.

**Break**

"Wow, Vermillion City sure is big," said Rose in awe. The trio had finally reached Vermillion City and was on their way to the pokemon center.

"The gym leader here uses electric type pokemon," said Kira.

"Hmm, I think I'll need to contact dad and have him send me one of the pokemon I caught in the safari zone," said Harry with a thoughtful expression.

"What pokemon are you planning on using against the gym leader?" asked Kira curiously.

"Well, I know most trainers tend to stick with the first six pokemon they get, but I think it would be better in the long run if I used some of my other pokemon as well, As for which pokemon I am going to use, you will just have to wait and see," said Harry with a smirk.

"Figures you would be secretive about what pokemon you would use," said Rose with a small smile.

"I hate not knowing things," grumbled Kira with a crestfallen look. Harry and Rose just laughed at that comment as they entered the pokemon center.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" greeted Nurse Joy with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, I wish to have my pokemon healed and then arrange a transfer of pokemon," said Harry with a kind smile as he placed his pokeballs on the table.

"Of course, you may use the pokemon transfer once I finish healing your pokemon," said Nurse Joy before taking the pokeballs then heading to the back room.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me what pokemon you are going to add to your team, could you at least tell me what pokemon you are removing from your team?" asked Kira hopefully.

"Fine, the pokemon I am removing from my team is Magikarp," replied Harry.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a Magikarp, but now I'm even more curious as to what pokemon you are getting from your father," said Kira as she started to jot down some notes.

"I'm going to miss Magikarp," said Harry with sad look on his face.

"You never even use Magikarp," said Rose incredulously.

"Feh, you're missing the point. He was like the second pokemon I caught, we have a special bond with each other," said Harry defensively.

"You are crazy," said Rose as she shook her head at Harry.

"Excuse me sir, your pokemon are all healed. If you wish to transfer a pokemon for another you may use that machine right over there," said Nurse Joy with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much," said Harry before heading over to the transfer machine.

**Break**

"So this is the Vermillion City gym," said Harry with an anxious look on his face.

"Let's go in already," said Kira as she interrupted the silence between Harry and his destination.

"You just can't interrupt the moment like that girl, I mean it ruins the whole mood. Now be quiet and let me have my moment," said Harry as he returned to staring at the gym.

"He does this before he enters every gym," whispered Rose to Kira whom was giving Harry a weird look. Kira didn't get the chance to reply because Harry was finally ready to enter the gym.

"Alright, let's do this," said Harry as he entered the gym with a large grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, a new challenger and he even brought his girlfriends," said a large blond-haired man. The men all around him started laughing and while the large man just gave, Harry an arrogant smirk.

"Name is Harry from Lavender Town and I wish to challenge the gym leader to a battle," said Harry with a smirk of his own.

"Name is Lt. Surge and I am the gym leader of this here gym. I accept your challenge, just be prepared to rush your pokemon to the hospital because I will show no mercy. Come on out Jolteon," said Surge as he released his first pokemon.

"Come on out Nidorino," said Harry as he released his first pokemon. This wasn't your average Nidorino because instead of purple skin, instead it had shiny black skin with blood red horn, claws, and eyes. Lt. Surge and his men were even intimidated by the appearance of Harry's Nidorino.

"Wow, I have never seen a shiny pokemon like this before," said Kira as she wrote some things down in her notepad.

"How did he ever find and catch such a fearsome looking male Nidorino?" said Rose aloud.

"Ready when you are," said Harry with a smirk that snapped Lt. Surge out of his daze.

"You'll regret challenging me boy; I'll make sure of that. Jolteon use Pin Missile," said Lt. Surge with an angry look on his face.

"Use Harden then use Horn Attack," said Harry calmly as he tried to analyze a good way to take down Jolteon. The pin missile attacks from Jolteon bounced right off Nidorino's tough skin and it then launched a barrage of horn attacks at Jolteon.

"Dodge it and use Thunder," said Lt. Surge wanting to end this battle quickly. Unfortunately, for Lt. Surge, Jolteon wasn't able to dodge all of the horn attacks and took some minor damage before it launched a thunder attack upon Nidorino.

"Absorb it, then use tackle attack," said Harry as Nidorino was hit full on by Jolteon's thunder attack. Thunder did practically no damage because Nidorino was a ground type and as such, electric attacks did very little damage to it. Lt. Surge started to growl in anger as he saw Nidorino charging towards Jolteon.

"Use Pin Missile and knock it away," said Surge.

"Use Harden and continue towards Jolteon and use take down," said Harry with a confident smirk. Nidorino used harden again and just like last time the pin missiles just bounced right off it, causing only a little damage to the ground type pokemon. Jolteon didn't even have time to respond as Nidorino crashed into it and knocked it into the far back wall. Nidorino was breathing heavily since using take down had recoil that hurt itself, but apart from that it was perfectly fine.

"It seems your pokemon is unable to battle," said Harry as he pointed at Surge's fallen Jolteon.

"Return Jolteon, come on out Raichu," said Surge as he released his second pokemon.

"Return Nidorino and come on out Farfetch'd," said Harry as he released his second pokemon.

"What's the matter, scared that your Nidorino won't be able to stand up to my Raichu," said Surge with an arrogant smirk.

"Use Sand attack," said Harry not bothering to reply to Surge. Farfetch'd swung its stick across the ground and released a powerful sand attack upon the unsuspecting Raichu.

"Now use Boomerang," said Harry to the shock of everyone present.

"What is he doing? Only a Cubone and certain other ground types can use that attack," said Rose, but stopped when Farfetch'd stick came out of the dust cloud and nailed Raichu right in the face, which did some critical damage to the electric pokemon. The stick then flew back to Farfetch'd, which was looking down at Raichu with a smirk if you could believe pokemon can smirk.

"No more playing around, Raichu use thunder on that weak little bird," said Surge angrily. Raichu powered up its more powerful attack and the whole arena started to become covered in electricity. Once it was done powering up, it released the attack and there was nowhere for Farfetch'd to hide because the whole arena was hit by the powerful attack.

"Ground yourself now," yelled Harry hoping that his plan would work. After a few minutes, the dust in the arena cleared and it showed Raichu breathing heavily, but the most surprising thing it showed was Farfetch'd unharmed, standing on top of its stick, which was planted firmly into the ground.

'He used the same trick that that little boy with the Pikachu used so many years ago,' thought Surge in shock.

"Now use Agility then Pound," said Harry with a smirk because he knew he had just won the match. Raichu couldn't even keep up with Farfetch'd speed and even if it could the pokemon was too tired to move out of the way and ended up being knocked out by a hard pound attack.

"Ha-ha, I haven't battled like that in a long time boy. Here you go boy, you've earned this," said Surge as he handed Harry his gym badge.

"Alright, that makes five total now," said Harry as he pumped his fist into the air.

**Break**

"Here you go, your pokemon are now fully healed," said Nurse Joy as she handed Harry back his pokemon.

"Thank you," said Harry as he accepted back his two pokeballs.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me that you caught such a rare looking Nidorino," said Kira with a frown.

"Such a fearsome and scary looking pokemon," said Rose with a shiver.

"I already told you why I didn't tell you about Kira and you're just going to except that," said Harry ending the conversation with the nosy girl.

"Hmph, fine be like that," said Kira angrily as she turned her back on Harry.

"So where to now?" asked Rose as she walked up besides Harry.

"Now I need to get to Lavender Town within the next hour otherwise my mother is going to kill me," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

"Get to Lavender Town in an hour? That just isn't possible," said Kira. Harry just smirked before he grabbed both girls by the arm and then teleported them out of the hospital.

**Lavender Town**

"Where is that son of ours, if he doesn't get here soon I will ground him for the next month," said Mrs. Lavender with a stern look.

"I'm sure he will be here soon honey," said Mr. Lavender with a reassuring smile. Before Mrs. Lavender could reply, three people appeared in the living room right in front of her.

"Hello mother," said Harry with a large grin.

"Harry, you know I hate when you do that," said Mrs. Lavender before she ran up to her son and gave him a big hug.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" started Kira as she started to panic.

"Harry that was a really mean trick to pull," said Rose as she calmed herself down at being teleported. She knew Harry had the ability because he had told her, but actually experiencing was way different then being told about it.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," said Harry before he introduced Rose and Kira to his mother and father.

**Break**

"So son, I hear you are planning on going through the whole Kanto region undefeated," said Mr. Lavender as he and his son were fishing in a nearby lake.

"Yeah, I figured it was the best way to prove to myself that I'm good enough to be hailed as a prodigy that people say I am," said Harry as he stared up into the sky.

"You should already know that you are a great trainer, if you weren't then you would have never have won the annual ghost pokemon tournament or been taken on as Agatha's apprentice," said Mr. Lavender as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"I know, but still, if I am able to go through the league undefeated then I will get the opportunity of a lifetime and become an elite four member," said Harry with a smile on his face.

"You know, I would usually try and tell you that there is so much more out there besides joining the Elite Four at such a young age, but I know it would be pointless. From the day I found you surrounded by all those ghost pokemon, I knew you would grow up and do great things. If this is what you really want then your mother and I will support you all the way," said Mr. Lavender with a large smile. Harry just gave his dad a large grin before giving him a big hug.

"Thank you dad, I was afraid you and mom would be disappointed in me for trying to grow up so fast," said Harry as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"You are our son, we will always be proud of you," said Mr. Lavender.

"We better get back before your mother runs your two friends ragged," said Mr. Lavender as he slowly got up.

"Yeah, Rose and Kira are probably going to kill me for leaving them behind like that," laughed Harry as he got up as well.

"Race you back home," said Mr. Lavender as he started to run.

"Ha-ha, you should know better then to challenge me dad. I am the undefeated Harry of Lavender Town," said Harry with a smirk as he ran ahead of his dad.

**Break**

"Well mom, I think it is time to return back to my journey. I mean I still have three badges left to get," said Harry as he hugged his mother.

"I know dear, but promise to call me whenever you can," said Mrs. Lavender as she wiped away some tears.

"You know I will and Dad I demand a rematch because you cheated," said Harry as he gave his father a small hug.

"Ha-ha, you're just mad you lost," said Mr. Lavender with a smirk as he released his son.

"Bye mom, bye dad," said Harry as ran off to catch up with Kira and Rose.

"Good luck son," said Mr. and Mrs. Lavender.

**Break**

"Your parents are great," said Rose with a smile.

"Yeah, they are the best," said Harry as he returned the smile.

"They sure did give a lot of useful information about you that will help with my story," said Kira as she looked over the notes in her notepad.

"I'm glad they could be of help to you," said Harry sarcastically as they made their way to Celadon City.

"Sarcasm is wasted on her, she is too absorbed in herself," said Rose as she patted Harry's shoulder.

"Yes I know, but I must never give up hope that she will one day be annoyed by one of my comments," said Harry with a smirk.

"You're such a dork," said Rose with a small laugh.

"I do try," said Harry with a laugh.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Kira as she put her notepad away. Harry and Rose just looked at each other before they both broke out laughing. Kira just looked at the two with a weird look before she got her notepad back out and started to jot down some more notes.

**Break**

"_Hey Arbok?" hissed Harry as he stared up into the night sky._

"_Yes young master," hissed Arbok as he gave Harry a curious look._

"_I was wondering, do I belong in this world," asked Harry._

"_I am not the right pokemon to be asking that," replied Arbok._

"_I feel like I belong somewhere else, and that I have a bigger purpose," hissed Harry._

"_**Even if you are from another world, we will always be at your side," said Dragonair as it lied its head down on Harry's stomach.**_

"_She is right young master, now get some sleep otherwise you will be low on energy tomorrow," hissed Arbok._

"_**We will watch over you while you sleep," said Dragonair.**_

"_Thank you both," hissed Harry as he closed his eyes and went to sleep._

**Break**

"So Celadon City is right on the other side of Saffron right?" asked Harry.

"Yep, so all we have to is cross through Saffron and we will be at Celadon," said Rose with a nod.

"How come you just don't battle the Saffron gym leader first and then go battle the Celadon gym leader," asked Kira with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know," said Harry with a sheepish look.

"Oh my gosh, are you telling me that you forgot all about the gym right here in Saffron City," said Rose as she glared at Harry.

"Tell the truth, I probably should go visit Sabrina first because if she finds out I passed through Saffron without seeing her she will kill me," said Harry with a pensive look before he headed off towards the Saffron City gym.

"Hey don't you ignore me," yelled Rose as she chased after Harry.

"Wow, he is even friends with the infamous ice queen Sabrina," said Kira aloud as she chased after Harry as well.

**Break**

"Harry!" yelled Sabrina as she glomped the boy. Normally she was cold and indifferent, but ever since she met Harry three years ago after she met the boy named Ash Ketchum, the two had become practically best friends. Harry and Gengar would also show up at random times and play pranks on her or just hang out with her. Many people thought it might be weird for an adult and child to be so close to each other, but the truth was that Sabrina was only six years older then Harry. People just thought she was older because she was a gym leader, but she had been a gym leader since she was 12. She also had a crush on Harry, but she wouldn't act on it until Harry became a few years older.

"Hey Sabrina," said Harry with a smile as he caught the girl in his arms and spun her around. Sabrina was his best friend in the whole world besides Gengar and he was happy to see her again.

"I can't believe you almost forgot to visit," said Sabrina with a pout. Rose and Kira just watched the two chat in shock because they both couldn't believe that the 'Ice Queen,' Sabrina was acting so childish.

"Yeah, about that, you see I got lost on the road of life," said Harry with a sheepish grin. Sabrina just put her hands on her hips, leaned close to Harry's face, and gave him a mean glare.

"You're lucky your cute, otherwise I would so turn you into a doll right now," said Sabrina with a smirk.

"He-he, you're the best Sabrina," said Harry with a heartbreaking smile that caused Sabrina to blush lightly.

"So are you going to introduce me to you two friends over there?" asked Sabrina as she looked at Kira and Rose.

"Oh yeah, this is Rose and that is Kira. They have been my traveling companions throughout the Kanto region," said Harry as he introduced Sabrina to the two girls. Sabrina gave the girls a heavy stare and nodded her head at them before returning to look at Harry.

"Hello," said Rose and Kira softly because both were slightly intimidated by the older girl.

"So Harry, I take it you came here for this," said Sabrina as she held out a marsh badge.

"Yes, actually I did," said Harry with a smirk, but he was completely surprised when Sabrina took his hand and placed the badge in it.

"You already earned this badge a long time ago when we first met and you managed to beat me with your Gengar," said Sabrina with a smile.

"That wasn't an official battle though and plus we didn't really beat you in a battle, but used a bunch of pranks to beat you," said Harry as he tried to hand the badge back to Sabrina.

"You and I both know that I stand no chance against if you use Gengar so stop arguing and take the badge before I kick your butt," said Sabrina with a smirk.

"Fine, fine just don't hurt me," said Harry with a smile before he gave Sabrina a quick hug.

**Break**

"I can't believe that was Sabrina we saw in there, I mean she acted nothing like what I expected from the so called 'Ice Queen,' of gym leaders," said Rose in disbelief.

"Yeah, imagine the uproar when word gets out that Sabrina just gave Harry the marshes badge because she was scared to fight him," said Kira with a glazed look. Harry was about to say something, but was interrupted when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and when it cleared a man wearing a Team Rocket logo was standing in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"Probably not the smartest idea to attack a group of people in the middle of a city," said Harry, not even bothered that the person in front of him was from the infamous Team Rocket.

"You're either stupid or incredibly brave to not fear me," said the Rocket with a smirk as he drew a pokeball.

"First a coordinator looking to build his fame, now a Rocket member that wants to try and make it through the ranks. I am starting to regret announcing that I would go through the Kanto region undefeated," sighed Harry as he drew a pokeball.

"I will make you regret mocking me boy, now come on out Mightyena," yelled the Rocket as he released his pokemon.

"Ivysaur, come on out," said Harry as he released his pokemon.

"Use Shadow Ball," said the Rocket, not wasting anytime on starting the battle.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf," said Harry. Ivysaur easily dodge the Shadow Ball and released a bunch of razor leaves upon Mightyena that took a few direct hits from the leaves.

"Grrr, use bite," said the Rocket angrily.

"Use Vine Whip to keep it at a distance," said Harry. As long as he could keep Mightyena at a distance then Ivysaur would be able to gather power for Solar beam without interruption. His plan was working too, because Mightyena was unable to get close to Ivysaur due to its vines.

"What's the matter little boy, scared to fight up close? No matter, use Agility then bite," said Rocket with a smirk as Mightyena disappeared so fast that it was able to get around Ivysaur's vines. Just as Mightyena was about to bite down on Ivysaur's back, Harry calmly announced the attack he wanted his pokemon to unleash next.

"Now, use Solar beam to finish this fight," said Harry calmly. Mightyena was too close to dodge and took a full on Solar beam that knocked it out before it even came back down to the ground.

"That's it, no more playing around with you. Sneasel and Rhyhorn come on out," said the Rocket as he released his last two pokemon.

"Come on out Arbok," said Harry as he released his second pokemon.

"Rhyhorn use Take Down on Arbok and Sneasel use Fury Swipes on Ivysaur," yelled the Rocket.

"Arbok use Dig and Ivysaur use your vines to grab Rhyhorn and throw it into Sneasel," said Harry. Arbok instantly jumped into the ground and Ivysaur used its vine to grab Rhyhorn. Usually, Ivysaur wouldn't have been able to grab Rhyhorn so easily, but the pokemon was momentarily confused because its target disappeared and was forced to stop its current attack, allowing Ivysaur the chance to grab it with its vines. Ivysaur then used its vines to swing Rhyhorn right into Sneasel that saw the attack coming to late and both pokemon slammed into the ground with Rhyhorn crushing Sneasel beneath it.

"Now Arbok, emerge and use Iron Tail on Rhyhorn and Sneasel," said Harry with a smirk.

"Get up you weak pokemon," yelled the Rocket angrily, but it was too late. Arbok burst out of the ground beneath Rhyhorn and Sneasel, which knocked both pokemon into the air. The snake pokemon then used Iron Tail to slam both pokemon back to the ground where Rhyhorn was knocked out from all the super effective attacks and Sneasel was having trouble standing.

"Stand up and finish off that Arbok with Fury Swipes," yelled the Rocket.

"Leech Seed now Ivysaur," said Harry just as Sneasel got up. Sneasel never saw the attack coming because its back was to Ivysaur and was hit right on the back of the head with the seed. It then was covered in many vines that immediately started to drain the pokemon until it was knocked out as well.

"You may have won for now, but this isn't over," said the Rocket as he recalled his pokemon and went to throw a smoke bomb on the ground, but stopped midway and fell to the ground knocked out.

"Thank you Gengar," said Harry with a smile as Gengar stood on top of the fallen Rocket member with a smirk. Harry felt something was wrong so he quickly hissed something to Arbok before he turned around to see if Rose and Kira were alright. When he turned around, he saw Kira and Rose bound and gagged by a man that was wearing the same outfit of the man Harry had just beaten.

"I see you took care of my brother quite easily, but you'll find dealing with me to be much more challenging," said the Rocket with a smirk.

"What do you want?" asked Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I want your pokemon of course and don't try anything funny or I will do more then just bind these girls," said the Rocket with a threatening gesture towards Rose and Kira.

"Fine, if you want my pokemon that badly, you can have them," said Harry with a smirk. The Rocket didn't even have time to register what was happening when Arbok came out of the ground under the Rocket and delivered a powerful head butt to his chin. Arbok then wrapped the Rocket up in its coils and squeezed him until he passed out.

"That deals with problem number two, thank you Arbok," said Harry with a grateful smile before he headed towards Rose and Kira.

"_Pathetic human," hissed Arbok as it dropped the Rocket member to the ground._

"_I agree with you completely," hissed Harry with a nod._

**Break**

"Hey girls are you ok?" asked Harry as he finished untying them both and kneeled down before them.

"Thank you so much!" yelled Kira as she glomped Harry and held onto him tightly. Rose just gave the girl a cold glare and pried her off Harry.

"It was no big deal, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," said Harry with a sheepish grin as he ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Yeah right, not unless she was getting a big story out of it," muttered Rose softly. What Rose didn't know was that Kira heard her, but instead of arguing with Rose she hung her head down in guilt because she couldn't help but think that what Rose said was true.

'Am I really so selfish?' thought Kira in shame.

"I am glad you two are ok," said Harry as Arbok slithered up to him and was carrying a bunch of pokeballs.

"_I was only able to find three pokeballs on each member," hissed Arbok as he laid the pokeballs down in front of its master._

"_Thank you my friend, now time to check to see if any were stolen," hissed Harry as he used some type of weird device to check each pokeball._

"What is that and what are you doing?" asked Rose curiously.

"This is a pokeball detector and what it does is check the signature of each pokeball. You see each person that buys a pokeball is given a unique signature to go with that pokeball. Using this device I can see if any of these pokeballs were stolen from other trainers or they belonged personally to those Team Rocket members," said Harry as he moved on to the next pokeball.

"I have heard of those before, but I thought only Elite Four members carried those," said Kira with a confused look.

"Let's just say I have some family members in high places and leave it at that," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

"Right, so were any of those pokeballs stolen from previous trainers?" asked Rose as she tried to change the subject.

"Nope, which means by law that all these pokemon now become mine," said Harry as he pocketed his pokeball detector.

"You're referring to the ancient poke laws that state that any trainer that uses a pokemon to commit deceitful acts, they are to be prosecuted and there pokemon license is to be revoked. The trainer or official authority that is responsible for apprehending such suspects is allowed to keep their pokemon as their own in hopes of providing those pokemon with a more suitable trainer," said Kira with a knowing smile.

"You really do know your stuff," said Harry as he picked up each of the pokeballs and then threw them into the air, releasing each pokemon. A worn out Mightyena, Rhyhorn, and Sneasel appeared all looking around confused at why they were being called out by the trainer that had just beat them. The other three pokemon were Houndour, Primeape, and a Vulpix, they also had a confused look on their face.

"Um, exactly what do you plan on doing with them now?" asked Rose softly.

"Just watch and see," said Harry as Arbok and Gengar started to talk with the six pokemon. Harry, Rose, and Kira just watched Harry's pokemon talk to the other six pokemon for a good five minutes before Arbok turned to face Harry.

"_Houndour, Vulpix, Sneasel, and Mightyena have agreed to join you, but the other two wish to be released back into the wild," hissed Arbok._

"_That is fine with me, I do not wish to take those whom wish to be else where," hissed Harry before tossing four pokeballs at the four pokemon whom wished to join him. The Rhyhorn and Primeape just left without a word, while Harry banished his four new pokeballs back to his parents house where they would be safe and taken care of. He would have kept them, but he already had six pokemon on him and he didn't want to get into any trouble with the authorities._

"I guess Primeape and Rhyhorn didn't want to join you," said Kira as she wrote down some notes.

"Yeah, but that's ok I mean I still got four powerful pokemon so I can't complain," said Harry with a smile.

"For some reason, I can't help but think that this isn't the first time you have been attacked by some pokemon thieves," said Rose with a knowing look at Harry.

"What can I say, I have previous experience," replied Harry with a wink before he continued to make his way towards Celadon City.

"Really, think you could tell me some of your previous experiences," said Kira with a gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe another time," said Harry with a sweat drop.

"Aww," said Kira with a crestfallen look upon her beautiful face.

"Cheer up, I'm sure we will get attacked by more members of Team Rocket in the future and you can put those stories in your little notebook," said Rose sarcastically.

"You're right, thanks for cheering me up," said Kira with a grateful smile. Rose and Harry just stared at the girl with incredulous looks on their faces, but refused to comment on the girl's weird behavior.

**Break**

"So Rose, you studied under Erika for a bit right?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I was one of her apprentice's for a year before I decided that I needed to learn everything else on my own," replied Rose as she wondered where Harry was going with this.

"Well, what is she like?" asked Harry curiously.

"Erika is a very calm person whom likes to take her time to do anything. She is probably the most patient person I have ever met and most reasonable," replied Rose.

"She is also famous for her great gardening and breeding skills of grass type pokemon," said Kira.

"Yes, she loves to garden and take care of grass type pokemon," said Rose, as she agreed with what Kira said.

"She sounds like the complete opposite of Sabrina," said Harry with a small chuckle.

"I still can't believe that was the infamous Ice Queen Sabrina that is feared by almost all trainers because of how powerful her psychic pokemon are," said Kira in disbelief.

"I know what you mean, even Erika told me that Sabrina scared her because of how frighteningly cold she was," said Rose.

"Hey don't say that, Sabrina just doesn't know how to relate to people that is why she appears cold to some," said Harry as he defended Sabrina.

"Exactly what I expected to hear from her boyfriend," said Rose with a smirk. Kira and Rose just started giggling at that while Harry glared at them.

"Whatever," grumbled Harry as he tried to ignore the two giggling girls.

"Aww don't be like that, we think it's cute that you have an older girlfriend that can keep you in check," laughed Rose.

"Yeah, I mean you two really do make a cute couple," said Kira with a wink.

"You know the next time you two get captured by someone I am not saving either of you," said harry as he crossed his arms across his chest. Kira and Rose just smiled before they both gave Harry a hug and apologized.

"Yeah, yeah get off me you little fakers," said Harry with a grin as he shook both girls off him, but they still held onto his arms.

"You know you love us," said Rose with a smirk.

'This feeling is this what it's like to have true friends?' wondered Kira as she couldn't stop herself from enjoying herself and it wasn't even while she was trying to find some information on someone.

**Break**

"Wow, so this is Celadon City," said Harry as he stared at the many large buildings with neon signs.

"Yeah, it is a beautiful city isn't it?" said Rose with a large smile on her face.

"It is said to be the largest city in the Kanto region," said Kira knowingly.

"It must be because I don't remember any of the others having so many buildings," said Harry in awe.

"I thought Saffron was slightly bigger," said Rose.

"Really, Saffron never seemed that big to me," said Harry with a shrug.

"Probably because you got around by teleporting all day instead of walking," said Rose with a playful punch.

"You make it sound like such a bad thing," said Harry with a pout.

"I wish I could teleport to wherever I wanted to go. I mean just imagine the inside scoop I could get on every story," said Kira with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok," said Harry slowly.

"Anyway, follow me and I will get us to the gym in no time," said Rose as she took the lead.

**Break**

"This will be a two on two single elimination battles. The first person to beat the other's three pokemon will be declared the winner. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute," said Rose as she was acting as referee for the battle between Harry and Erika.

"Are you ready?" asked Erika calmly as she drew her first pokeball.

"More then you know," said Harry with a smirk as he too drew his first pokeball and released his first pokemon.

"Go Vileplume/Farfetch," yelled Harry and Erika as they released their first pokemon.

"Ready, begin," yelled Rose.

"Use Poison Powder," said Erika calmly.

"Use Whirl Wind and then follow up with Boomerang," said Harry. Vileplume released a powerful poison powder into the air, but before it could reach Farfetch it flapped its wings and blew it right back at the flora pokemon. Vileplume was unaffected by its poison powder because it was resistant to most toxic attacks, but the poison powder did serve as a good distraction and it was to late for Vileplume to dodge Farfetch'd boomerang attack.

"Use the petals on the top of your head to absorb most of the attack," said Erika right before Farfetch'd stick hit Vileplume. Harry was shock to see Vileplume bend over and take the hit full on the top of her head. What surprised him more was the fact that it seemed to do very little damage to the Vileplume as it flung the stick back at Farfetch'd and the bird pokemon easily caught it.

"Your Vileplume is very strong defensively," said Harry as he tried to come up with a different strategy then using long-range attacks.

"I knew you were coming so I decided to pull out my most powerful pokemon," said Erika with a small smirk.

"That is what I like to hear, now let's really begin this match. Farfetch'd use Double Team then Agility to confuse Vileplume," said Harry with a smirk of his own. In a second, there were instantly six Farfetch'd standing in front of Vileplume and soon they were all circling around Vileplume at incredible speeds.

"Use Petal Dance to protect yourself," said Erika. Rose smirked at hearing what Erika told Vileplume to do because she had seen this combination in action before. Vileplume started to shoot many petals from the flower on its head and soon five feet all around Vileplume was covered in petals floating in the air.

"Move in and use Pound," said Harry with a little bit of hesitation. The six Farfetch'd shot forward at Vileplume, but once they got in range of the petals they came to life and started to attack the bird pokemon and its copies. The five copies of Farfetch'd were quickly destroyed and the real bird pokemon was forced to jump back because of the numerous cuts it had received from the petal attack.

"What an awesome defense," said Harry with a smile.

"You'll find penetrating my Vileplume's petals most troublesome," said Erika calmly.

"I'm sure your defense is great against pokemon that use physical attacks, but against powerful long range attacks I bet it isn't that strong," said Harry with a smirk.

"I see you were able to already see the flaw in this defensive measure, but with a pokemon like Farfetch'd, you really don't have that many choices for long-range attacks that are powerful enough to pierce through my Vileplume's defense," said Erika logically.

"True, but you can't hit what you can't see," said Harry with a smirk. Erika was about to ask what he was talking about, but was interrupted by Harry's next command to his pokemon.

"Use Agility and create the biggest sand attack that you possible can," said Harry to Farfetch'd. Once again, Farfetch'd started to move around Vileplume at incredible speeds, but this time it was kicking up as much dirt and sand as it possible could and soon a huge sand tornado had formed with Vileplume in the middle. Vileplume was looking around confused because it couldn't see through the sand, which meant it wouldn't be able to direct its petals in an effective manner.

"Now finish this with Sword Dance," said Harry. Erika just watched in horror as Vileplume was screaming in pain for the next minute before the sand tornado ended and Farfetch'd was standing on top of a fallen Vileplume, but the bird pokemon was breathing extremely heavily. Even though it managed to stop Vileplume from getting direct hits on him with her petals, it still took some damage from the petals.

'Amazing, he was able to beat through Vileplume's best defensive maneuver,' thought Rose in awe.

"Most impressive, I can see why the other gym leaders talked so highly of you," said Erika as she recalled her first pokemon and released her second pokemon.

"Victreebell come on out," said Erika calmly.

"Return Farfetch'd, you did a great job, but you're done now. Come on out Ivysaur," said Harry as he recalled his own first pokemon and released his second choice of pokemon.

"An Ivysaur, this should be an interesting battle," said Erika with a smile.

"I hope so because my Ivysaur loves a good battle. Use Razor Leaf now," replied Harry as he decided to make the first move this time.

"Counter Razor leaf with Vine Whip then use Stun Spore," said Erika calmly. Victreebell was easily able to deflect all the razor leaves away with its vines then released a powerful stun spore towards Ivysaur.

"Just like most of your grass pokemon are immune to negative effects, so is my Ivysaur," said Harry with a smirk. Erika was shocked to see Ivysaur unaffected by her pokemon's stun spore attack.

"You take training to a whole new level if your pokemon are already this powerful and you have only been a trainer for the past five months," said Erika in awe.

"What can I say, I had a great teacher. Now use Vine Whip," replied Harry. Ivysaur unleashed six vines upon Victreebell and easily wrapped the pokemon up in its vines.

'Incredible, his Ivysaur is able to control six vines. I have only seen Venusaur able to control more then that before,' thought Erika, but was snapped out of her shock as Ivysaur raised Victreebell into the air then slammed it back down to the ground.

"Now use tackle," said Harry as he hoped to finish this second battle.

"Use Frenzy Plant now," said Erika. Harry watched in awe as an incredible amount of vines came out of the ground and easily wrapped Ivysaur up in them. Each vine had large thorns on it and Ivysaur had received many cuts and bruises by the time the attack was over that it could barely stand. Victreebell wasn't any better because that attack took a lot out of it when it wasn't at full energy to begin with.

"Surrender this match, your pokemon can't even stand," said Erika calmly.

"Surrender? You must be kidding me, if I did that then Ivysaur would never forgive me. Sorry, but this match isn't over it," said Harry with confidence.

"So be it, Victreebell finish this battle with Vine Whip," said Erika with a sigh.

"Ivysaur use Vine Whip to launch yourself into the air then use Razor Leaf to finish off that Victreebell," said Harry. Ivysaur just nodded its head before it used its own vines to launch itself into the air to dodge Victreebell vines. While it was in the air it released five razors leaves at Victreebell, but only three managed to hit the grass pokemon. Harry just watched as Ivysaur fell flat to the ground because it was so low on energy it was too weak to land on its legs. 

"You are only hurting your pokemon by continuing this match," said Erika as she tried to make Harry see reason.

"You're wrong, take a closer look and realize the true power of my pokemon," said Harry as his eyes glow darkly. Erika unconsciously shivered at the way Harry's eyes were glowing and turned to look at Ivysaur and was shocked at what she saw. Ivysaur started to glow and soon it evolved into a Venusaur. It had to be the largest Venusaur she had ever seen and she watched in awe as it roared in defiance at her for thinking it would be defeated.

"Now show her your true power and finish this match with Tackle," said Harry with a smirk. His eyes stopped glowing, but his determination didn't waver not one bit. Venusaur roared one more time before it charged towards Victreebell. Victreebell was too weak to move and it took the hit straight on. Erika could only watch in awe as Venusaur easily knocked out her Victreebell in one attack.

"It seems I underestimated you," said Erika with a small smile as she recalled her pokemon. Harry just ignored Erika and jumped onto Venusaur with a large smile and congratulated it on winning the last match and evolving.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, seven badges already," said Harry as he took a look at his seven badges.

"I still can't believe you were able to come back and beat Erika with your Ivysaur," said Rose in disbelief.

"Venusaur," corrected Harry with a smirk.

"It was an amazing battle and I can't wait to see your last battle against the newly instated Viridian city gym leader," said Kira with stars in her eyes.

"Me either, but I think for the next week I am going to take a break to train my pokemon then we can teleport over to Viridian City," said Harry.

"Are you worried that the league will hire a very powerful gym leader in order to put your undefeated streak to an end?" asked Rose.

"Oh I have no doubt that whoever they put as the new gym leader will be powerful it is just that I rather be prepared then unprepared for my last gym battle," replied Harry.

"They will have to instate someone extremely powerful to fight on even ground with you, especially with your newly evolved Venusaur," said Kira with a nod.

"That is another reason I am taking a week break to train. I need to see what new abilities Venusaur has gained from evolving and what it has lost," said Harry.

"What do you mean lost? Pokemon don't lose any abilities when they evolve," said Kira with her face scrunched up.

"That is where you are wrong, all pokemon lose something when they evolve or shall I say most do," said Harry.

"Explain," said Kira.

"Well take a look at Venusaur compared to Bulbasaur in terms of speed. Bulbasaur is much faster then Venusaur when it comes to speed on the ground, but when it comes to executing attacks then Venusaur is much faster," explained Harry.

"Hmm, that is true, but overall Venusaur is much more powerful so isn't it worth the sacrifice," said Kira.

"Maybe, it all depends what situation you are in and who your opponent is. I was merely trying to show you an example of how evolution can have some bad side effects," said Harry with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I think the benefits outweigh the bad," said Kira with a smirk of her own.

"Ok enough of this conversation you two, I am getting tired of listening to you two bicker," said Rose.

"Just mad because no one is talking to you," said Kira with a small chuckle. Harry just started to laugh at that comment as Rose glared at Kira.

**Break**

"Come on out Venusaur," said Harry as he released his grass type pokemon.

"So what pokemon are you going to use to help train Venusaur?" asked Rose curiously.

"Well I sent Farfetch'd to my parents and got Scyther to help work on Venusaur's reaction speed. Let's go Scyther," said Harry as he released his second pokemon. Out of the pokeball came out a powerful looking Scyther.

"Alright Scyther, I want you to use Double Team then use Quick attack to deliver small hits to Venusaur using side of your blades. Venusaur, I want you to try and block or dodge as many of Scyther's hits as you can," said Harry. Right as Harry finished giving his pokemon the orders, the training began to increase Venusaur's reaction speed.

**Break**

"Hello dear, how are you doing?" asked Mrs. Lavender with a kind smile.

"I am doing good mother, just got done training Venusaur for the day," said Harry with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that dear, but don't forget to spend time with those lovely girls. I'm sure they get pretty bored without you around to brighten their days," said Mrs. Lavender with a wink.

"Mother, cut that out," said Harry as he fought back his blush.

"Oh my baby has grown so fast, well I have to go make dinner for your father so I will talk to you later baby," said Mrs. Lavender.

"Bye mother," said Harry before closing the video link with his mother.

**Break**

"Here we are, Viridian City Gym," said Rose.

"Yeah, I can already feel my eighth badge," said Harry with an anxious look in his eyes.

"If you manage to get this last badge on your first try, you will have gone throughout the whole Kanto region undefeated," said Kira.

"When I meant go through the whole Kanto region undefeated, I meant winning the Kanto grand tournament as well without being defeated," said Harry before he entered the Viridian City gym.

**Break**

"Welcome to the Viridian City Gym, I am Rob the newly instated gym leader of this city," said a tall man with a large smile. He had sun kissed blond hair and was very handsome, but he seemed to be more into his looks then into pokemon battling.

"Name is Harry and I intend on winning my last badge by beating you so let's begin," said Harry with an anxious look on his face.

"Well then let me tell you how we will be battling then. This will be a two on two battle with each trainer choosing two pokemon to battle with and the person to knock out the others two pokemon first is the winner," said Rob with a smirk.

"Hmm, you must not be originally from the Kanto region if you suggest that type of battling style," said Harry with a knowing look.

"You would be correct in thinking that because I am originally from the Johto region," said Rob as he released his two pokemon. The pokemon he released were a Feraligator and Pinsor.

"Come on out Venusaur and Arbok," said Harry as he released his two pokemon.

"Interesting combination, but let's see how it stands up to my two pokemon. Pinsor use Double Team then Quick Attack, Feraligator use Water Gun to cover for Pinsor," said Rob with a smile.

"Venusaur use Vine Whips to destroy all those Pinsor and Arbok use Poison Sting to get rid of that Water Gun then use Dig," said Harry. This was his first real double battle, but he was confident in his pokemon abilities to come out the winners. Venusaur managed to destroy all the clones, but was unable to hit the real one in time and took a hard hit from quick attack. Arbok got rid of the water gun with poison sting and then quickly dug underneath the ground.

"Pinsor use Metal Claw on Venusaur and Feraligator keep your eyes open for that Arbok," said Rob with a serious look upon his face.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf on Feraligator and let Pinsor through," said Harry to the surprise of Rob. Feraligator was so busy looking out for Arbok that it failed to notice the razor leaf attack until too late and took heavy damage from the super effective attack. Pinsor was able to get right above Venusaur with its Metal Claw, but before it could land the hit, Arbok burst out of the ground beneath Pinsor and delivered a powerful head butt attack to Pinsor's chin. Pinsor flew all the way back to Feraligator because of how powerful the hit was.

"Now Venusaur follow it up with Vine Whip and Arbok use Poison Sting," said Harry with a smirk.

"Pinsor get up and use Metal Claw to deflect all those vines. Feraligator use Hydro Pump to block the Poison Sting attack," said Rob as he tried to regain the upper hand. Pinsor managed to knock away all the vines from Venusaur and Feraligator not only blocked the poison sting attack, but the hydro pump was so powerful it managed to head knock the attack away and go straight for Arbok.

"Use dig Arbok," said Harry calmly. Arbok once again, dug underneath the ground and the hydro pump attack passed right through the spot it used to be.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf and don't stop until I say so," said Harry. Venusaur just roared before it launched a barrage of endless razor leaves upon Feraligator and Pinsor. The grass type pokemon was releasing so many razor leaves that Feraligator and Pinsor didn't have any room to counter attack.

"Pinsor use Agility and stop Venusaur from releasing those razor leaves," said Rob.

"Arbok come out of the ground and bind Pinsor," said Harry. Just as Pinsor was about to fly towards Venusaur at incredible speeds, Arbok burst out from the ground underneath of it and wrapped the pokemon up in its coils. Rob watched in horror as Pinsor struggled to break free, but Arbok's grip on his pokemon was too strong and soon Pinsor fell limp in Arbok's coils.

"Now Venusaur use Vine Whip while still launching Razor Leaf upon Feraligator," said Harry. Feraligator was already having trouble with dodging all the razor leaves that it was unable to dodge Venusaur's powerful vines and was instantly knocked out from the super effective attack.

"It seems that you are as good as they say," said Rob as he recalled his pokemon.

"Woohoo, that makes number eight," yelled Harry happily, as he congratulated his pokemon on their victory.

**Break**

"I see you managed to win your eighth badge Harry," said Agatha as she was waiting for him outside the gym.

"Auntie Agatha," said Harry happily as he ran up and hugged the older woman.

"Wait a minute, is that the same Agatha from the Elite Four?" asked Kira in awe and disbelief.

"Yeah, I was in shock too when I found that out," said Rose with a smirk as she watched Harry and Agatha chat with each other.

"Is there anyone that Harry doesn't know?" asked Kira in awe.

"So Auntie Agatha what are you doing here?" asked Harry with a large smile.

"Well the first reason I came here was to congratulate you on winning your eighth gym badge and the second reason I have came here for was to give you a warning," said Agatha whom went from cheerful to serious in an instant.

"What is wrong?" asked Harry curiously.

"Take us somewhere private first," said Agatha with a stern look. Harry just nodded before he grabbed hold of his Aunt and teleported both of them to a secure place. Rose and Kira just shouted when they saw the two disappear, but it was pointless because the two had already disappeared.

**Elsewhere**

"What has you so worried Auntie?" asked Harry worried.

"I have come to warn you that the Elite Four have found out that the leader of Team Rocket has become interested in you," said Agatha gravely.

"Hmm, I take it then that Team Rocket will probably try something at the Kanto Grand Tournament?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but we will be working behind the scenes to try to stop their goals at all costs. You are to important to the future of the Elite so we will be pulling out all the stops," said Agatha with a reassuring smile.

"I guess I will have to make sure I train extra hard this month so that I will not only be prepared for the Indigo League, but also for Team Rocket," said Harry with a smirk.

"I expect no less from my apprentice and I also expect you to win that Tournament without any trouble," said Agatha with a stern look.

"Of course Auntie Agatha, I mean what kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my word and allowed myself to get beaten when I said I would go undefeated," said Harry with a sheepish grin as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're not quite a man yet, but you are well on your way to becoming a great man," said Agatha as she ruffled Harry's hair.

"Well I better get going before Rose and Kira get extremely upset and beat me up. Do you need help getting back?" said Harry.

"I may be old, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks of my own," said Agatha as she disappeared into the shadows with a laugh.

"Bye Auntie Agatha," said Harry before he teleported away.

**Break**

"Sorry about that, but my Aunt wanted to talk to me alone," said Harry with a nervous chuckle.

"We figured that much so we decided to wait for you here," said Rose as she got up and approached Harry.

"Any chance you'll tell us what you two talked about?" asked Kira shyly with a pen and paper in hand.

"Sorry, but this is private business," said Harry with an apologetic look.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," said Kira with a sigh as she put away her pen and paper.

"Anyway, what do you plan on doing until the Kanto Grand Tournament starts in a month?" asked Rose curiously.

"I plan on going up into the Indigo Plateau and training my pokemon to the fullest," said Harry to the shock of both girls.

"You plan on training in the Indigo Plateau? Do you realize that only the Elite Four go there to train because of how dangerous it is there?" asked Kira in shock.

"Harry, I know you are strong, but I think you should reconsider that idea," said Rose seriously.

"Listen, this is something I need to do and I hope you'll understand, but I'll be going there alone," said Harry with a frown.

"Oh I see how it is, you are just going to ditch us after all we have been through," said Rose with a glare.

"Yeah, what she said," said Kira even though she really didn't want to go with him to the Indigo Plateau.

"Sorry, but it is something I have to do and I hope you can forgive me. I hope to see you both and the Kanto Grand Tournament," said Harry before he teleported away.

"Grrr, sometimes he makes me so mad," said Rose as she stomped away.

"Yeah, but you and I both know that you'll be there to cheer him on at the Kanto Grand Tournament," said Kira with a smirk.

"Meh, I'll think about it," said Rose as she stuck her nose up into the air.

**Break**

"Alright Gengar, you ready to begin training?" asked Harry as he looked down at his best friend.

"Gengar," replied Gengar with a large grin. Harry just smirked before he and Gengar took off into the large mountains that were in front of them and would take them into the heart of the Indigo Plateau.

"Let's do it then," said Harry with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is that lazy bum? If he doesn't show up after I came this whole way to see his match I will kill him," said Rose angrily.

"Yeah, if he doesn't show up then my story will be incomplete," said Kira sadly.

"Wow, I guess I better show up then," said a voice behind the two girls. Both girls turned around to see a smirking Harry.

"Harry," yelled Rose and Kira before they glomped him.

"Hey girls it is good to see you both again as well, but could you get off me because I need to breathe," said Harry as he started to turn blue.

"Sorry," replied Rose and Kira with sheepish looks on their faces.

"So how have you two been doing?" asked Harry as he got up from the ground.

"I returned to Celadon City after catching some new grass pokemon. I got to spend some time with my mentor, Erika, so I had a good month," said Rose with a shrug.

"I went over to my parent's house and worked on editing my story on your adventures through the Kanto region," said Kira with a sheepish smile.

"Well sounds like you both had a good month," said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, so you ready for the tournament?" asked Rose with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, my first match is tomorrow on the water field," said Harry with a confident grin.

"It's a good thing you have such a powerful water pokemon in Dragonair, otherwise you would be at a disadvantage," said Kira.

"Just make sure you don't lose in the first round, because that would be very embarrassing to go through the whole region undefeated just to be beat in the first round," said Rose with a playful nudge.

"I don't plan on losing at all, let alone the first round. You'll see, I'll make sure to rock the whole competition in my first match," said Harry with a smirk.

**Break**

"On the right side of the field we have Harry of Lavender Town and on the left side of the field we have Mia of Viridian City," yelled the referee as he introduced the two opponents. The crowd went crazy and started to cheer on both contestants of the match.

"This will be a three on three battle with the first person to knock out all three of their opponent's pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the match begin," said the referee.

"Come on out Seal," yelled Mia as she released her first pokemon.

"Gyardos let's do this," said Harry as he released his first pokemon. The crowd stared in awe as a large Gyardos came out and roared defiantly into the air.

"Don't be scared seal, he is just trying to intimidate us," said Mia as she tried to calm her pokemon down.

"Gyardos dive into the water and use tackle on seal," said Harry with a smile.

"Seal use Ice Beam and freeze Gyardos underneath the water," said Mia with a smirk. Seal jumped into the air and launched a powerful ice beam that froze water solid, but it was only powerful enough to freeze the surface of the water so Gyardos was still swimming towards Seal underneath the ice.

"Break through that ice and bind that Seal," said Harry, not worried in the least that his pokemon might get hurt breaking through such thick ice. Mia watched in awe and disbelief as Gyardos broke through the ice as if it was a minor obstacle and wrapped Seal up in its tail.

"Try to break free Seal," said Mia desperately.

"Hold it until it passes out Gyardos," said Harry calmly. He knew that Seal would not be powerful enough to break free so he just calmly waited for the pokemon to pass out. He didn't have to wait long before seal passed out and Gyardos released Seal from it's grasp.

"Seal is unable to battle, victory goes to Gyardos," said the referee.

"You tried your best Seal, but now it is time for rest. Come on out Cloyster, it is your turn now," said Mia as she released her second pokemon.

"Hmm, a Cloyster, better be careful of it's ice attacks," said Harry.

"Cloyster jumped into the water then use Hydro Pump on Gyardos," said Mia.

"Gyardos follow that Cloyster and try to get in close without getting hit by any of its attacks," said Harry. Gyardos quickly jumped into the water after Cloyster, but had to immediately dive to the side as a powerful hydro pump that came at it underneath the water. Unfortunately, for Cloyster, Gyardos was surprisingly fast underneath the water and was easily able to dodge all the ice pokemon attacks.

"Now Gyardos, use Hyper Beam," said Harry.

"Using Hyper Beam while underneath the water? You must be crazier then I thought," said Mia, but instantly went silent as Gyardos powered up a hyper beam and shot it directly at Cloyster. Mia was so shocked that Gyardos was able to pull off the hyper beam that she forgot to tell her pokemon to dodge the attack and Cloyster took the beam of energy straight on. The hyper beam was so powerful that it knocked Cloyster clear through the water and into the wall on the other side.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Gyardos is the winner," said the referee as Cloyster floated to the top of the water with swirls in its eyes.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, I went undefeated throughout the whole Kanto region for a reason," yelled Harry to Mia.

"I didn't realize that you were the trainer that went through the whole region undefeated. Looks like I really shouldn't be underestimating you, so no more playing around. Come on out Kingler," said Mia as she released her last pokemon.

"You are a strong opponent and I do hate to beat on girls, but I plan on winning this tournament. Gyardos use Water Gun," said Harry.

"Kingler use Bubble Beam," said Mia. The two attacks collided with each other and canceled each other out.

"Try to get closer to Kingler and use Ice Fang," said Harry.

"Wait until it gets real close then use Vice Grip," said Mia. Gyardos was about to bite down on Kingler, but was stopped when Kingler managed to get its claw around it's neck with a vice grip.

"Now Kingler use Slam," said Mia. Kingler was in the motion of lifting Gyardos up when it stopped midway due to its arms being frozen solid.

"You may have stopped a direct hit, but my attack still managed to deal some damage to Kingler," said Harry as he pointed to Gyardos fang that was touching the crab pokemon's arm.

'He is too good, just when I thought I had him it turns out that he planned the whole thing,' thought Mia with a frown.

"Now finish this with a Hyper Beam," said Harry with a smirk.

"Are you crazy? At that range both our pokemon will be severely hurt," yelled Mia, but it was too late because Gyardos had already powered up the attack and released it at point blank range at Kingler. The beam hit the panel that Kingler was standing on and a huge explosion rocked the stadium with dust and smoke covering the whole arena. When it finally cleared, it showed a Gyardos standing the water and breathing heavily, while a Kingler was on the other side knocked out.

"Kingler is unable to battle, Gyardos is the winner. The winner of the match is Harry from Lavender Town," said the referee. The crowd erupted into large cheers as Harry managed to beat all of Mia's pokemon with just using only one of his own pokemon.

"Thanks for the great match," said Harry as he extended his hand towards Mia.

"You're Gyardos is really strong, it was an honor to fight against such a powerful opponent," said Mia with a smile as she shook Harry's hand.

"I look forward to the next time we meet," said Harry before he left the arena to find Rose and Kira.

**Break**

"I see you got yourself a Gyardos now, must have been training real hard in order to have tamed such a powerful pokemon," said Rose with a small whistle.

"It took me awhile, but I think I managed to train Gyardos pretty well," said Harry with a fond smile.

"Wow, after seeing that match I wouldn't doubt that all your future opponents will be bringing out their strongest to battle with you," said Kira in awe.

"Yeah, I probably should've waited until the competition got down a little before I brought out Gyardos," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

"You think," said Rose sarcastically.

"Oh well, let's go see what terrain I will battle next in," said Harry before he led the way to the competition building.

**Break**

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Scyther is the winner. The victor of this match is Harry of Lavender Town," announced the referee.

"Alright, just one more terrain left and I'll move on to the quarter finals," said Harry as he recalled his pokemon.

"That was a great battle, I hope we meet again because I would like a rematch," said Andy with a smile as he shook Harry's hand.

"I look forward to it," said Harry with a smirk of his own.

**Break**

"You must have trained your pokemon really hard because you have not used more then one pokemon to beat all your opponents' pokemon," said Rose.

"Well I like to think I did a good job training my pokemon," said Harry with a grin.

"Your last battle will be on the ground terrain seeing how you already won on water and grass," said Kira.

"Yeah, I have just the pokemon in mind too," said Harry with a smile.

"You're probably going to use Nidorino or Arbok," said Rose knowingly.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," said Kira with a nod.

"I need new friends because you two know me too well," said Harry as he shook his head playfully. Both girls playfully slapped him on each of his arms and gave him mock glares.

**Elsewhere**

"Sir, I have just found out that I will be battling the boy in my last battle before the quarter finals," said a Rocket member as he kneeled before the Boss Rocket.

"Excellent news, it is time for us to require the boy they say is unbeatable," laughed Giovanni with an evil grin.

"Yes sir, I will not fail," said the Rocket member before he disappeared from the room.

**Break**

"For the last battle of the day we have Harry of Lavender Town on the left and on the right we have Memphis of Fuchsia City," said the referee. Harry took the time to get a good look at his opponent and saw that he was covered from head to toe in black ninja garbs.

'He must be of ninja descent,' thought Harry.

"Now let the battle," started the referee, but was interrupted when a large barrier sprung up around the arena. The referee was about to call for some help, but was knocked out by Memphis whom had suddenly appeared behind the referee.

"I take it you are from Team Rocket," said Harry not even fazed by the turn of events.

"I see you are not surprised, I guess you have been expecting something like this to happen," said Memphis impassively.

"You can say that, but I don't have time to chat with you. I plan on winning this tournament and if I have to beat you to move on then so be it," said Harry as he grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Good, then prepare yourself because I will show you no mercy," said Memphis before he released his first pokemon, which turned out to be a Haunter.

"Return Haunter," said Harry with a bored expression. Memphis watched in horror as his pokemon bowed its head to Harry then returned to its pokeball.

"What?" said Memphis in shock.

"There is not a ghost pokemon in the world that would dare stand up to me since I have past the ghost trials a long time ago. I can sense that most of your pokemon are ghost pokemon too, that's too bad," said Harry with a smirk as he released his Arbok.

"Hmm, you may have stopped me from using my ghost pokemon, but you'll find that I have a few that easily make up for that lost," said Memphis as he released two Ninjask and a Shedinja.

"Should've figured that a Rocket wouldn't fight fair," said Harry as he released a second pokemon. His second pokemon was none other then his peculiar looking Nidorino.

"What a beautiful Nidorino, I think after I beat you, I will add it to my collection of pokemon," said Memphis with a smirk.

"You keep dreaming, now Arbok use Dig while Nidorino use Horn Attack," said Harry calmly.

**In Lavender Town**

"Hunny you need to calm down, I'm sure Harry will be fine," said Mr. Lavender.

"That is my baby out there and if you think I am going to sit around while he is in trouble that you got another thing coming," said Mrs. Lavender with a fierce glare.

"Yes ma'am, I'll go get the car ready," said Mr. Lavender as he ran out the door.

**In the Stands**

"Those dumb Rockets, they must be really dumb to pull something like this in the middle of the tournament," said Rose.

"I don't know, they must have pretty good connections in the league if they managed to pull this off without being found out," said Kira with a worried expression.

'She is right, to be able to get past security without any detection obviously means they have some pretty good connections within the tournament,' thought Rose with a worried expression.

**Back with Harry**

"You have put up a good fight, but you don't really think your two pokemon stand a chance against my three do you?" said Memphis with a small chuckle.

"You're underestimating the power of my two pokemon and that will be your downfall. Now Arbok use Dig until there are tons of holes within the ground and Nidorino try to take out those Ninjask," said Harry.

"Ninjask use Agility to confuse Nidorino and Shedinja use Shadow Ball on Arbok when it comes out of the ground again," said Memphis with narrowed eyes. The two Ninjask started to circle around Nidorino at incredible speeds and the ground type pokemon was started to become confused because it wasn't able to follow their speed. Shedinja kept trying to hit Arbok with shadow ball, but the snake pokemon would always go back underground before it could hit it.

"Ninjask use supersonic on Nidorino then finish it off with quick attack," said Memphis with a smirk.

"Nidorino try to ignore the supersonic for a few more seconds, Arbok is almost ready," said Harry calmly. Nidorino just nodded its head before it was hit by two supersonic attacks on both sides, but somehow managed to fight off the affects of the attacks.

"You're only wasting my time boy, you don't stand a chance," said Memphis.

"Time to finish this once and for all, Arbok emerge from the ground and turn this arena into a blaze of a fire," said Harry with a smirk. The whole arena watched in silence as Arbok emerged from the ground next to Nidorino and then to the shock of everyone launched a powerful Flamethrower into the hole it emerged from. Memphis watched in horror as Arbok released a flamethrower so powerful that it traveled underground and emerged out of every other hole that was created by Arbok when it had used dig repeatedly. The two Ninjask were unprepared for the attack and were completely caught in the flames because they didn't realize they were standing over a hole. Shedinja managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, but it still took some damage from the heat of the flame.

"Now Nidorino while Shedinja is confused, use Horn Drill to finish this battle," said Harry with a confident smirk. Memphis watched in horror as Nidorino came charging towards Shedinja and delivered an instant knock out to his pokemon with its horn drill attack.

"Impossible," said Memphis in disbelief.

"You were too confident in your abilities and now you pay the price. Gengar please deal with the Rocket member," said Harry impassively. Memphis soon found a large Gengar in front of him and before he could react, he was fast asleep on the ground from hypnosis. Right as Memphis fell unconscious, the barrier around the arena fell down and many officer Jenny came rushing in to check on Harry and arrest Memphis.

"Are you ok?" asked Officer Jenny with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I would like to take those Ninjask and Shedinja off your hands because I think I would be a much better trainer for them," said Harry as he pointed at the confiscated pokeballs.

"First we have to see if they are stolen, but if they aren't then according to the law they are yours if you still want them. I would also like to extend the league apologies for allowing this to happen and you will be compensated for the trouble," said Officer Jenny before she turned to leave.

"Good job Arbok and Nidorino," said Harry as he approached his pokemon, but stopped when he saw Nidorino glowing. Harry just watched Nidorino evolve with a smirk on his face as his pokemon looked even cooler then it did before. It was still pitch black in color and had red claws on its hands and feet with blood red eyes. It had evolved into one scary looking Nidoking that would make any trainer think twice before battling against it.

"_I expected a better battle from a trainer that was so experienced in the ninja arts," hissed Arbok in disappointment._

"_I'm afraid that no matter how many battles we win, people will always underestimate me until I get older and look more like a hardened pokemon trainer," hissed Harry as he rubbed Arbok's head._

"_Humans are so foolish," hissed Arbok in delight as it enjoyed the rubbing Harry was giving it._

"Ok, will you please stop talking to your snake in that dang language? I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it is just creepy," said Rose with a shiver.

"Incredible battle, though I do wonder how Arbok was able to use a fire attack like that with such power," said Kira curiously.

"Well, I taught Arbok a few fire attacks after I heard there was a powerful female trainer who had taught her Seviper to use fire attacks. I figured if she could do it then why couldn't I?" replied Harry with a shrug.

"You must be referring to the Battle Frontier trainer Lucy, she is the only trainer I know that has a Seviper with the ability to use fire attacks," said Kira with a nod of her head.

"Don't tell me you wrote a paper on the Battle Frontier trainers?" said Rose with a sigh.

"Of course, I do not just limit myself to league trainers," said Kira with an indignant look.

"That's interesting, but I'm starving so can we continue this conversation somewhere else where there is food?" asked Harry as he recalled his Nidoking, but left his Arbok out.

**Break**

"Excuse me miss, how may I help you both?" asked Nurse Joy with a kind smile.

"I was hoping you could tell me if my son was staying here or not. His name is Harry Lavender," said Mrs. Lavender with an impatient look on her face.

"Oh yes, he stays here, but right now he is out seeing who he will battle against in the quarter finals," said Nurse Joy cheerfully.

"Looks like we will just have to wait for him to get back," said Mr. Lavender as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe they are still holding this silly tournament after what happened to my little boy," said Mrs. Lavender angrily. Mr. Lavender just kept silent; knowing this his wife was not in the mood to listen to reason now.

**Break**

"Looks like you have an easy first opponent, I mean from the battle I saw of him he uses only rock type pokemon," said Rose.

"He probably has some steel type pokemon as well since he is mainly an offensive trainer," said Kira knowingly.

"Feh, I'll worry about it tomorrow when I have my match with the dude," said Harry with a smirk.

"Harry James Lavender!" yelled a voice. Harry just froze and opened his eyes to see his mother stomping towards him with an angry look upon her face.

"Oh no, this can't be good," said Harry as he started to shake nervously.

"Let's go Kira, we best get out of here and watch what happens from a distance," said Rose as she grabbed Kira's arm and dragged her off.

"Hi mom," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

"Don't you hi mom me, do you know how worried I was when I saw you battling that Team Rocket member? I want you to quit this tournament right now because it is too dangerous," said Mrs. Lavender with a stern look.

"Mother, you know I can't quit now, if I do that then I won't be able to join Auntie Agatha and her organization," said Harry loudly.

"I don't care, you could have got seriously hurt and I don't want to see my only child get hurt," said Mrs. Lavender with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I promise you that nothing will happen to me and if it does I will return home with you ok," said Harry before giving his mother a tight hug to calm down the hysterical woman.

"You better make sure nothing happens to you or I promise to heal then beat you up myself," said Mrs. Lavender as she hugged her son tightly.

"He-he, I'll make sure to keep that in mind," said Harry with a small chuckle as he let go of his mother.

"Good, now come on and show me where you are staying so I can make sure you have kept everything tidy," said Mrs. Lavender as she wiped her eyes clear.

"Yes mother," said Harry as he led the way to where he was staying.

**Break**

"For the first match of the quarter finals we have Harry of Lavender Town against Felix of Petalburg City. This will be a two on two single elimination match, now let the match begin," yelled the referee.

"Come on out Skarmory," said Felix as he released his first pokemon.

"Dragonair come on out," yelled Harry as he released his first pokemon. Dragonair came out in all her glory and the audience was in awe of seeing such a powerful and rare pokemon.

"I expected no less from such a powerful trainer such as yourself, but don't think for a moment that you'll beat me easily. Skarmory use Steel Wing," said Felix with a determined look in his eyes.

"Use Safeguard," said Harry calmly. Dragonair threw up a powerful shield that easily deflected Skarmory's steel wing attack.

"Now use Dragon's Rage," said Harry. Skarmory barely had time to dodge before a powerful green blast flew right past the spot it was just in.

"Your Skarmory is very powerful and fast, but I'm afraid it will not be enough to win this match," said Harry with a smirk.

"We will see about that, use Aerial Ace," said Felix with a smirk of his own. Skarmory dived towards Dragonair before it disappeared and reappeared behind the dragon pokemon to deliver a powerful hit.

"Good job Skarmory," said Felix.

"Dragonair use Blizzard," said Harry calmly. Dragonair quickly shook off the hit and soon its eyes started to glow and the air started to become colder. Soon the whole arena, not just the battlefield, was starting to become covered in snow that was falling from the air.

"What is going on?" asked Felix curiously.

"There is a legend about Dragonair, stating that they have the ability to change the weather. Well today I will show you that it isn't just a legend, I hope your Skarmory can still fly with its wings frozen," said Harry with a smirk. Felix watched in horror as the snow got heavier and Skarmory's wings actually started to freeze up from the extreme cold. Luckily, for the audience, the weather didn't get to cold outside the battlefield otherwise they would have been frozen stiff just like Skarmory. Skarmory unable to fly with frozen wings, crashed to the ground with a loud thud, but before it could recovered Dragonair wrapped it up in its coils. It wasn't too much longer before Skarmory passed out and the weather returned to normal.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonair," announced the referee.

"Incredible, in a fight where I should have had the clear advantage, you turned it around on me, but I am not out yet. Come on out Steelix and show everyone your power," said Felix as he released his second pokemon.

"Dragonair, you'll need to be extra careful this fight," said Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Steelix use Dig and get ready to strike down that Dragonair," said Felix with a confident smirk.

"Use Safeguard until Steelix emerges," said Harry quickly. Dragonair stood there with a large shield protecting it from the sides, front, and back, but it didn't protect the dragon pokemon from below.

"Now Steelix use Bind on Dragonair," said Felix. Steelix burst out from the ground right beneath Dragonair, which launched the dragon pokemon into the air, but it didn't get far before the large steel pokemon wrapped Dragonair up in its steel tail.

"Dragonair use Ice Beam on Steelix," said Harry urgently. Dragonair quickly launched a strong ice beam that hit the steal pokemon right on. Steelix tried to ignore the pain, but Dragonair wouldn't let up and soon it was forced to released the dragon pokemon so it could escape the ice beam.

"You ok Dragonair?" asked Harry with a bit of worry. Dragonair was breathing heavily, but nodded its head nonetheless to show that it was still good to fight.

"Use Rock Throw," said Felix trying to regain the upper hand. Steelix used its powerful tail to hit the ground and launch some pretty large boulders at Dragonair.

"Use Hyper Beam to hit the ground right in front of Steelix," said Harry. Dragonair powered up a powerful hyper beam and then launched it at the ground in front of Steelix. Felix was so confused by the move that he forgot to tell his pokemon to dodge that the blast exploded right in front of Steelix, which knocked the large pokemon back from the huge explosion. Dragonair also took some damage because it was unable to dodge all the boulders after releasing such a powerful beam of energy at Steelix. Both pokemon were at there last breath and the next attack would determine the outcome.

"Hurry and finish this battle with a tackle attack," said Felix quickly, hoping that it would get to Dragonair before it recovered.

"Use a weak ice beam to freeze the ground in front of you," said Harry. Steelix was almost upon Dragonair, but the pokemon used ice beam like its trainer told it to and soon the steel pokemon was sliding across the battlefield right by the dragon pokemon.

"Now finish it with Dragon's Rage," said Harry with a smirk. Steelix was still have trouble regaining its balance and was unable to dodge the attack. The green ball of flame crashed right into Steelix and knocked the pokemon out.

"Steelix is unable to battle, winner is Dragonair. The winner of this match is Harry of Lavender Town," said the referee.

"Yeah, great job Dragonair," said Harry as he hugged his pokemon. Dragonair just rubbed its cheek against Harry's in show of affection.

**Break**

"Semi-finals here I come," said Harry excitedly.

"You are allowed to use six pokemon in your next battle, but knowing you, you'll probably only use 2 or 3," said Rose with a smirk.

"I still can't believe you've only be forced to use one pokemon against all your opponents," said Kira in disbelief.

"I guess I just got lucky," said Harry as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Call it whatever you want, but that doesn't deny the fact that you are one of the few trainers ever to only have to use one pokemon to beat all your opponents," said Kira.

"I don't think Harry knows the meaning of what it takes to be a rookie," said Rose with a playful nudge.

"Really, he battles like he has been doing it for years," said Kira with a shake of her head.

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it," said Harry with a smirk, which caused both girls to roll their eyes at him.

"You're so modest," said Rose, before she and Kira broke out laughing at Harry.

"You two are just jealous, hmph," said Harry before sticking his nose up in the air.

**Break**

"Return Scyther, come on out Venusaur," said Harry as he released his third pokemon. His opponent was on their sixth pokemon, but he had managed to severely hurt his first two pokemon so he switched them out when the opportunity came up.

"Stop switching out your pokemon, are you scared to fight to the end like a real man," said Mike as he released his last pokemon, which turned out to be a Blaziken.

"There is no point in leaving out weak pokemon when you know they won't last much longer," replied Harry as he waited for his opponent to attack.

"Whatever, this time I won't let you recall your pokemon because I am going to knock it out completely," said Mike.

"I always did like a challenge," said Harry with a smirk.

"Blaziken use flame kick," said Mike angrily.

'He is so angry that it his clouding his judgment,' thought Harry with a sigh.

"Venusaur use Vine Whip to knock Blaziken off course," said Harry calmly. Venusaur wasted no time in releasing eight vines that went straight for Blaziken. Blaziken managed to dodge six of the vines, but took direct hits from the last two, which effectively interrupted its attack.

"Use Flamethrower on the ground and keep doing it until I say stop," said Mike with a smirk.

'Hmm, he plans on heating the ground so much that Venusaur will have no safe place to maneuver to,' thought Harry as he watched Blaziken continuously cast flamethrower at the ground. You could see the smoke coming off the ground and the rocks were melting because the ground had become so hot.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf then Frenzy Plant," said Harry. Venusaur just grunted because it was suffering due to the heat, but followed the command nonetheless. Blaziken was forced to redirect its flamethrower to destroy the razor leaves. The fire pokemon was so busy destroying razor leaves that it was unaware of the large vines that burst out of the ground all around the pokemon until it was too late.

"You had a good strategy, but time to end this," said Harry as Venusaur directed the vines to capture Blaziken. Blaziken was instantly caught in the vines and the thorns on the vines started to dig in its skin.

"Jump high into the air to get out of those vines," said Mike urgently. Blaziken was about to use its powerful legs to jump into the air, but Venusaur immediately used its vines to wrap its vines around the legs of the fire pokemon.

"Finish this Venusaur with Solar Beam," said Harry calmly. Mike watched in horror as Venusaur powered up for a solar beam so fast then released it upon his pokemon. Blaziken had no way to dodge the attack and took the Solar Beam straight on. The vines around Blaziken released the fire pokemon right before the solar beam struck it and the fire pokemon was launched clear across the battlefield, before it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur. The winner of this match is Harry of Lavender Town. The final round will be between Harry of Lavender Town and Guru of Saffron City," said the referee.

**Break**

"Wow, congratulations, you made it to the final round undefeated," said Kira in awe.

"Thanks," said Harry with a small blush. He was getting tons of praises from friends, family, and from people he didn't even know.

"Yeah, I didn't think you could do it at first, but I guess I was wrong," said Rose with a playful smirk. Harry was about to respond, but as soon as he walked into the pokemon center the lights came on and a bunch of people screamed out congratulations.

"Congratulations," yelled everyone in the center. Harry was in awe at seeing so many people from his hometown here and smiling at him.

"Oh Harry, I am so proud of you," yelled Mrs. Lavender as she gave her son a big hug.

"You did good son, just when I thought I couldn't be more proud of you," said Mr. Lavender with a smile as he patted his son on the back.

"Thanks mom and dad," said Harry as he held back his tears.

"Oh my boy, I am proud of you as well, but I want you to know whether you win or lose it won't matter to us. You'll always be number one in our book," said Mrs. Lavender with a proud smile as she released Harry.

"She is right son, so don't feel like you have to win because there is no shame in losing," said Mr. Lavender with a proud smile of his own.

"Thanks guys, but if it's all the same to you two, I plan on winning," said Harry with a smirk.

"Same ole Harry," muttered Rose with a smirk.

"You keep talking like that then I won't let you have any of the cake they made for me over there," said Harry as he pointed to the corner where some people were talking.

"I'll be good," said Rose quickly as she saw the huge cake.

"Ha-ha, come on and I'll introduce to everyone from my hometown," said Harry as he dragged Rose and Kira off to family and friends.

**Break**

"_You're opponent, he will not be as easy to beat as the others," hissed Arbok._

"_I know, he has already won the Johto League and now he is in the finals of the Kanto Grand Tournament," replied Harry as he stared up into the night sky._

"_He may not be an easy opponent, but worry not, we will not lose to him," hissed Arbok confidently._

"_I have full faith that none of you will let me down, but I will not push you to win. Just fight to the best of your abilities, that is all I ask," hissed Harry with a smile._

"_You need not worry about us young master, I promise to at least take down two of your opponent's pokemon," hissed Arbok with a sadistic look in its eyes._

"_Ha-ha, I have no doubt you will my friend, I have no doubt you will," hissed Harry with a grin as he patted Arbok on the head._

**Break**

"The final round of the Kanto Grand Tournament is between Harry of Lavender Town and Guru of Saffron City," said the referee.

"It is honor to battle you," said Guru with a bow. He was a man in his late thirties, but don't let his age fool you, he was still a very powerful trainer.

"Likewise, but just so you know, I have too much riding on this battle and I won't lose," said Harry with a fire burning in his eyes.

"I like your spirit, but we shall see. Come on out Alakazam," said Guru as he released his first pokemon.

"Hmph, I am going to show you why psychic pokemon fear me. Come on out Haunter," said Harry with a smirk.

"A Haunter, good choice, but don't think for a moment you have the advantage. Alakazam use Psychic," said Guru calmly.

"Ala," said Alakazam before its eyes started to glow.

"Haunter shake it off then use Night Shade," said Harry quickly. Haunter was having trouble shaking off the psychic attack and actually took some serious damage before free and launched night shade upon Alakazam.

"Use Psybeam to break free," said Guru. Harry was shocked when he saw that Alakazam was actually able to concentrate enough through the night shade attack to launch a Psybeam at Haunter.

"Use Shadow Ball now," said Harry. Haunter quickly formed a shadow ball at threw it the incoming Psybeam. The two attacks collided and fought for dominance over each other, but in the end both attacks canceled each other out.

"Your Haunter is powerful," complimented Guru with a nod.

"So is your Alakazam, but I am afraid it is time to end this. Haunter use Hypnosis," said Harry.

"Alakazam use Hypnosis as well and show him that psychic pokemon can hold their own," said Guru with a smirk. Both pokemon eyes started to glow and they stared each other down, knowing that whoever gave in first would lose the match. They continued to stare at each other for a full five minutes and the strain of using hypnosis was showing because both pokemon had sweat dropping down their faces. Finally, after ten minutes, Alakazam staggered before it fell to the ground asleep because Haunter had managed to overpower it. Haunter was so tired from trying to overpower Alakazam that it could barely keep itself afloat in the air.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, winner is Haunter," said the referee.

"Return Haunter, you're in no shape to continue," said Harry as he recalled his pokemon.

"I guess I underestimated your Haunter, but do not worry. I will not make the same mistake with the rest of your pokemon," said Guru as he released his second pokemon.

"You better not," replied Harry with a smirk as he too released his second pokemon.

**Break**

"This has definitely been the best battle of the whole tournament," said Rose as she watched the battle.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that Guru was able to beat Harry's Dragonair. That is one of his most powerful pokemon," said Kira, her eyes never leaving the battle.

"Yeah, that Slowbro of his was incredibly powerful, but the way he came up with a plan with Farfetch'd to beat it was ingenious," said Rose as she and Kira continued to talk about the battle.

Harry and Guru had been battling for the past hour and each trainer was giving it their all in order to become winner of the Indigo League. Guru had managed to beat Harry's Nidoking, Dragonair, and Farfetch'd, Harry still had one healthy pokemon left and two other that were practically drained. Harry had managed to beat Guru's Alakazam with Haunter, Slowbro with Farfetch'd, Typholsion with Arbok, Vigoroth with Arbok, and Pidgeot with Pinsor. On the screen it showed that Guru was down to his last pokemon and Harry still had a good three left, but his Arbok and Pinsor were so worn out from their battles that they wouldn't last long, no matter what pokemon Guru called out.

"I wonder what Guru's last pokemon will be," said Rose curiously.

"Whatever it is, it will no doubt be powerful, so I hope Harry is prepared. It would be so horrible if he came all this way just to lose," said Kira.

**Down with Harry and Guru**

"Looks like I'm down to my last pokemon," said Guru as he drew his sixth pokeball.

"Me too, my other two are in no condition to battle," said Harry with grin.

"It is time for you to meet my most powerful pokemon, come on out Tyrannitar," said Guru as he released his last pokemon. A huge and powerful Tyrannitar came out of the pokeball and roared into the air, letting all know it was unafraid.

"The power coming off your Tyrannitar is amazing, but I'm afraid that it will be nothing compared to the power of my last pokemon. Meet the lord of the ghost pokemon, Gengar," yelled Harry. The crowd watched in awe silence as the sky grew dark and the temperature of the stadium dropped about 20 degrees. Gengar soon appeared in front of Tyrannitar with a large sadistic grin on its face and the sky continued to stay dark.

"Such a powerful pokemon, this truly will be a battle for the ages. Tyrannitar use Earthquake," said Guru with a smile.

"Gengar avoid it by taking to the air then use shadow ball," said Harry calmly. Gengar just smirked as Tyrannitar started to stomp on the ground and create massive seismic activity. The ghost pokemon just avoided being caught off balance on ground by floating in the air; it then powered up a large black ball and threw it at Tyrannitar. Tyrannitar was hit directly by the shadow ball, but it seemed to have no effect because the large pokemon didn't even flinch.

"Impressive, but that attack was not even close to being powerful enough to hurting my Tyrannitar. Now use Hyper Beam," said Guru.

"Double Team," said Harry quickly. Eight Gengar were now in front of Tyrannitar, but it didn't matter because when Tyrannitar launched its hyper beam, it didn't just fire one shot that would fade away, but held it so that it was a continuous stream. Tyrannitar then turned its head in a complete 180 and destroyed every Gengar and landing a devastating hit on the real one. Gengar was knocked all the way back to where Harry was and landed on the ground with a large thud.

"To be able to fire a Hyper Beam continuously like that is incredible," said Harry in awe as Gengar got up slowly.

"My Tyrannitar may not be able to move as quickly as other pokemon, but I promise you that it makes up for that in defense and offensive power," said Guru with a smirk.

"Guess it is time to take off the kids gloves, Gengar use Shadow Ball at 90 power," said Harry with a smirk of his own. Gengar just mirrored Harry's smirk before it raised its hands above his head and started to form a large shadow ball.

"Brace yourself Tyrannitar and power up another Hyper Beam," said Guru. Tyrannitar spread out its feet, but as it tried to power up another hyper beam it faltered.

"You have to give your pokemon to recharge after using a Hyper Beam, you are now completely open to my Gengar's attack," said Harry with a wide smirk. Gengar finished powering up the shadow ball and threw it at Tyrannitar. The crowd watched in awe as the shadow ball tore up the ground as it made its way to Tyrannitar. Tyrannitar threw its arms up, caught the ball in its chest, and tried to hold it from pushing it back, but the effort was futile because in the end, the shadow ball carried off the Tyrannitar before the pokemon crashed into the stadium wall on the other side and a huge explosion shook the stadium.

"Impossible," said Guru in disbelief as he saw his Tyrannitar lying on the ground, when the dust clear, and it was struggling to stand up. Gengar was on the other side of the stadium breathing hard as it fell to one knee. It was used to beating its opponents by sneaking up on them, but Tyrannitar was so powerful defensively it was forced to putting almost all of its power in one attack.

**Break**

"It seems your nephew has won this match," said Lance with an approving nod.

"Yes it seems so, but I'm surprised he didn't use Gengar's true power to finish off Tyrannitar quickly," said Agatha.

"What do you mean?" asked Prima curiously.

"His Gengar is no ordinary ghost pokemon; it would be like saying that Lance here is just an ordinary trainer whom likes to train dragon pokemon. That Gengar is special, just like Lance's Dragonite," said Agatha to the shock of Prima.

"Interesting, he will make a fine addition to the Elite Four if he manages to pass all the exams," said Lance with a nod.

'He will pass the exams and with flying colors, then he will take my place in the Elite as the number one Ghost pokemon trainer. Not even Lance will be able to stand up to his power once he inherits his full powers,' thought Agatha with a smirk as she looked down at the battle to see that the match was over.

**In the Stadium**

"Oh my god, he did it. The idiot actually pulled of wining the Indigo League undefeated," yelled Rose as she got up and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

"I can't believe it, he actually won. He actually won," said Kira in disbelief and shock.

"Of course he won, you didn't think my boy would lose now did you?" asked Mr. Lavender with a proud look on his face.

"I was so worried that Gengar would get hurt to, but it just goes to show that I am not cut out to be a pokemon trainer like my little Harry is," said Mrs. Lavender with a fond smile.

"Yeah, he sure has the gift for raising pokemon," agreed Mr. Lavender with a grin.

"I still can't believe he won by going undefeated throughout the whole league," said Rose with a smile as she shook her head in mock disbelief.

**Down In the Battle Arena with Harry**

"Well, that certainly was a most enjoyable battle," said Guru with a large smile as he shook Harry's hand.

"Yeah, we will have to do it again sometime," said Harry with a smirk.

"I agree, but for now you better go accept your trophy," said Guru as he pointed behind Harry where a large committee was heading towards him with huge trophy.

"Yeah, until we meet again," said Harry with a wave as he headed towards the Indigo League committee.

"Until we meet again young Harry," said Guru with a small smile before he turned to leave the stadium.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ala, another boring day," said Sabrina as she flopped down on her bed.

"Ala," replied Alakazam with a nod of its head. Sabrina shared such a deep connection with her psychic pokemon that whenever she was feeling a certain emotion they usually felt that way as well.

"I hate to say this, but I miss Harry being around. He hasn't sent me a letter in six months that insensitive jerk," grumbled Sabrina.

"Hey, I'm not that insensitive," said a voice. Sabrina bolted up with Alakazam ready to get rid of whoever it was if they posed a threat to his trainer. The voice came from a man standing in the doorway with a large grin on his face and a large cape covering his back.

"Who are you?" asked Sabrina suspiciously.

"Aww, Sab-chan, don't you remember me?" asked the man with a large smile as he came into view.

'Wait a minute, messy hair, emerald green eyes, and calls me by that annoying nick name Sab-chan,' thought Sabrina, before she squealed and glomped the man to the ground.

"Harry," yelled Sabrina with a large smile as she hugged him tightly.

"It is good to see you again too Sabrina," said Harry as he smiled down at the girl in his arms. He now stood at an impressive 5'8, with a very athletic build, and hair messy as ever.

"You jerk," said Sabrina as she suddenly hit Harry hard in the arm before getting up and turning her back on him. Harry rubbed his arm and got up slowly with a confused look on his face.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Harry confused.

"It has been two years since I last seen you and you stopped sending me letters about six months ago. I know you're a big shot in the Elite Four, but that doesn't mean you can forget about me," said Sabrina angrily.

"I'm sorry, it just I was undercover for the past six months and didn't get much free time, but I have come to make it up to you," said Harry with a grin. Sabrina hated grin because it always made her want to smile no matter how angry she was.

"I don't see how you can," said Sabrina as she fought down her smile.

"What is I told you that I have an all expenses paid, month long vacation to the Orange islands and I want you to come with me," said Harry with a grin.

"Really? Just you and I like old times?" asked Sabrina with a hopeful look, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"You got it, but since you're mad at me I'll just go ask Rose or Kira if they want to come instead," said Harry sadly as he started to leave, but was tackled to the ground.

"No way am I letting you take either of them, besides you owe me for making me worry so much about you," said Sabrina with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am, ferry leaves for the orange islands in a week so meet me in Vermillion City on Friday at 10 am at the docks," said Harry before he teleported away with a silly grin on his face.

"Bastard, I hate when he does that," growled Sabrina, but the large smile on her face never disappeared as she started to pack her stuff.

**Break**

"Hey you showed up," said Harry as walked towards Sabrina whom had just appeared via teleportation.

"Of course, did you think I would miss a chance to go on vacation," said Sabrina with an indignant look.

"I'm glad you came, I sure have missed you," said Harry before taking Sabrina's bags and getting on board the fairy.

"You have changed Harry, but I like it," said Sabrina with a small smile as she followed him aboard.

**Break**

"So tell me, how is it being an Elite Four member?" asked Sabrina curiously.

"Meh, not as great as you would think or people would like to believe to tell the truth. The first year was full of exams and trials that you had to pass in order to be excepted as a member and that's not even an official Elite Four member. You are more like personnel until you are powerful enough to challenge one of the Elite Four of whatever region you look over and take their place," said Harry with a sigh.

"So, which member did you beat?" asked Sabrina with a knowing smirk.

"What makes you think I beat one of the Elite Four members?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Oh please, with an ego like yours, you probably couldn't wait challenging a member as soon as possible," said Sabrina as she playfully hit Harry on the arm. No one else would ever see this side of her except Harry, because he is the only one able to get her to act like this.

"If you must know, I beat my Aunt about eight months ago, but it won't be public knowledge for another two months when she finishes up the rest of her own business and announces she is retiring from the League," said Harry.

"Wow, not many people can boast that they can fight on equal ground with your Aunt. Out of all the Elite Four in every region, she had to be in the top 5 in regarding power and skill," said Sabrina.

"Yeah, I was forced to use everything I had to beat her and I still just barely beat her," replied Harry as he remembered the grueling battle with his Aunt.

"Well, you beat her and that is what counts so congratulations," said Sabrina before she gave Harry a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks," said Harry with a light blush.

"Now tell me about which islands we will be visiting," asked Sabrina curious as she rested her head on Harry's shoulders.

"You're going to like this, we are going to be staying at Lightning Island for most of our vacation," said Harry with a huge smile.

"Lightning Island, but no ferries go there because it is off limits to everyone," said Sabrina confused.

"Yes well, let's just say I have special permission so we don't have to worry about getting in trouble with the law. In fact, tomorrow we will be leaving this ferry to travel on the speed boat that I have arranged for us and I will be driving us to Lightning Island myself," said Harry with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so great. Maybe we will get to see the legendary bird Zapdos," said Sabrina hopefully.

"I assure you that you will see much more then Zapdos," said Harry mysteriously.

"What are you planning Harry?" asked Sabrina with a mock glare.

"You'll see when we get there," said Harry before flicking Sabrina on the nose.

"That's it, I will just have to force it out of you," said Sabrina with a laugh before she jumped on Harry and the two started to wrestle.

**Break**

"Here is your boat sir, but a word of advice, be careful of the wild Lapras herds because they will attack if you get too close," said the Captain.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind and thank you for everything Captain," said Harry as he shook the man's hand.

"Just doing my duty young man, you may take off whenever you want," said the Captain before bowing to Sabrina then leaving the room.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this?" asked Sabrina with a worried tone in her voice.

"One of the many things you need to learn in the Elite is to how to be able to drive almost all vehicles of transportation. Trust me, I know how to operate this boat," said Harry before hopping in.

"Ok, but at the first sign of a crash I am teleporting away and leaving you on your own," said Sabrina with a smirk as she hopped into the boat as well.

"Your loyalty to me is astounding," said Harry sarcastically as he started the engine.

"I don't want to hear that from a boy who always promised he did nothing wrong before something blew up," said Sabrina with a chuckle.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, well at least not until something blew up then I had did something wrong," replied Harry with a smirk. Sabrina and Harry just laughed before he decided it was time to take off and sped off from the large ferry.

**Break**

"You see that right there?" asked Harry as he pointed to three large islands.

"Yeah, I take it those are the islands of fire, ice, and lightning," said Sabrina as she took a good look at each island.

"Yep, the one on the far right is Lightning Island," said Harry as he pointed to Lightning Island.

"It is a beautiful looking island," said Sabrina with a small smile.

"Just wait until you see all the different kinds of pokemon that stay there," said Harry before speeding up the boat.

"Speaking about pokemon, have you got any new ones in the past two years?" asked Sabrina curiously.

"I've got quite a few new friends, I'll have to show you to them later," answered Harry.

"I look forward to meeting them," said Sabrina.

"You'll like them, they are great, but for now I am going to let Dragonair out because she loves swimming in the water," said Harry before tossing a pokeball out over the boat. Out of the pokeball came out a beautiful yet powerful looking Dragonair.

"Wow, she is even more beautiful then when I last saw her," said Sabrina as Harry slowed down the boat so Sabrina could pet Dragonair.

"Yeah, she is not only beautiful, but much stronger then when you last seen her," said Harry as he watched Dragonair rub its cheek against Sabrina's face in affection.

"I don't doubt that, you should let Gyardos out as well. I bet he would like to swim around as well," said Sabrina with a small smile.

"How did you know I brought Gyardos along?" asked Harry with a smirk as he threw a second pokeball into the ocean and out came a large Gyardos.

"I see Gyardos is still as friendly as ever," said Sabrina sarcastically as she watched the large dragon pokemon go swim off on its own.

"Aww, he is friendly when he wants to be, but right now he can feel the power coming from each island and he is anxious to test his own skill against those powerful pokemon. He just loves to prove himself in battle that is all," said Harry as he defended his pokemon.

"Well at least he is always ready to battle," said Sabrina as she continued to pet Dragonair.

"Alright Dragonair and Gyardos try to keep up because I am picking up the speed," said Harry as he increased the speed. Dragonair and Gyardos just nodded before they started to swim right beside the boat at the same speed.

**Break**

"Return Dragonair and Gyardos, I'll let you come out to play again later," said Harry as he recalled his two pokemon.

"Wow, so this is Lightning Island?" asked Sabrina as she looked at the beautiful forest and exotic pokemon.

"Yep, come on out Arbok and Seviper," said Harry as he released two more pokemon. Out of the pokeballs came his ever-faithful serpent pokemon Arbok and Seviper.

"A Seviper heh, should've figured you would get as many serpent pokemon as you could get your hand on," said Sabrina with a smirk as she patted Seviper on the head.

"Seviper is actually Arbok's mate," said Harry to the surprise of Sabrina.

"I see, well what a lucky man to find such a beautiful looking Seviper," said Sabrina with a smile as she continued to pat Seviper on the head.

"_Why are we on the island of the lightning bird?" hissed Arbok curiously._

"_I am here on vacation with a friend, but I have business with Zapdos and I would like for you and Seviper to protect Sabrina in case Zapdos tries anything like he usually does," replied Harry._

"_I like your mate, I will make sure she is safe," hissed Seviper._

"_You need not worry young master, we will protect your mate with our lives from the overgrown bird," hissed Arbok with a nod of its head._

"_Ok first off, she isn't my mate so stop calling her that you silly snakes," hissed Harry with a smirk._

"_She may not be your mate now, but she will be," hissed Arbok before he joined his own mate beside Sabrina._

"Meddlesome snakes," grumbled Harry.

"You okay there?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah just fine, just talking with Arbok," said Harry with a fake smile before he returned to glaring at his pokemon.

"Right, well come on because I want to see more of this island," said Sabrina.

"Alright, I'll show you some great pokemon watching spots," said Harry with a smile as he led the way through the forest.

**Break**

Harry and Sabrina had traveled all around the forest and beaches that littered Lightning Island and enjoyed it immensely. Sabrina was surprised by how well Harry knew the island, but no matter how many times she asked how he knew the island so well, he just wouldn't tell her. He showed her the many different types of pokemon that lived on the island and was even able to show her the best spots for finding great fruit and vegetables that littered the island. Overall, Sabrina was having a great time with Harry and couldn't have asked for a better vacation.

"Ok, now that we have seen everything not on the mountain, it is time to climb the mountain and show you what lives there," said Harry with a grin.

"Oh, there is more to see?" asked Sabrina with a playful grin.

"More then you can imagine and if you are a good girl I'll introduce you to Zapdos," said Harry with a smirk as he ran up the steps leading up the mountain.

"Hey, you better introduce me to Zapdos or I will hurt you," yelled Sabrina as she chased after Harry.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Sab-chan," yelled Harry as he made sure to stay in front of Sabrina, but not run too fast.

"That's it, I told you not to call me that. I am so going to kill you," yelled Sabrina angrily.

"_Humans, they are so weird," hissed Seviper as she followed behind Sabrina._

"_I agree, but he is still our master so we best keep up," said Arbok as he started to pick up the speed._

"_Yes hunny," hissed Seviper as she followed beside her mate._

**Break**

"Wow, I know this is Lightning Island, but I expected there to be more rock pokemon on the mountain then lightning type pokemon," said Sabrina, as she looked around at all the lightning pokemon.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised by the amount as well when I first came here, but you get used to it," said Harry.

"I'm surprised as Seviper and Arbok aren't trying to eat the many Pikachu and Pichu," said Sabrina with a smirk.

"This is not their territory so they know better then to attack those pokemon no matter how hungry they are," said Harry with a smirk as he looked towards Arbok.

"_I fear not the great bird of lightning," hissed Arbok with a fierce glare._

"_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that because I still remembered what Zapdos did to you last time you tried to attack one of the pokemon on his territory," hissed Harry with a loud laugh._

"I wish I could understand what you say to your pokemon," said Sabrina with a frown.

"Now you know how I feel when you converse with your Alakazam," said Harry with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Sabrina before she smacked Harry on the arm.

"You're so mean," said Harry as he rubbed his arm in mock pain. Sabrina was about to say something, but shut her mouth when she sensed something powerful heading towards her and Harry.

"Ah, so he has finally felt our presence has he," said Harry as he looked up towards the sky.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Sabrina slightly scared by the huge power.

"Sabrina, I would like to introduce you to the Lord of Lightning, Zapdos," said Harry as he pointed to the sky where a large bird was heading towards them at great speeds.

"That is Zapdos?" asked Sabrina in awe as the large bird pokemon started to land before the duo. Zapdos screeched aloud before it shot a bolt of lightning at Harry. Sabrina screamed for Harry to move, but Harry just smirked as the bolt hit him.

"How are you not being hurt by that lightning attack?" asked Sabrina in awe and disbelief.

"I'll explain to you in just a second, right now I need to talk to Zapdos," said Harry with a reassuring smile before he turned to face Zapdos.

"**What brings you here?" asked Zapdos in Harry head. He was communicating with Harry through telepathy because his scar gave him a connection to the great bird of lightning.**

"**I just wanted to show my friend a good time for her vacation so I came to the island that I love staying at. It is good to see you again my friend," said Harry with a smile.**

"**You enjoy disturbing my sleep and showing up unannounced," said Zapdos with a heavy glare.**

"**He-he, don't be like that you know I missed you," said Harry with a chuckle.**

"**You are lucky that I have chosen you worthy or I would fry you where you stand," said Zapdos before closing the link and flying off into the sky.**

"Same ole Zapdos," said Harry with a smirk before he turned to face Sabrina whom was still in shock.

"Sabrina, are you ok?" asked Harry with concern.

"Why didn't you tell me that Zapdos and you shared a bond with each other?" asked Sabrina as she snapped out of her shock. Harry just gave her a surprised look before he realized that Sabrina must have been able to tap into their conversation with her psychic abilities.

"You are without a doubt the most powerful psychic human in the world to be able to tap into a conversation between myself and a legendary pokemon," said Harry with a smirk.

"You still didn't answer my question," said Sabrina with a glare.

"No one knows to tell the truth, but my Auntie Agatha. Zapdos doesn't want word to get around that it has allowed itself to obtain a trainer because it thought that it would make it seem weak and invite unwanted visitors to its island," said Harry.

"I guess I can understand that, but next time you better not scare me like that because I thought you were about to be killed," said Sabrina as she wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to do that," said Harry as he hugged Sabrina and rubbed her back.

**Break**

"So Sabrina, how have you enjoyed your vacation so far?" asked Harry as he laid down on the ground next to Sabrina as they stared up into the star filled night sky.

"It has been the best two weeks ever, thank you for this Harry," said Sabrina as she snuggled into Harry's chest.

"Would you like to stay here for the next two weeks or go somewhere else?" asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around Sabrina.

"I like it here, besides it doesn't matter where we go as long as I get to spend time with you," said Sabrina with a small blush.

"It won't work," said Harry suddenly and seriously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sabrina as she turned to look Harry in his eyes.

"A relationship between us won't work Sabrina and it isn't because of the age difference," said Harry as he looked down at Sabrina with an apologetic look.

"Then why won't it work," demanded Sabrina as she sat up and glared down at Harry.

"I don't have much time here before I go back to my original world," said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sabrina confused.

"Sabrina, I am not from this dimension/world whichever way you want to say it. Gengar told me how I got here, why I was sent here, and how much time I have left before I am sent back," said Harry as he explained everything to Sabrina. Sabrina was shocked to learn that he was sent here from another world when an evil wizard tried to kill him and his family, but he somehow saved them all by using what he called 'magic,' to beat the evil wizard.

"So you see, we will never work out because I will be leaving soon," said Harry sadly, as he got up slowly.

"Take me with you, you said so yourself that you won't be leaving for another two years so by that time you can find a way to take me with you," said Sabrina desperately.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, but it is too risky and you could possibly die trying to force your way back to my world with me," said Harry with a shake of his head.

"If you didn't have to go, would you consider a relationship between us?" asked Sabrina as tears ran down her face.

"You know that if I didn't have to go, I would take you up on that offer in an instant, but as things stand we best save ourselves the pain by just staying friends," said Harry sadly, as he hugged Sabrina tightly so she could cry against his chest.

"I won't give up Harry, there are very few things I have in my life and I won't lose you," said Sabrina with a determined look in her eyes.

"I know you won't and that is what worries me most," said Harry with a small smile.

**Break**

"Well looks like our vacation time is over, I take it you'll be going back to do Elite business," said Sabrina with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I promise to send you a letter or visit at every possible opportunity," said Harry.

"You better or I will have to kick your butt," said Sabrina with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, same ole Sab-chan," said Harry before he gave Sabrina a quick peck on the cheek and teleported away.

'No matter what, I will find a way to be with you Harry,' thought Sabrina before she teleported away as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"James, where are the kids?" asked Lily as she took down another death eater.

"The Order is getting them to Hogwarts as we speak. We just need to hold off these bastards until they come back," said James as he dodged a killing curse and sent another stunning spell at a death eater.

"Hey Prongs, want some help?" asked Sirus as he took down a death eater sneaking up behind James.

"Good to see you Padfoot, but where is Moony?" asked James as they fought back to back.

"He is helping the order get the kids to Hogwarts, looks like it is just the three of us until they get back," said Sirus with a smirk as he took down another death eater.

"I don't like this at all, I mean I know Voldemort is back, but why would he be attacking Diagon Alley so soon?" asked Lily as she dodged a crucio curse.

"I don't know, but if that bastard shows up I'll kill him for using Allie for his sick ritual," growled James as he cut down a death eater.

"No offense and I don't mean to bring up bad memories, but I still owe him for taking away my godson," said Sirus with a grim look as he took down two death eaters. He may not have liked his family, but he had to admit that the spells they taught him as a boy were extremely useful for taking down death eaters.

"I agree with you on that, I still owe him for taking my little cub," said Remus as he came out of nowhere and started to battle with the group.

"Moony, you're a sight for sore eyes," said Sirus happily.

"Remus did you get all the kids to Hogwarts?" asked Lily worried.

"Yes, but a few did get hurt on the way. Madam Pomfrey will get them fixed up in no time I am sure," said Remus as he gave Lily a reassuring smile.

"That's good, now let's show these Death Eaters why they don't mess with the Marauders," said James as he got his second wind.

**Break**

"Wow, what a crazy ride," said Harry as he landed on the roof of some large bank.

"Gengar," said Gengar as he shook his head.

"Well buddy, let's see if I still have the rest of the gang," said Harry as he threw three pokeballs into the air. Out of the pokeballs came Seviper, Arbok, and Dragonair all a little confused at their new surroundings.

"_The air here reeks of death," hissed Arbok._

"_Yes, I have to agree, the smell is intoxicating," hissed Seviper in pleasure._

"_I'm glad you two enjoy it because I will need you two to go around and take down all those that prove a threat, but be careful," hissed Harry._

"_It seems our young master is finally letting us do what we want to any pathetic human that dare crosses us," hissed Arbok in glee._

"_No, you are only to destroy those that carry a dark mark on their arm and leave everyone else alone unless they attack you first. Dragonair and Gengar will be coming with me, so I trust you two will behave to an extent," hissed Harry with a stern look on his face._

"_Do not worry young master, my mate and I will behave," hissed Seviper in amusement._

"_Let us be off, I am getting hungry," hissed Arbok before it burrowed into the ground._

"_Until we meet again young master," hissed Seviper before digging a hole of her own in the ground._

"I swear, those two cause me so many headaches that I am starting to wonder why I keep them around," said Harry as Dragonair wrapped around him.

"Gengar," said Gengar as he pointed off in the direction where many explosions were going off.

"Looks like trouble, we better go see if anyone needs help," said Harry before he started to leap from rooftop to rooftop.

**Break**

"Damn it, they got us surrounded," said James as he tried to control his breathing. He had been battling hard with his wife and best friends at his side, but they were outnumbered and it was taking their toll on the group. They were now surrounded on all sides by Death Eaters and were too exhausted to fight them all off.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Potters. What an unexpected pleasure," said a taunting voice as a Death Eater stepped forward.

"I recognize that voice anywhere," said Sirus in disgust.

"Malfoy," growled James angrily.

"I see you recognize me, I am greatly honored, but that hardly matters since your life will be over soon," said Malfoy with a smirk behind his mask.

"To think I will die to a ferret like Malfoy, what a horrible though," laughed Sirus.

"If you think a scum like Malfoy will be the death of me then you got another thing coming," said James in outrage.

"I will have to agree with my idiot of a husband," said Lily with a smirk.

"Well Padfoot, looks like only you will be dying at the hands of Malfoy," said Remus with a smirk of his own.

"No way, if you all aren't going down with me then I'm not going," said Sirus in outrage.

"I grow tired of listening to you blood traitors and mudbloods, finish them," said Malfoy as he launched a killing curse at the group. The other Death Eaters all launched their own killing curses as well and the group could only watch in horror as they were about to be killed.

"Dragonair use Safeguard," said a voice from above the group. Before the killing curses hit the group, a large green shield surrounded the group and absorbed the entire killing curse, which was a feat though impossible until now.

"What is that?" asked Lily, as she pointed to a large serpent like creature that had appeared in front of them.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think it just saved our lives," said Sirus dumbly.

"Now Dragonair use Hyper Beam," said the voice, but this time it was coming from besides the group.

"I don't know who you are, but," started Malfoy, but he didn't get the time to finish when a powerful beam of energy hit him and every other Death Eater. The beam was so powerful that it knocked every Death Eater back a good 20 feet before they all fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow, did you see that?" asked Sirus in awe.

"I think we all saw that Padfoot," said Remus trying to hide his own shock.

"Sorry I showed up so late, but I just kind of got here," said the man with a chuckle.

"Oh my god, James he looks just like you," said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Oh it seems I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Harry," said the boy with a smile as he extended his hand. Sirus, Remus, Lily, and James just stood there in shock not believing their eyes.

"Harry," choked James as he stared at the boy whom was only a few inches shorter then him. He was about to say more about the air grew cold and all of a sudden a large black and purple blob appeared out of nowhere.

"Stupefy," yelled Lily reflexively. The blob just batted away the spell with little difficulty before it approached Harry.

"What's a matter Gengar?" asked Harry as he looked down at his pokemon worried.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a serious gaze.

"Sorry, I wish I could stay and chat, but it seems some friends of mine are in need of some assistance," said Harry with an apologetic look before he ran off. Lily and James just watched him leave in disbelief, but were soon snapped out of their shock by Sirus and Remus.

"Prongs, I don't know how to say this, but I think that was Harry," said Sirus as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not possible, I mean there is no way he could have survived that magical explosion that occurred after Voldemort cast the killing curse and rebounded onto him," said Remus refusing to believe that boy was Harry Potter.

"James, that was my baby boy," said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"No, it can't be. This must be a trick or something that Voldemort is using to make us lower our defenses," said James as he refused to believe that boy was his first-born son.

"I know it was him, I could feel it and see it in his eyes," said Lily before running off in the direction that Harry went in.

"Lily get back here, damn it we need to catch up to her before something happens to her," yelled James before giving chase to his wife. Sirus and Remus just looked at each other before they ran after their long time friend.

**Elsewhere**

"_These humans are becoming irritating," hissed Arbok as he dodged another curse before delivering a powerful tail whip to the offending wizard._

"_I know our young master said not to harm those whom do not reek of evil, but I agree they are getting most annoying," hissed Seviper._

The two snake pokemon were easily taking on all the Order members whom though them to be a threat since they were two very large snakes that they had never seen before. They had ignored the fact that the two pokemon had dispatched off all the Death Eaters that were about to kill them and continued to fire spells at the pokemon.

"What kind of snakes are these to be able to dodge spells so easily?" asked Tonks, as she tried everything to stun one of the snakes.

"I don't know, but we must take them down before they take down the rest of us," replied Kingsley. The group continued to fight the snakes, but they were now down to four members when they had started with at least ten.

After a few minutes, it was down to just Tonks and Kingsley. Arbok and Seviper soon had the two aurors cornered and were about to knocked them both out, but stopped when they heard their master calling to them.

"Arbok, Seviper return," said Harry as he came running down the street. Arbok and Seviper just gave Kingsley and Tonks one final glare before they returned to their pokeballs.

"Ok, what was that and where did the snakes go?" asked Tonks confused.

"Sorry, about that, but sometimes Arbok and Seviper can get carried away," said Harry sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you saying those snakes are yours?" asked Kingsley as he held in his surprise.

"Yep, so I see everything has been taken care of here so I will be on my way," said Harry and as he was about to leave, but his path was soon blocked by an old man that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid I can not just let you leave my boy because I have some questions I would like to ask you," said Dumbledore as he approached Harry.

"Are you asking me to stay or are you threatening me?" asked Harry with narrowed eyes as more people started to appear.

"I would never threaten anyone, but I am responsible for making sure all those in the world follow the rules. You being underage and using magic is a major offence," said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile.

"I didn't use any magic so try to come up with a different excuse old man," said Harry with a yawn.

"What do you call the thing you did with those snakes a second ago?" asked Kingsley curiously.

"That wasn't magic, I just returned them to their pokeball," said Harry with a shrug.

"What is a pokeball?" wondered Tonks along with every other member.

"I'm afraid you really should come with me before the Minister gets here because he will certainly try to arrest you for dark magic. Please Harry, I mean you no harm," pleaded Dumbledore. Harry just looked at Dumbledore before he nodded his head since he felt the approaching magical signatures as well.

"Alright everyone, meet back at headquarters except for those who need to stay," said Dumbledore before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and then port keying them out of Diagon Alley.

**Break**

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore as they appeared in a run down house.

"You actually stay in a place like this," said Harry as he looked around at the house and wasn't impressed at all by it.

"I assure you this place is very well protected and hidden from those who might coming seeking to do harm to the people that use this place," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"If you say so, but if it is all the same to you, I think I will go get something to eat from the kitchen," said Harry as he headed towards the kitchen. 

"I will need to ask you a few questions later so please don't try to leave until then," said Dumbledore as he watched Harry go.

"I understand, I promise to stay until then because I have a few questions of my own," replied Harry as he went into the kitchen. Right as he entered the kitchen, the people in it all started to stare at him curiously.

"Who are you?" demanded a tall boy with red hair.

"Name's Harry," said Harry as he took a seat down at the table. At the table, there was a girl with bushy hair, a girl with long red hair, and a boy with messy black hair like himself.

"Ron, stop being so rude, I mean seriously sometime I don't think you have any tact," admonished the bushy hair girl.

"My name is Hermione and this Ginny and that is Michael," said Hermione not bothering to introduce Ron since she had already said his name.

"Hi," said Ginny softly before blushing. She just couldn't help it, Harry was just so handsome even more so then her boyfriend Michael.

"Hey, I don't think I have ever seen you around here. Are your parents new to the order?" said Michael.

"Honestly, I have no idea who the Order is, but I came here to help," replied Harry as he studied Michael. He wasn't slow or anything and knew that he must be some way related to the boy since they shared some similar traits in the appearance department.

"Yeah right, as if the Order would ever let us help. They just think we are a bunch of kids," said Ron angrily.

"We are not properly trained like they are so we would only get in the way," said Hermione.

"Speak for yourself, I want revenge on the bastard for what he did to me," said Michael as he unconsciously rubbed his arm.

"Michael," said Ginny worriedly as she put her hand over his. Before the group could say anymore, James and Lily came bursting into the Kitchen with Dumbledore walking in calmly behind him.

"Hey Dad and Mom," said Michael happily as he saw his mom and dad were ok.

"Michael, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with your brother and sisters?" asked Lily as she glared down at her son.

"Lily, I think we can wait until later to worry about that because right now I think there are more important matters," said James as he glared at Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, I am going to have to ask you three to leave because we have some matters to discuss with Harry," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"Yes sir," said Hermione as she got up to leave with the others following slowly behind her. Once, they were all gone, Dumbledore took a seat at the table directly across from Harry. Lily and James each took a seat on either side of him as Harry watched them curiously.

"I take it you wish to ask me those questions now," said Harry with a smirk.

"Yes and the first question I would like to ask you is what your real name is," replied Dumbledore with a smile.

"My name is Harry Lavender, but that is what my adopted parents named me back in the other world. In this world, I believe my given name is Harry Potter," answered Harry to the shock of James and Lily.

"Liar! You can't be Harry Potter, this has to be some trick that was set up by Voldemort," said James angrily as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"James, please calm yourself and put your wand away. I assure you that he is not lying otherwise I would know about it," said Dumbledore calmly.

"You mean he really is Harry?" asked Lily hopefully with tears in her eyes.

"I have no reason to lie to you all because I have come back to this world in order to help fulfill my destiny," said Harry seriously.

"You know of the prophecy?" asked Dumbledore surprised.

"Have no clue about a prophecy, but I do know that there is a great evil here and it is my responsibility to help gets rid of it," said Harry.

"You can't honestly believe that this boy is actually our son. I mean you said so yourself that no one could survive the magical explosion," said James as he continued to glare at Harry.

"James, Lily, you have both heard the prophecy and it was the reason you both went into hiding over 15 years ago. Before you both went into hiding, I used some of your son's blood and the Longbottom's son in order to make some bloodstones for each child. This way I would always know when either child was in danger and could be there in no time to help deal with any threat," said Dumbledore as he took a moment to pause.

"Yes, I remember you casting the spell because I was the one who gave you some of Harry's blood," said Lily as she nodded her head in memory.

"Yes, well what I didn't let you know was that after the magical explosion that destroyed your house and supposed killed Harry. His bloodstone stayed intact and as you know if he would have died then the stone would have broken. I thought at first that the magical backlash had somehow disrupted the magic in the stone, but today after young Harry here showed up. I had Fawkes bring me your son's bloodstone and to my surprise, it was glowing brightly signaling that he was alive and well," said Dumbledore to the shock of both parents.

"You mean to tell me this whole time, that you knew it was a possibility that Harry could be alive and you didn't tell us?" yelled Lily angrily.

"No, I was positive he had been killed, but it seems I was wrong because as you can see, the stone clearly states that he is alive," said Dumbledore as he pulled out stone that was shaped in the form of a paperweight. It was glowing a bright emerald green color and James could only stare at in disbelief before he turned to look at Harry.

"Cool stone," said Harry as he looked at the stone. He was about to ask if he could hold it, but was stopped when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and realized someone was crying on his shoulder.

"Oh I just knew it was, I can't believe I have my baby boy back," cried Lily as she hugged Harry tightly. Harry just stood up and held his birth mother knowing that this was a very emotional moment for her. He wanted to be able to say he missed her too, but to tell the truth, he couldn't. It was true he was always curious about his birth parents, but he already had a mom and dad that he loved more then anything.

'Maybe, I can learn to love my family here too. Mom did say that she wanted me to give my family here a chance before I ran off on my own like I always do,' thought Harry.

"I will leave you three alone, but Harry I do wish to continue our conversation because I still have some questions I would like answered," said Dumbledore with a kind smile before he left the room.

"Look at you, you're so tall and handsome. You look like your father did at your age, but without the arrogance," said Lily with a smile as she held Harry out at arm's length.

"I wouldn't know about that I'm pretty arrogant about what I can do," said Harry with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you love pranks as well?" asked Lily fearfully.

"Gengar and I love playing pranks," grinned Harry as Lily just sighed at that answer.

"Great, as if the twins and Michael weren't enough, but who is Gengar," said Lily with a dramatic sigh, but was curious as to who was Gengar.

"Gengar is my best friend, he has been with me since I was little," said Harry.

"James, are you ok?" asked Lily as she noticed her husband hadn't said anything in quite awhile. Harry noticed the look on his face before he slowly approached the man until he was right in front of him.

"Listen, I know you probably still don't believe I am who I say I am, but I would like the chance to prove it to you, but I don't want to impose. If you want me to leave you and your family alone I will, but I would like the opportunity to get to know you," said Harry honestly as he looked James in his eyes.

"James please, just give him a chance," pleaded Lily as she grabbed hold of her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. James just stared hard at Harry for a few moments and then surprised Harry by giving him a bear hug.

"It's good to have you back son," said James as he hugged his son.

"It is good to meet you Dad," said Harry with a smile as he patted the man on his back. James released Harry and then smirked at the boy, which caused Harry to wonder what he was thinking about.

"We have a lot of catching up to do and then I have to make sure that your pranking skills are top notch," said James with a large smirk, which caused Lily to groan.

"Ha-ha I assure you, that Gengar and I have never been out pranked by anyone," said Harry with a smirk of his own. He would get along with his Dad just fine if he loved pranking as much as he did.

"I would like to meet this Gengar friend of yours one day," said Lily.

"Why not today? Hey Gengar, come on out buddy," said Harry. Lily and James just looked at each other confused before the temperature started to drop and the same large purple blob from before appeared next to Harry.

"Mom, Dad, meet my best friend Gengar. Gengar meet my birth parents," said Harry as he introduced the two.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a large smile.

"What exactly is it?" asked Lily with a bit of fear.

"I don't know," said James as he fingered his wand.

"Oh yeah, that's right you guys know nothing about pokemon. Have a seat and I will tell you all about the world I am from," said Harry as he gestured to the table. Lily and James slowly made their way to the table and listened to Harry's story about where he was from.

By the end of the story, Lily and James were amazed by what they had heard. They never suspected that such a world would exist and were stunned by the information they had heard. When Harry told them that he was considered a prodigy in his world, they couldn't have been prouder. To hear that their son accomplished so much in his world made them quite sad because they weren't there with him, but they promised to rectify that from now on.

"Well, I guess we need to be thanking Gengar for protecting you while we couldn't," said Lily as she thanked the ghost pokemon before lightly patting it on the head, which it seemed to like.

"Yeah, what she said," said James as he nodded to the pokemon.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a large grin before it conjured a bunch of roses for James in thanks. James took the flowers, but right as he went to smell them, they exploded in his face and he was covered in a bunch of flower petals, while Gengar laughed hysterically.

"Ha-ha, it seems you are losing your touch my dear husband," laughed Lily.

"Good one," laughed Harry as he high-five Gengar.

"You do realize this means war," said James as he mocked glared at Gengar. Gengar just grinned evilly and made a gesture to James saying to bring it.

"Ok boys, you can have your little prank war later, but right now I would like for Harry to come back to Potter mansion with us so he can meet the rest of the family," said Lily as she sent a hopeful look towards Harry.

"I would like that if it is ok with you two," replied Harry with a smile.

"Your brother and sisters might be confused at first, but just give them some time and I'm sure they will warm up to you," said James.

"I'm not really good with kids, but I'm willing to try to get to know them," said Harry.

"You do realize you are just a kid yourself mister," said Lily as she poked Harry in the chest. It was funny to hear her say that when he was a few inches taller then her, but Harry knew that height meant nothing especially when it came to an angry woman.

"Actually, in my world I have been an adult for the past four years," replied Harry as he puffed out his chest.

"Yeah come on tough guy," said Lily with a sigh as she pulled out a small medallion.

"Fear nothing," said James to activate the portkey. All three disappeared from the kitchen and were on their way to Potter Mansion.

**Break**

"Here we are, back home again," said James as they appeared in front of a very large mansion. Harry just stared in awe at the beautifully built mansion and couldn't help but feel so small in front of it. Even though it was larger house it still had that small home cozy feel to it.

"I know it is a little much, but it is very well protected and that is what matters most to me," said James seriously.

"Come, I want to introduce you to your brothers and sisters," said Lily as she dragged Harry inside.

"Gengar," said Gengar as it watched Harry being dragged off.

"Women, so emotional," said James with a sigh. Gengar just nodded its head before it walked besides James into the Potter ancestral home. When they entered the house, they saw Lily standing at the foot of the stairs and yelling for the kids to come down because they had a guest. Harry was standing sitting on the couch nervously as Lily called for the rest of the family to come down.

"You nervous," asked James as he took a seat in his recliner.

"Of course not, what would make you say that," replied Harry with a forced smirk.

"You got nothing to worry about, the worse that happens is they all start asking you a bunch of questions," said James with a smirk. Harry was about to reply to that, but heard a bunch of voices coming down the stairs as instantly froze up when he noticed that there were five people coming down the stairs, including Michael whom he had met earlier.

"Mommy, Sylvia stole my teddy bear," whined a little girl whom looked to be no older then four. You could obviously tell that Lily was her mother because she looked just like her.

"I did not," said another girl whom looked to be around eight or nine. She had long black hair with emerald green eyes and a heart shaped face. While those two were arguing, Harry looked at the other girls whom just rolled their eyes at the two, but gave Harry a curious look as they took a seat on either side of him on the couch. The girls were obviously twins because they both looked alike with long red hair and hazel eyes. They were even wearing similar outfits and Harry knew it was going to be hell remembering their names. Harry guessed that both girls were around the age of twelve, but he couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" asked one of the twins.

"And what are you doing here?" asked the other curiously.

"Name is Harry and I am here to meet you all to tell the truth. I'm afraid that I don't really know any of you though," said Harry as he hid how nervous he was.

"I am Violet," said the first twin happily.

"I am Rose and it is a pleasure to meet you," said Rose as she held out her hand to Harry.

"Rose heh, I have a friend named Rose, but unlike you, she doesn't very much like pranks," said Harry as he looked at Rose's hand to see that there was some type of device on it.

"You're pretty good, most don't notice it," said Violet as Rose pouted at losing her chance to have some fun.

"Sorry, but I don't let the fact that just because you're girls mean you won't try to prank people," said Harry with a smirk. He felt someone staring at him and looked to see Michael on the other couch giving him a curious look as if trying to see into his mind to learn all his secrets.

"Mom, I swear I didn't touch her teddy bear," said Sylvia.

"Yes you did," cried Little Lily.

"Listen, I promise I will find your teddy later, but right now I want to introduce you to someone," said Lily with heavy glare that left no room argument.

"Yes mom," replied the girls before they took a seat on the couch opposite of Harry where Michael was sitting. Little Lily was crying silently and refused to look at her sister so Harry decided to see if he could make her feel better.

"Hey, I think I might have something to cheer you up," said Harry as he reached into his cloak and grabbed one of his many pokeballs. Little Lily watched curiously as he pressed a button on the ball and it enlarged. He then tossed it into the air and everyone was in awe when it opened up and out came the cutest thing they had ever seen.

"This is Eevee, I know she isn't a teddy bear, but if you're gentle she may just let you pet her," said Harry with a smile. Eevee just turned to look at Little Lily before hopping into her lap and curling up into a little ball. Little Lily didn't know what to do at first, but soon started to pet the pokemon Eevee licked her face in face in return to say she liked being petted.

"She is so cute!" yelled Little Lily happily, as she started to pet Eevee softly.

"What is it?" asked Michael curiously. His sisters just awed at the cute pokemon and wished that they had one of their own.

"She is so cute, Lily always gets the best things," said Sylvia as she reached over to try to pet Eevee, but Little Lily picked up the pokemon and glared at her sister.

"He gave her to me not you," said Little Lily as she stuck her tongue out at Sylvia.

"I have another friend if you would like to play with her," said Harry as he pulled out another pokeball.

"Yes please!" said Sylvia anxiously.

"Her name is Vaporean, but you can her Ice if you want," said Harry as he released another pokemon. The Potters watched in awe as a beautiful blue pokemon that looked like it was crossed with some time of fish come out and walk up to Sylvia before sitting down in front of her.

"Wow, she is beautiful," said Violet as she stared in awe at the pokemon.

"She isn't as cute as mine," said Little Lily, but inside she thought Vaporean was really beautiful.

"She is so pretty," said Sylvia as she ran her down the smooth skin of Vaporean.

"You know I didn't believe him at first of the whole pokemon thing, but now I am a believer," said James in awe of what had occurred.

"You wouldn't happen to have another that we could play with would you?" asked Rose hopefully.

"Actually, I have a few more and if you like I can introduce you to them all," said Harry with a smile.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," said Lily as her daughters all nodded their heads. She secretly wanted to see what other pokemon he had as well because the ones he had shown them so far were so cute except for Gengar.

"I'll introduce them one by one then," said Harry as he pulled out four more pokeballs. Usually he wouldn't be allowed to carry more then six pokemon, but Elite Four members were allowed to carry all their pokemon because never know what type of situation they would get in.

"This is Flareon and he is a fire type," said Harry as he released the first pokemon of the four.

"Wow, he is really handsome," said Rose as Flareon lied down at her feet.

"Violet, the next one I am going to release is Espeon and she is a psychic type," said Harry as he released the second of the four. Espeon just mewed out loud before rubbing itself against Violet's legs.

"Aww, she is so pretty," said Violet.

"She looks a little creepy looking," said Michael as he gave Espeon a strange look. Espeon just ignored him and enjoyed the petting that Violet was giving her.

"You might like Jolteon then, but be careful around him because he is a little bit aggressive," said Harry as he released his third pokemon. No girls, found Jolteon as cute or pretty as the other ones, but Michael seemed to think that Jolteon looked wicked with his spike like fur.

"I am guessing he is an electric type right?" said Lily as she looked at Jolteon.

"That is correct," said Harry before he released the last one.

"Now this one looks cool," said James as it came up to him and Lily and took a seat between them.

"His name is Umbreon and he is the Alpha of the pack. You see they are all part of the same family even if it doesn't look like it," said Harry.

"Mommy, can I keep her?" asked Little Lily with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, but they are Harry's friends and you have to ask him," said Lily.

"I'll tell you what, if you be good for your mother for the rest of the day. I will let Eevee become your friend since she seems to like you so much," said Harry with a smile.

"I promise to be real good," said Little Lily with a large smile. Harry just smiled at the girl's response and was surprised when she ran over to him and hopped into his lap.

"I think everyone is ready to listen to what you have to say now," said James with a smirk as he saw how Little Lily warmed up to Harry so fast.

"Good, now the reason I called you all down here is because I wanted you to meet Harry. You see we just recently found out some very important news and it haves to deal with him," said Lily nervously.

"What is it?" asked Michael curiously.

"Yeah mom, you couldn't have just called us down here to have him show him his pets even though I have no idea how he was able to make them appear like he did," said Rose as she continued to pet Flareon.

"The real reason your mother called you down here is because Harry here is," started James.

"Your eldest brother," finished Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

'What a week,' thought Harry as he cooked up some breakfast for everyone. He still remembered the day when Lily told them that he was their long lost son that had finally found his way back home. Every one of his sisters and brother was suspicious of him except for Little Lily and Sylvia whom seemed to love the idea and gave it no second thought. Rose and Violet were very suspicious at first, but soon warmed up to the idea when they saw how much he resembled their father.

Michael was having the hardest time out of everyone else in the family. He refused to acknowledge Harry as his older brother because he believed it was just a trick. Harry knew that Michael didn't want to believe it because he was probably stealing his lime light by being the eldest now, but somehow Harry knew that it was also something much deeper then that. He could have just used his psychic or magic powers to find out, but he respected his brother's privacy so he didn't.

After Michael had left the room because he refused to believe, Harry was his brother. James went to go talk to him while Harry explained to his siblings all about where he came from and what life was like there. They especially loved the idea of catching and collecting pokemon, but were disappointed when Harry said that he doubted there were any in this world.

So the rest of the week he spend getting to know his family and found out he really enjoyed being with them. Gengar and Dad got along great, as all they did was prank each other at every possible chance they got. Rose and Violet joined Gengar and Dad sometimes in their prank war, but they most of the time hung out with each other as they planned what kind of pranks they would pull next year. Sylvia and Little Lily spent most of their time playing with Harry or Harry's pokemon. Harry loved hanging out with his little sisters and so did his pokemon. He had given Little Lily Eevee as he promised and gave Sylvia Espeon since they both loved playing with each other.

"What is that delicious smell?" asked Lily as she entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Harry in her apron and making breakfast for everyone because she didn't know he could cook.

"Oh sorry, I thought I would do something special and make breakfast for everyone," said Harry sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know you could cook and it smells delicious by the way," said Lily as she took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, my mom taught me how. She said that women love a man that cook, but I think the real reason she taught me was because she didn't want me to starve during my journey," said Harry not noticing Lily cringe at hearing that his mom taught him.

"She sounds like a great person, I hope I get the chance to meet and thank her one day," said Lily with a small smile.

"She also told me that when I got here she wanted me to give you all a chance, which is something I was scared to do. I was afraid that we wouldn't get along because I already had parents and truth be told I didn't want anymore, but I already love my current mom and dad so much. I am glad though that she convinced me to give you all a chance because I would've missed so much," said Harry seriously, as he stared Lily in her eyes that were swelling up with tears.

"Thank you Harry," said Lily with a large smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No problem mom," said Harry with a smile of his own before he went back to cooking. Lily just watched Harry cook for the rest of the morning and was amazed by the skill he possessed. She knew she was a good cook, but Harry seemed to be a natural from the way he moved.

By the time he was done making breakfast, the rest of the family had come down to see a large selection of foods waiting for them on the table.

"Wow hunny, you sure went all out this morning," said James as he grabbed a plate and started to load it up.

"Yeah mom, what is the occasion?" asked Rose as she grabbed a piece of bacon.

"This is so delicious, I don't think I have ever tasted anything as good as this before," said Violet as she grabbed some more food. Lily just smiled at how her family was acting before she decided to speak up and tell the truth.

"Actually, I didn't make breakfast this morning. It was your brother Harry," said Lily with a smirk as she saw on the gob smacked expression on her family's faces.

"You got to be kidding me, you made all of this?" asked Violet in disbelief. Michael just grumbled about it being ok before grabbing a plate and going back upstairs to his room.

"Harry is the best," screamed Little Lily with a large smile before she hopped on her old brother's lap to eat her food.

"I try," said Harry with a small blush as he helped Little Lily reach the food she wanted.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Rose with a smirk.

"Well I can't do all those nifty spells that mom and dad are able to do," said Harry with a smirk.

"Neither can I," pouted Sylvia, but cheered up when Harry started to tickle her for a bit.

"That reminds me, we need to talk to Dumbledore about signing you up for Hogwarts," said James.

"Is that the school for magic you were talking about?" asked Harry as he stole a piece of bacon from Little Lily, which caused the girl to glare at him.

"No touchy my food," said Little Lily with a cute glare before she went back to eating.

"Yes I suppose we should talk to Dumbledore about that," agreed Lily, but she really just wanted her son to stay at home with her forever since she had missed so much of his life already.

"I don't know, I don't think I'll be able to learn how to do any of those things," said Harry as he scratched his head.

"I bet once you get a wand you'll be really good at magic," said Violet with a grin.

"Yeah, then you can teach us all sort of spells," said Rose with a matching grin.

"You two young ladies probably just want someone to blame if you ever get caught doing a spell I don't like it," said Lily as she stared down at her daughters knowingly.

"Lily Flower, I think you are just jumping to ideas now," said James as he winked at the twins.

"Yeah mom, we would never do such a thing," said Rose innocently.

"Yeah, we just want someone to teach us spells so we can get better grades in school," said Violet as she pretended to be hurt that her mother would suggest anything else.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure to teach them spells so that none of this happens," said Harry as he formed a small ball of magic and tossed it at the girls. The twins didn't have time to dodge it before it exploded in their faces. The whole family started to laugh when they saw Rose's and Violet's hair sticking up at all angles as if they had been electrocuted.

"I am going," started Rose angrily.

"Get you big brother," finished Violet before they started to chase after Harry whom had already left the kitchen and was heading for the backyard. Sylvia and Little Lily continued to laugh, but Lily and James stopped laughing after they realized what Harry had done.

"Did he just make a ball of raw magic?" asked Lily.

"I don't know, but I have never seen anything like that before," replied James.

"You know I don't think he will be able to use magic like we do. He just wasn't raised to use his magic in that manner," said Lily as she changed the subject.

"We don't know that until we get him a wand. I know you want him to stay here, but that just isn't fair to him and you know it," said James as he headed towards the living room while Sylvia and Little Lily went looking for Harry.

"I know, but I have missed so much of his life already and I don't want to miss anymore of it," said Lily with a sigh as she sat down on the couch and leaned against her husband.

"I know, but if we want him to stay then we need to give him the same opportunities as the rest of the kids or he won't want to be here," said James as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Little Lily and Sylvia love him," said Lily with a smile.

"Yeah, I think they like him more then us now," said James with a childish pout.

"He-he, don't worry you big idiot, you are still number one to Michael and the twins," said Lily as she hit her husband playfully.

"I'm worried about Michael, he hasn't played a prank with me in a week, and I don't know what to do with him," said James with a frown.

"I'll go talk to him later to find out what is wrong because I don't want him going to school in a month with all this anger," said Lily as she kissed her husband on the cheek. James was about to say more when he heard a scream and recognized it as Rose. He immediately got up and rushed outside to see what was wrong.

**With Harry**

"Get back here," yelled Rose as she chased after Harry.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you, too much," said Violet as she whispered the final part.

"Hey you girls like horses?" asked Harry curiously, as he kept his distance from the girls.

"Yeah, Rose here loves horses and unicorns," said Violet as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Is that true?" asked Harry as he looked at Rose.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I'll beat you up for real," said Rose as she hid her blush.

"I'll make you a deal, you promise to leave me alone and I will let you ride my horse," said Harry.

"You have a horse!" yelled Rose excitedly before she calmed down.

"Yep, would you like to meet him?" asked Harry as he pulled out one of his many pokeballs.

"Oh brother, you have no idea what you have started," said Violet as she shook her head.

"Shut up Vi and yes I would love to see your horse," said Rose with an anxious look on her face. Harry just smirked before he threw the ball up in the air and out of it came a beautiful looking Rapidash.

"This is Rapidash, the fastest pokemon there is," said Harry as he petted Rapidash.

"Oh Merlin, he is beautiful," yelled Rose as she knocked Harry out of the way and started to pet Rapidash expertly.

"How did she move so fast?" asked Harry as he got up slowly.

"When it comes to horses or unicorns, she is able to move like lightning," said Violet as she shook her head at her twin.

"Wow, I'll have to remember that, but first I would like to know if you have a favorite animal," said Harry.

"Well, I really like dogs," said Violet with a small blush.

"I got the perfect pokemon for you then. This is Arcanine and he happens to be one of my fastest pokemon next to Rapidash," said Harry as he threw another pokeball into the air. Violet just stared at the large pokemon in awe before she squealed in delight and started to pet the pokemon like Rose was petting Rapidash. Harry just watched both girls with a smirk on his face.

"You know if you ask nicely, they might just let you ride them," said Harry before he walked away to the deck where he noticed Sylvia and Little Lily playing with their own pokemon. Rose and Violet just squealed in delight before the calmed down and asked each pokemon if they could ride them. Arcanine and Rapidash just lowered themselves to the ground and the girls carefully onto their backs.

"I'll race you," said Rose with a smirk.

"What do you say boy, want to race?" asked Violet to Arcanine. Arcanine just gave Violet a large smile before nodding its head.

"You're on Ro," said Violet with a grin.

"Get ready to be burned Vi," said Rose before both girls took off on their pokemon. Both girls started to scream loudly in delight as they raced each other around the backyard.

"What is going on?" demanded James as he came out the door with his wand drawn and Lily was right behind him.

"Where is Rose and Violet?" asked Lily frantically.

"Calm down, they are just over there have a small race," said Harry with a smirk. Lily and James looked to where he was pointing and saw Rose riding some fire horse while Violet was riding on a very large dog.

"What a beautiful horse, but why isn't she getting burned by the flames on it," said Lily.

"Rapidash only burns those that are enemies or that it doesn't trust," replied Harry.

"Is there any pokemon you don't have?" asked James as he took a seat next to Harry.

"I only have about 100-150 pokemon and their have to be over 500 different types of pokemon in my world," said Harry.

"Wow, that is a lot," said James impressed.

"Not really, but it all depends how you look at it," said Harry as he took out two pokeballs and recalled Rapidash and Arcanine. Rose and Violet just fell to the ground on their butts as the two pokemon disappeared and saw the rest of the family laughing at them.

"Hey that was," started Rose angrily.

"Not funny big brother," finished Violet as she glared at Harry.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist," laughed Harry as he picked up little Lily and started to bounce her on his knee. The little girl just started to giggle a she played with her big brother and Sylvia continued to play with Espeon.

"You have already pranked the twins twice before they could get you back, I don't think even James and Michael have accomplished that," said Lily with a small chuckle.

"Hey," yelled Rose and Violet in outrage.

"I will not let some youngster beat me at pranking, I will just have to step up the game," said James proudly, before Lily smacked him upside the head.

"That reminds me, Sirus and his family will be stopping by for dinner, and I wanted to know if you told Sirus of Harry yet," said Lily.

"Actually I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to spend the week with the family without worries from anyone else so I sent a letter out saying that I didn't want anyone to bother us this week unless was an emergency," said James as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah this week has been hectic, but I need to get back to hunting down those men you called Death Eaters and this so called Dark Lord," said Harry as he watched Little Lily and Sylvia play.

"Now you listen her young man, you will not be going after no one. Is that understood?" said Lily as she gave Harry a menacing look.

"She is right, you will just let us and the order handle Voldemort and his goons," said James seriously.

"You two can not stop me from fighting, I mean I am the only who can defeat Voldemort according to a prophecy that Gengar told me," said Harry seriously.

"I do not care about some stupid prophecy, you will not get involved, and that is final," said Lily before she stomped off inside the house.

"We will talk more about this later," said James before chasing after his wife. Harry just sighed, but before he could do anything else, Michael sat down next to him.

"So you think you can beat Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" asked Michael with a snort.

"I don't know, but I must try because it is my destiny," said Harry as he stared up into the beautiful morning sky.

"You're crazy, what do you possibly think you can do against Voldemort when you can't even use magic like a normal wizard?" replied Michael with a shake of his head.

"One does not need magic to be strong, there are many other ways to take down an opponent then relying on one ability," said Harry with a smirk.

"Whatever," said Michael, but before he could say more, the twins threw two buckets of pain at them. Michael just covered his arms over his face, but when he felt nothing hit him, he opened his eyes to see the buckets floating in the air.

"No," said Rose with her mouth hanging open.

"Way," finished Violet as she took looked on in awe.

"I may not be able to use magic like you all, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeves," said Harry with a smirk as he waved his hand and the buckets of paint flew above the twins head then drenched them in red and gold paint.

"You can do wandless magic?" asked Michael in awe.

"I don't know about that, but I do have the power of telekinesis," said Harry with a grin.

"Do some more magic Harry," said Sylvia excitedly.

"I can do better than that let me show you what Espeon here can do with her own psychic powers," said Harry with a smile as he put Sylvia in his lap. Espeon just mewed at Harry to let him know that she was ready to perform whatever he needed.

"Espeon use Swift attack then use Psychic to juggle the stars," said Harry. Espeon immediately launched a powerful swift attack then while the stars were flying in the air, Espeon used her psychic powers to stop them and then juggle them in three small circles.

"Wow," said Sylvia and Little Lily in awe. Harry's other siblings were in awe too, but remained silent to not let it show.

"Ok your turn, tell Espeon to jump through the rings," said Harry with an encouraging smile.

"Jump through the rings Espeon," yelled Sylvia with a large smile. The pokemon just nodded before it ran forward then easily leapt through all three rings while performing a little spin maneuver in the air before landing softly on its feet. After it finished, the stars disappeared and Sylvia ran over to Espeon and gave the pokemon a large affectionate hug.

"Can Eevee do that?" asked Little Lily with hope filled eyes.

"Well if you behave for the rest of the day I will have Eevee do a few tricks for you too," said Harry with a large smile before he started to tickle the girl.

"Stop it," giggled Little Lily as Harry continued to tickle her. The twins had snuck off a while ago after seeing the display, but Michael just watched Harry interact with his little sisters in jealousy. He used to be the one they always wanted to play with, but now it was as if he didn't even exist. It didn't matter that he never wanted to play with them, all that matter to him was that Harry was stealing all his attention and he grew angry because of that.

**Break**

"Hey Prongs, I hope Lily cooked a big meal because I am starving," yelled Sirius as he came out of the fire place with a beautiful woman at his side.

"Must you always be so loud, husband of mine," said Ami with a sigh. She was half Veela and half Japanese with long beautiful black hair and piercing blue eyes. In terms of height she was just a little bit shorter then her husband and like all Veela, even if only part Veela, she was very beautiful.

Coming out of the fireplace behind Sirius and Ami were his four children. His eldest was Ai, whom was the same age as Michael. Like her mother, she had long flowing black hair and curves in all the right places, but she had her father's eyes. She was a very smart witch that rivaled Hermione in grades.

Next was Alex whom was the same age as Violet and Rose. He was a very handsome young man whom had his father short black hair, but had his mother's piercing blue eyes. He loved pranking people just as his father and never missed an opportunity to prank someone when he had the chance. The twins, Rose and Violet, and he were always hanging out to create pranks to play on people.

The last two children were the twins Hana and Orion. They were fraternal twins and not identical twins. Hana looked like a carbon copy of her mother while Orion looked just like his father. They were both a year older then Little Lily, but still played with the youngest Potter because they were best friends.

"Padfoot," said James as he hugged his fellow Marauder with a grin on his face.

"Hello Lily," said Ami as she bowed to the woman.

"What have I told you about being so formal? We have been friends for sixteen years and you are still bowing," said Lily with a smile as she pulled the woman in a small hug.

"Traditions, you know how I am about traditions. Children greet our hosts," said Ami as she gave her kids a stern look. They all bowed to Lily and James before they asked their mother if they could go play until dinner was ready.

"One of these days Ami, I am going to break you out of all your formalities," said Lily with a playful smile as she led the woman to the kitchen.

"So Prongs, will Moony be joining us?" asked Sirius as he followed the women while his kids went off to find the other Potters.

"No, he said that he couldn't make it because he had to check on what some of the clans were doing," said James with a frown.

"That's too bad, I guess I'll just have to eat an extra share of food to make up for him not being here," said Sirius as he pretended to be sad.

"Do not fool yourself, you would have ate an extra share anyway," said Ami as she gave her husband a mock glare.

"You wound me wife of mine with your words. What have I ever done to you to deserve such treatment?" said Sirius as he held his heart in mock pain.

"I'm sure plenty," said Lily with a smirk as she handed James and Sirius some plates to set the table with.

"Prongs control your wife, she is providing my wife with lies," said Sirius as he glared at his best friend playfully.

"Sorry Padfoot, but my Lily flower is not controllable," said James sadly.

"You best remember that," said Lily with a smirk.

"You will have to teach me one day how you are able to control your husband so well," said Ami with a glint in her eyes.

"You know it really isn't as hard as it seems. It is the kids I have to worry about," said Lily with a sigh.

"Yes, I know what you mean. It is impossible to control them when Sirius is always encouraging them to play pranks," said Ami as she glared at Sirius.

"I haven't seen Michael at all, usually he comes to greet me whenever I arrive," said Sirius with a frown. James and Lily both sent a look at each other that wasn't missed by Sirius and Ami.

"He has staying in his room all week because he is trying to avoid Harry," said Lily. Ami and Sirius immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Lily in disbelief.

"Lily, you are not talking about your dead son Harry are you?" asked Ami.

"Prongs, don't tell me you actually believe that the boy from Diagon Alley is really your son. I mean it just isn't possible, Harry died a long time ago," said Sirius seriously. James just nodded his head towards Lily and she didn't hesitate to pull out a blood red stone that Ami instantly recognized.

"Merlin is that what I think it is?" gasped Ami in shock.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sirius confused.

"It is the blood stone that Dumbledore created for Harry when he was just a baby. As you can see it is still intact and not broken," said Lily with a smile.

"What does that mean?" asked Sirius still confused.

"Sirius when a blood stone is made the only way it can be broken is if the person it is tied to dies," said Ami before she hugged Lily and demanded to meet her eldest son.

"You mean to tell me that your son and my godson, is alive and is staying here?" said Sirius as he choked a little bit on his words. Harry made not have been his son, but he remember when Lily and James first had their child and how little Harry would always beg to play with his Uncle Padfoot. Playing with that boy is what made him want to settle down and have a family of his own. His death had hit him hard because he loved the boy so much and now he was finding out that the Harry he had met a week ago is his godson.

"Yeah, don't ask us how it is possible because we really don't care. We are just happy to have our boy back," said James with a large smile.

"I don't care either, but I want you to tell me where he has been hiding all this time," said Sirius.

"Have a seat, it is a long story," said James before he started to Sirius everything.

**Break**

"Lily," yelled Hana as she ran towards her friend with her brother at her side. They slowed down though when they saw someone they didn't recognize standing behind the girl.

"Hana, Oro," yelled Lily as she ran towards them with Eevee running at her sides. It didn't take long before Hana and Orion forgot about the boy behind Lily and started to play with their friend. They were very interested in her pet because they had never seen such an animal before in their life.

"If you wish to know who I am then you need to just ask," said Harry as he stared up into the night sky.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Ai curiously, as she approached the boy. She didn't know what it was, but her Veela half of her was begging her to make this boy hers and she was struggling to control her emotions. The weirdest thing thought was that her powers were having absolutely no effect on him. No man or boy should be able to throw off a Veela's charm so easily, not even Dumbledore could throw off her mother's charm without turning his shields to almost full power.

"I can sense your power and whatever power that is coming off you constantly," said Harry as he turned to face the girl. He got a good look at her and couldn't deny that she was very beautiful, but he could sense she wasn't completely human. That fact didn't bother him in the least, but he found it curious.

"Who are you?" asked Ai as she turned up her Veela charm to full power, but it just rolled off Harry with no effect at all.

"Harry and you are?" replied Harry as he flared his own psychic powers and watched as Ai's eyes filled with lust before she was able to control her emotions.

"My name is Ai, it is a pleasure to meet you Harry," said Ai as she bowed to Harry.

'His power, I have never felt such power before in my life,' thought Ami. Veela were naturally attracted to powerful men because they wanted strong mates so she couldn't help but feel lust towards this boy whom held more power then any other boy or man she had ever met.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, but I think we better get inside. Dinner is about to start soon," said Harry as he made to walk by Ai, but stopped and held out his arm. Ai just blushed, but took his arms and they made small talk as they walked back inside the house. They didn't worry about their younger siblings because they had already headed inside the house a few minutes ago.

**Break**

"Where is Ai? It is not like her to be late," said Ami as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I wonder where Harry is as well," said Lily as an after thought before she paused and gave Ami a look.

"If your son is messing around with my daughter Prongs, I will have to kill him," said Sirius as he looked at James.

"Wow, only one week in our world and he already has a girl. A Veela at that," said James with a proud smile.

"Eww, that is our friend you are talking about there," said Rose with a gagging sound.

"Yeah right, Ai isn't known as the Ice Queen for nothing," said Michael as he scoffed at the idea of Harry hooking up with the beautiful part Veela.

"Hey, just because she doesn't like any of your guy friends, doesn't mean she is an Ice Queen," said Violet as she glared at Michael.

"Ok, can we all stop talking about my daughter as if I'm not right here," said Sirius as he glared at them all.

"Harry," said Little Lily as she waved to her older brother.

"Ai," yelled Hana and Orion as they greeted their elder sibling. Everyone turned to see Harry and Ai walking into the room arm in arm and ignoring everyone else as they talked. Harry heard Little Lily yell his name and waved to the girl before pulling out a seat for Ai so she could sit down at the table. Ai just smiled gratefully at him and asked him if he would like to sit next to her to which Harry agreed to.

"Well, well, well, you two sure did take your time," said Ami as she put the food on the table. Ai just blushed heavily as she noticed everyone staring at them while Harry just raised his eyebrow showing that he was amused they were so interested.

"Way to go son," coughed James before Lily slapped him on the arm.

"Now you listen here, you may be my godson, but that doesn't mean I am going to let you have your way with my daughter," said Sirius as he glared at Harry.

"Dad!" yelled Ai embarrassed as she tried to hide her face behind her hands. Her younger siblings the twins, started to sing the little muggle song of Harry and Ai sitting in a tree while Alex glared at Harry.

"I think they make a good couple don't you Vi?" said Rose with a smirk.

"I do believe you are right Ro, they definitely do make a great couple," said Violet with a grin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are just friends," said Harry with a smirk before winking at Ai and causing her to blush.

"Hey, don't you be winking at my sister," said Alex protectively.

"That is enough everyone, you can bother them later, but right now it is time to eat," said Ami as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Yes, I have to agree," said Lily as she too sat next to her husband. For the rest of the evening the Potters and Blacks made small talk with each other as they ate dinner.

Halfway through the meal, Harry excused himself because Gengar wanted to talk to him. The Blacks didn't have any idea who Gengar was, but Lily and James said they would explain it to them while Harry went to talk to his best friend. He headed straight for the living room where Gengar was waiting for him with a grim expression. What confused Harry the most was, that his best friend was holding some type of locket and it was radiating with evil power.

"Hey buddy, what you got there?" asked Harry as he looked down at his friend.

"Gengar," said Gengar with a frown as he put the item on the table. He then started to communicate with Harry telepathically and what Harry found out made him sick.

"You're telling me, that a piece of his soul is within that locket?" asked Harry as he levitated the locket in the air so that it was eye level.

"Gengar," replied Gengar with a nod of its head.

"To think, he would use such vile means to reach immortality. I have no idea if I will be able to destroy it, but I think some of our friends might be able too," said Harry with a grim expression as he continued to study the offending object. He didn't get to study it more before Gengar took a defensive stance and he turned to see the family giving him curious looks. It seemed he had been talking to Gengar longer then he though.

"Hey, I recognize that locket," said Sirius with a frown as he walked forward to grab it.

"No," said Harry before he used his psychic powers to push the man away. The Blacks and Potters stared at Harry in shock because they had never seen him look so angry like that before.

"Hey, what did you do to my dad?" yelled Alex as he drew his wand.

"This item, any who touch it without proper protection can become possessed or even killed by it. It contains within it a piece of Voldemort's soul, I will need to destroy it," said Harry as he headed out to the backyard.

"Contact Dumbledore Lily, while I go see what Harry is up to. Everyone else stay inside the house or else you will be in some major trouble," said James serious before he went after Harry.

"I'm going with James, Ami please keep the kids inside," said Sirius as he rushed after James.

"I'll help you with the kids in a second Ami, I just need to contact Dumbledore," said Lily as she rushed over to the fireplace to Floo him.

"I want you all to go to your rooms and stay there right now. If I hear even one groan, I will make sure you are grounded until school starts back up," said Ami with a stern look. All the kids just groaned before they headed upstairs including her own kids.

"I will be right there Lily," said Dumbledore with a frown. Lily just nodded her head before she backed away from the fireplace, which soon lit up, and out came Dumbledore in all his glory.

"Take me to him right away, if that item is what I think it is then it is most dangerous to be around," said Dumbledore.

"They are outside in the backyard, Harry said something about needing to destroy it," said Lily as she led the way with Ami right behind them.

"Interesting, I wonder if he really has the power to destroy it," said Dumbledore with a pensive look as he followed Lily.

**With Harry**

"Harry wait up, I think it is best if we wait for Dumbledore to get here," said James as Harry drew a few pokeballs.

"This thing needs to be destroyed right away," said Harry as he turned to face his father. If he were back in his home world he wouldn't have to deal with this because his Elite authority would override any other order.

"Yeah we get that, but you don't know what will happen when it is destroyed so it is best to wait for Dumbledore," said Sirius as he agreed with James.

"I will wait, but unless he knows how to destroy the locket then I will be destroying it my way," said Harry seriously, before he levitated the locket to the middle of the field far away from anyone. James and Sirius just sighed in relief that they managed to calm the boy down.

They waited about two minutes before Lily came rushing out of the house with Dumbledore and Ami right behind her.

"Harry my boy, I was told you have in your possession and item that contains a piece of Voldemort's soul," said Dumbledore with a kind smile.

"Yes, I believe you know what it is since you have one in your pocket," said Harry as he look towards Dumbledore's robes before using his telekinesis to levitate a small ring out of them. He then moved the ring to where the locket was while James, Lily, Sirius, and Ami looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"I see you are able to sense whenever Voldemort or shall I say a part of Voldemort is around," said Dumbledore with an impressed look.

"Actually, Gengar told me," said Harry with a smirk as he looked behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned around to see Gengar glaring at him while holding a small, but powerful Shadow Ball in his hands.

"Most interesting, I would love to find out exactly what type of creature he is, but that is for another time. Those items that you possess right now are called Horucruxes. They are created through the darkest means of magic," said Dumbledore before he went to explain how they are created and why Voldemort would make them. When he was done, everyone present was disgusted with the items.

"Only a monster would create such things," said Ami disgusted.

"That must be how he survived the magical explosion when he attacked Harry," said Lily with tears in her eyes at the memory.

"How many of these things has he made Dumbledore?" growled James.

"I suspect he has made around seven, but one of them was destroyed by your son in his first year," said Dumbledore.

"The diary, when he saved the Weasley girl," said Sirius in memory.

"Yes, the diary was indeed a Horucrux and your son managed to destroy it before it could kill anyone or possess someone else and use the Basilisk to attack more students," said Dumbledore with a nod.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Basilisk exist here?" asked Harry with a weird gleam in his eyes.

"Is there a reason you are so interested in them my boy?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"I have always wanted to meet one, but I never could find one in my world," said Harry as they got off subject.

"Why would you want to meet a Basilisk?" asked Sirius confused.

"I have always had the gift to talk to snakes and even though I inherited this from Voldemort, doesn't mean it isn't useful. I hoped one day to meet the king of snakes and pass the snake trials just as I had passed the ghost trials," said Harry with a small smile.

"You are a Parseltongue?" asked Lily in disbelief. Harry just looked confused at the word, but Dumbledore decided to explain what that was.

"It is someone who is able to talk to snakes," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Oh, then yes I am, but we are getting off subject. Do you have a way to destroy these items or can I do it?" asked Harry a she got back to the regular subject. James was about to say something, but Dumbledore silenced him by raising his hand to the man.

"I know of a way to destroy them, but the magical backlash would probably cripple me. If you know a better way then by all means, please do so," said Dumbledore.

"I was thinking of using Arcanine, Flareon, and Blaziken to destroy the items," said Harry as he drew three pokeballs.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of, but I will trust your judgment," said Dumbledore with a nod before he created his most powerful ward that covered everyone including the house. Harry just nodded before he released his three pokemon and Sirius, Ami, and Dumbledore all held expressions of shock when they saw three powerful looking creatures come out of the pokeballs.

"Arcanine, I want you to power up your strongest Overheat attack. Flareon and Blaziken, I want you both to use Fire Blast at full power. On my signal, fire them at those two objects ok," said Harry sternly. The three pokemon just nodded before they started to glow with power.

The Potters, Blacks, and Dumbledore could feel the temperature around them growing at incredible rates until they actually saw the grass around the pokemon getting burned.

"Amazing, these creatures are able to use elemental attacks?" said Dumbledore in awe. Their were only few creatures that could use such powerful attacks and those most consisted of dragons or magical beast that were too dangerous to control, but here this boy was with three magical creatures that could wield the element of fire with ease.

"He told us about some of their abilities, but this is just crazy," said James as it continued to get hotter. Before anyone else could say anything Harry gave the signal and the three pokemon launched their powerful fire attacks that burned everything in their path towards the two Horucruxes. The fire attacks hit the Horucruxes caused a huge explosion of magic, but Dumbledore's ward protected everyone from the blast.

When the dust cleared, only ashes were left of the ring and locket. Harry thanked his friends before he recalled them to get some well earned rest. He then turned to face the others and could only grin sheepishly as they stared at him in awe.

"Yo," said Harry comically as if nothing big had happen. Of course, coming from a world where attacks like that were common, nothing big happen in his opinion, but to everyone else it was a huge shock.

"Amazing," said Dumbledore as he no longer felt the dark magic of Voldemort's soul.

"Ok I don't know what is going on, but that was awesome," said Sirius excitedly.

"How did I ever fall for such a child?" asked Ami as she shook her head.

"I think it is best if we head inside, so that you may explain to me exactly what just happened," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Of course," said Harry with a nod. He sent a telepathic message to Gengar to look for the other Horucruxes and if he needed help getting them, he would send him some back up.

**Break**

"That is a very interesting story," said Dumbledore as Harry finished telling him about his world. He was impressed that such creatures existed and that they were plentiful in that world. In a way, his world was probably even more dangerous then their own because those creatures could cause mass destruction then even one wizard could hope to match.

What also intrigued him was that Harry was part of an Elite organization that dealt with threats to his world. Technically speaking, he was an adult in his world and was probably going to find a way to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters whether they wanted him to help or not.

"Yes it was, to think that you come from such a different world," said Ami in awe of the tale.

"Tell the truth, I would love to visit that world and live there," said Sirius with a grin.

"I know what you mean, to be able to study and live with such beautiful creatures is something out of a fairytale," said Lily with a smile.

"You say the same thing when you find something new to read," laughed James before Lily smacked him upside the head.

"Maybe I will get the chance to show you where I am from one day after I have dealt with Voldemort, but you have to remember that even my world has evil in it," said Harry with a small smile.

"Now you listen here young man, I told you earlier that you would not be getting involved with the war, and that is final," said Lily as she glared at Harry.

"We lost you once Harry, we don't want to lose you again," said James seriously.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to stop me and that goes for you as well sir. According to a prophecy I am the only one who will be able to stop him and I won't abandon my duty," said Harry as he got up and headed up to his room. Lily was about to call him back down, but Dumbledore interrupted her before she could.

"Lily, I am afraid that whether we like it or not Harry will play a major part in ending this war," said Dumbledore with an apologetic look.

"It isn't fair, we just got him back," cried Lily as James held onto her tightly.

"Albus surely there must be some other way?" asked Ami with a frown.

"I am afraid not, Harry is the one who has been marked by Voldemort from the obvious scar on his forehead and he is a Parselmouth. Something he could only have inherited from Voldemort," said Dumbledore with a truly apologetic look.

"I know this may not help, but I have faith in the boy. You saw what those _pokemon_ could do and with them at his side he has more power then any wizard could hope to obtain," said Sirius honestly.

"I think Sirius is right Lily, I mean you heard him say earlier that he is considered a prodigy trainer in his world. He was even part of an Elite organization that fought evil forces on a daily basis," said James as he looked down at his lovely wife.

"I know, but he is still my little boy and I don't want to lose him," said Lily as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You won't lose him Lily because we will all be there to make sure that he makes it out alive when it comes down to him and Voldemort," said Ami with a reassuring smile.

"I could not have said it betters myself, but now we need to talk about his admission into Hogwarts," said Dumbledore as he changed the subject. The rest of the night the adults talked about whether Harry should be admitted into Hogwarts or not because his magic was much different then theirs.

**Break**

"Harry, Harry," yelled Little Lily as she ran into Harry's room and started to jump on him happily with Eevee.

"Lily must you always awake me by jumping on me," grumbled Harry as he grabbed his little sister and pulled her to his chest and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Mommy says it is time to wake up or you will miss breakfast," said Lily as she snuggled closer into her brother. Eevee lay down on top of them both and got herself into a very comfortable position.

"I guess we miss breakfast then because I do not want to get up and I am not letting you go," said Harry as he kissed little Lily on the forehead.

"Aww, but I am hungry Harry," giggle Lily as she tried to break free of her brother's grasp.

"Fine, but I am so going to get you back later for waking me up," said Harry as he released his little sister and got up out of bed.

"You better hurry downstairs big brother," said Lily before she ran out of the room with Eevee following behind her.

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry as he went to find some clothes to put on.

_15 minutes later_

"Well look who decided to join us for breakfast," said James with a smirk.

"Hey sleepyhead," said Rose as she poked Harry in the chest.

"You dreaming about Ai, that why you slept in so late?" asked Violet with a smirk.

"You're lucky the left early this morning or she would be hexing you butt right now," said Michael as he looked at the twins.

"Harry I was hoping you would come to Diagon Alley with me later this morning," said Lily as she changed the subject.

"Sure," said Harry with a shrug as he ate some breakfast.

"Aww, I want to go to Diagon Alley," pouted Rose.

"Yeah, can we come too?" asked Violet.

"Sorry girls, but you will be staying home with your father while I help Harry shop for some materials he will need for Hogwarts in a week," said Lily.

"Aww, I wanted to go with big brother," pouted Little Lily.

"Yeah," said Sylvia as she tried to give them her puppy-eyes.

"Don't worry girls, I have something fun planned for all of us that you are going to love," said James with a mischievous grin.

"James," growled Lily dangerous.

"Don't worry Lily Flower, I promise that no one will get hurt," laughed James nervously before running out of the room in hurry.

"Why did I marry him again?" mumbled Lily as she finished her breakfast.

"I am ready to go whenever you are mom," said Harry as he stretched.

"You promise to come back big brother?" said Little Lily with puppy dog eyes. Harry just smiled before he started to tickle the girl so that she was laughing hysterically.

"I promise I will come back just so Sylvia, you, and I can play some more later on," said Harry as he stopped tickling the girl.

"Hey what about us?" asked Rose as she pretended to be hurt.

"Yeah, don't you love us too?" said Violet as she started to fake cry.

"Meh," said Harry with a shrug as he concealed his smile. The twins just yelled at him outrage before they all cracked up laughing.

"Ok girls, I want you to mind your father while Harry and I are out. We will be back by lunch time so please stay out of trouble and don't break anything," said Lily as she shooed them all out of the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now hang on tight because this might feel a little funny," said Lily, but before she could apparate them, Harry had already teleported them out of the house.

**Break**

"Wow, they sure did fix this place up quick," said Harry with a small whistle.

"Harry, where did you learn apparate like that?" asked Lily shocked.

"Oh that wasn't apparating that was teleporting. Almost all psychics can do it with enough practice in my world," said Harry casually.

"Hmm, well it was different in the fact that there was no popping sound and it didn't feel like getting squeezed on all sides," said Lily.

"Yep, so where to do first?" asked Harry curiously.

"We will go to Olivander's wand shop to try to get you a wand of your own so you can possibly do our type of magic," said Lily as she led the way.

"You really think I am going to be able to use a wand?" asked Harry skeptically.

"I don't know, but if you are not able to, then Dumbledore would like to offer you a teaching position as the Care of Magical Creatures. He said you could teach the kids all about the many pokemon you have," said Lily.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind doing that. Actually that sounds fun, let's hope I am not able to use a wand," said Harry with a smirk.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to worry about homework and other schoolwork," said Lily with a knowing look.

"Well if there was any doubt about you being my mom that is gone now. Only a mother would know the way her child thinks," said Harry with a sigh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Lily with a large smile. If Harry wasn't so much taller then she was, she would ruffle his hair. She was about 5'8 and he was 6'0 at least so there was a big difference, yet she was still able to make him feel like 4 feet tall with the write glare.

"I doubt many people will be interested in what I could teach them, but it will give me something to do when I am not doing other _things,_" said Harry.

"Just promise to be careful, I really don't want to lose you again," said Lily softly.

"I promise, besides I couldn't possible not come home or Little Lily and Sylvia would never forgive me," said Harry with a large grin.

"They would find a way to bring you back and beat you up that is for sure," said Lily with a small smirk.

"You don't think I could take them?" asked Harry as he puffed out his chest.

"Not even I could take them so no way you could mister," said Lily as she poked Harry in the chest. Harry deflated and started to rub his chest dramatically from the poke.

"That hurt, you bully," said Harry as he pretended to be in pain.

"I'll show you hurt," said Lily with a mischievous look.

"Oh look, Ollivander's wand shop," said Harry before running inside.

"You can run, but you can't hide," laughed Lily as she entered the shop. Lily came up besides Harry as he was looking at the many rows of boxes that lined the walls.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't expect to see you in this shop," said an old man that snuck up behind the two.

"Must you always sneak up on people?" asked Lily as she held her chest.

"Forgive me, old habits die hard," said Ollivander with a small smile.

"Well what can I say, I like to keep people guessing," said Harry with a shrug.

"Yes, well let's see if I can find you a wand," said Ollivander with a large grin as he began bringing out some boxes.

An hour later, Harry still hadn't found a wand and he seriously doubt there was a wand out there for him. Lily was actually saddened by the fact that her son wouldn't be able to learn magic like her, but that didn't mean she loved him any less. Ollivander was extremely upset because he knew the boy was magical, but he still couldn't find a wand to match him properly and that had never happened to him before.

"Sorry old man, but I don't think there is a wand in this shop that will work for me," said Harry before yawning.

"I think I have to agree with my son and I am sorry to have wasted so much of your time," said Lily apologetically.

"Just doesn't make any sense, I can feel the magic coming off the boy," mumbled Ollivander in distress.

"Well I am out," said Harry as he left the shop. Lily just apologized again before following Harry out of the shop and down the street.

"I'm sorry, it seems you won't be able to learn our magic," said Lily sadly.

"Hey it's no biggie. I mean I have lived all my life without it and I turned out ok," said Harry with a smirk.

"Yes I suppose so," said Lily reluctantly.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure no one here can do the things I can do with my own _magical _and personally I believe my psychic powers are superior," said Harry as he puffed his chest out arrogantly.

"I'll remember that when you need to clean up your room and it takes you awhile where is I could do it in under a second," said Lily with a smirk.

"You're evil, pure evil," said Harry as he deflated and gave Lily a hurt look.

"Must be your father rubbing off on me," said Lily with a dramatic shiver.

"Don't deny the inner prankster inside of you, I know I couldn't have got all my cleverness from the one called Prongs," said Harry with a knowing smirk.

"You know too much and if you ever tell your father that I play pranks as well I will give you so many chores you will instantly regret it," said Lily with a threatening look.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry with a mock salute.

"Smartass, why couldn't I have one son that took after me?" said Lily with a sigh.


End file.
